


И зимой не гаснут огни

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Multi, Romance, Telepathic Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз Ксавье вернулся из мертвых, но заблудился в собственном сознании. Роуг отказалась от своих способностей и не знает, как теперь найти место в мире. Производство синтетической Вакцины снова поставило существование мутантов под угрозу. А Магнето, против воли обращенный в обычного человека, пребывает в отчаянии до того дня, когда вновь чувствует знакомое прикосновение к разуму…</p>
            </blockquote>





	И зимой не гаснут огни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winter of Banked Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250109) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> От автора: Действие происходит после фильма «Люди Икс 3» (в отчаянной попытке исправить то, что там происходило), во время «Люди Икс: Первый класс» и в промежутке между ними.  
> Фик основан на том, что мне понравилось в «Первом классе» и икс-трилогии. Там, где эти каноны вступали в противоречие, я просто игнорировала несоответствия. Характер Зверя взят из мультсериала 1992, потому что мне кажется, что Хэнк из «Первого класса» скорее станет именно таким.
> 
> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Переводчик - [Astro-nautka](http://ficbook.net/authors/218256)

**Эрик**

Эрик ненавидел теряться. 

Он никогда и не терялся до прошлого месяца, никогда за всю свою жизнь. Северный и южный магнитные полюса Земли для него различались столь же ясно, как верх и низ. Только будучи уже взрослым, он понял, что другие люди порой совершенно неспособны определить, где находятся (до того он полагал, что это какой-то странный общий розыгрыш).

Теперь он то и дело терялся.

Он поселился в Бостоне — городе достаточно большом, чтобы там мог спрятаться один пожилой человек. Его лицо часто мелькало в новостях, но только тогда он носил шлем, ныне забытый за бесполезностью. В Бостоне были весьма извилистые улицы, ни о какой планировке и речи не шло. Эрик то и дело понимал, что блуждает от одного здания к другому, путаясь и возвращаясь назад. Он учился человеческим хитростям, вроде запоминания направлений и нахождения ориентиров, но слишком медленно. Сегодня он сидел в парке за шахматной доской, как будто ожидая приглашения на игру. На самом же деле Эрик надеялся побыть один достаточно долго, чтобы вычислить обратную дорогу до «человеческой гостиницы», где он уже неделю снимал комнату.

(У Эрика были сбережения, разбросанные в банках по всему миру, до которых он теперь не мог добраться, и в тайных неприступных убежищах, куда он теперь не мог попасть.)

Вначале он ненавидел Росомаху и Зверя из-за того, что они сделали, но затем ненависть притупилась. Он первый попытался использовать Вакцину против них и понимал порыв нанести ответный удар тем же оружием. Эрика вынудили жить так, как он больше всего боялся — в качестве простого человека; даже в глубокой ярости он не мог не оценить иронию.

Чарльз мог бы многое сказать по этому поводу.

— Эй, мужик, — это Хуан Пабло, тощий паренек, часто пытающийся обдурить новичков в шахматах. Однажды он попробовал обмануть Эрика. В тот день Эрик заработал десять долларов — сумма, которую он уже не считал незначительной. К чести Хуана, тот не только спокойно к этому отнесся, но и сообразил, что есть смысл попросить у Эрика пару уроков. — Покажешь мне тот гамбит, о котором говорил?

— Вариацию Будапештского, — напомнил Эрик. — Не сегодня, думаю. Но скоро.

Хуан Пабло пожал плечами, отхлебывая из бумажного стаканчика. 

— Тот твой друг когда-нибудь придет поиграть? Который научил тебя защите Оуэна?

Надо просто сказать это. _Мой друг умер. Он уже никогда не придет поиграть в шахматы._ Но Эрик поддался ужасному искушению, когда впервые заговорил с Хуаном о Чарльзе Ксавье. Он делал вид, что Чарльз все еще жив.

— Давай так, — сказал Эрик. — В следующий раз, когда встретимся, я покажу тебе вариацию Будапештского гамбита и еще один из лучших приемов Чарльза. Это сюрприз.

— Круто, — и Хуана Пабло тут же словно ветром сдуло.

Нельзя было сказать, что он нравился Эрику — Эрик никогда не открылся бы настолько, и к тому же его раздражала привычка того говорить с вечно набитым ртом. Но он не ненавидел этого парня. Эрик выделял его как личность, первого человека, которого подпустил к себе за последние годы.

Что это значило для него? Он не знал. И не хотел узнавать.

Эрик сейчас чувствовал себя не просто потерянным. Исчезла его путеводная звезда, и словно бы все небо стало девственно чистым. Он уже не мог противопоставлять себя человечеству. Уже не мог принимать решения в противовес тем, что примет Чарльз. Иногда он вспоминал прошедшие десятилетия и ощущал настоящий ужас — не может быть, чтобы он действительно все это совершил. А иногда считал, что сделал недостаточно. Он знал, что близится война, и не мог сражаться. Он представил старика, ковыляющего по грязи к тяжелым железным воротам, которые он не мог сдвинуть. Ворота закроются за ним, захлопнутся на замок, и он обратится в прах. 

Иногда Эрику казалось, что вся его жизнь — долгая дорога к этим воротам.

_Чарльз, если бы я только мог поговорить с тобой еще раз. Ты бы не смеялся надо мной. Ты бы выслушал. Дал бы совет — либо мудрый и верный, либо настолько нелепый, что я бы сразу понял, как все сделать точно наоборот._

На миг Эрик представил себя вновь молодым — кажущимся измученным и ожесточившимся, но на самом деле еще таким свежим, таким открытым миру. Он представил, как лежит на персидском ковре в огромном доме на Греймалкин Лэйн, глубоко погрузившись в мысли и подперев голову рукой, а Чарльз рядом с ним, и их тела лишь в дюйме от того, чтобы соприкоснуться. Чарльз читает «Короля былого и грядущего» вслух, и Эрик замер в восхищении, завороженный и красотой повествования, и безупречным тембром голоса Чарльза.

Сексуальное напряжение убивает, он никак не может решиться действовать, но и ждать не может больше ни секунды — это был один из самых запоминающихся часов в жизни Эрика…

Эрик опустил голову на руки. Он так устал.

Его разум искал Чарльза — привычка, от которой он так и не избавился даже столько лет спустя. Они так и не утратили былую связь. Даже в самом разгаре их вражды Эрику нравилось ощущать узы, соединяющие его с Чарльзом. Тот был путеводной нитью… стрелкой компаса, совсем как его потерянный север.

Эрик поднес руку к металлической шахматной фигурке. Когда-то он мог заставить ее плясать. У них был набор таких в поместье, и Чарльз шутил, что Эрик двигает их, когда он сам отворачивается, чтобы налить еще бокал вина. Так он пытался отрицать, что Эрик играет лучше.

 _Чарльз_ , подумал он. _Если бы ты был здесь, я бы позволил тебе победить._

Ему показалось, что он то ли слышит, то ли чувствует, то ли осязает эхо присутствия Чарльза, лишь на миг. Иллюзия счастья коснулась его, и это было почти умиротворением.

В тот же миг ферзь дернулся на своей клетке, едва-едва пошатнулся.

И в этот миг Эрик понял, что найдет свой север снова.

**Мари**

Мари выбежала из школьного общежития в парк. Стояло бабье лето, и припекало куда сильнее, чем должно было в эту пору так далеко на севере. Вечнозеленые деревья расплывались перед ней от слез. Ничего не видя, она споткнулась и упала на колени прямо в грязь. Прислонившись к стволу ближайшего дерева, Мари прикрыла лицо рукой.

 _Не реви_ , сказала она себе, все еще сидя и пытаясь успокоиться. _Ты сильная, хватит реветь_. Да только как удержаться?

— Эй, — окликнул ее Логан. — Ты вернулась.

Мари обернулась и увидела, что он стоит рядом, в своей вечной кожаной куртке поверх футболки. Как всегда, на нее тут же обрушился поток спутанных эмоций: желание, смущение, страх, доверие. Она просто сказала: 

— Да. Вернулась.

— Что случилось? — Логан присел рядом с ней, взъерошив волосы, словно собирался выследить по запаху и убить того, кто причинил ей боль. — Оно на тебе не сработало или что?

Логан единственный знал, что она собиралась принять Вакцину. Он попросил ее делать это не ради какого-то парня, а только ради нее самой — и как же это было хорошо. 

— Сработало, — ответила она.

Чтобы доказать это, она медленно потянулась к Логану, зная, что с ним лучше не делать резких движений. Логан смотрел на ее руку, как будто не мог поверить, пока ее пальцы не легли на его предплечье. Кожа была теплой и почти полностью покрытой волосами. Легкая улыбка скользнула по его лицу в ответ на прикосновение. От этого ей захотелось плакать еще сильнее.

— Сработало, — повторил Логан. — Тогда чего грустим?

— Бобби. Думаю, он сейчас с Китти. Или хочет быть с ней. Говорит, что не может быть со мной, не зная, что чувствует по отношению к ней.

То, что Бобби пытался быть тактичным, _вежливым_ , только делало все еще хуже.

— Сопляк, — лицо Логана исказилось, когда тот нахмурился, но глаза оставались спокойными. — И как ты, справишься?

Мари кивнула сквозь слезы, все еще стекавшие по щекам.

— Просто… я так долго ждала, понимаешь? Я была одна столько лет, думала, как только смогу кого-то коснуться, это закончится. Но я все равно одна.

Логан выглядел сконфуженным, не зная, что делать с плачущей девушкой. Он шевельнулся, как будто собираясь отодвинуться, но вместо этого взял ее руку в свою. Простая радость физического контакта, которой Мари была так долго лишена, заполнила ее целиком. Она сжала пальцы крепче, а потом обвила руками его шею.

Теперь она оказалась в объятиях Логана, и совсем не потому, что он ей нравился, нет. Мари просто обнимала его и чувствовала, как ее обнимают. Она плакала у кого-то на груди. Она уже и забыла, как это бывает.

Хотя Логану, наверное, хотелось сбежать, он позволил ей обмякнуть в его руках и выплакаться. Мари остро ощущала каждый участок тела, где их кожа соприкасалась: лоб, уткнувшийся в его шею, его рука поверх запястья. Даже ощущать запах другого человека — чудесный дар, о котором она почти забыла… и пусть Логан пах машинным маслом и сигарами. Она втягивала его запах, наслаждалась теплом его тела рядом с собой и знала, что теперь наконец-то ей всё это доступно. Раз так, она не зря приняла Вакцину.

Затем она успокоилась, отстранилась и моргнула. Логан вытер большим пальцем последнюю слезинку на ее щеке. 

— Легче? — спросил он.

— Ага, — хотя она еще хлюпала носом и все внутри ныло, Мари чувствовала, что это правда.

— Послушай меня. Ты не одна.

Мари кивнула. Они с Логаном дружили и до Вакцины, но это все же кое-что значило. Очень многое.

Он пристально посмотрел на нее.

— Ты останешься с нами?

— А с чего бы мне уходить? — удивилась она.

Потом почувствовала себя дурой. Школа Ксавье была домом для мутантов, а она больше к ним не принадлежала. Будут ли теперь ей рады остальные? Она отказалась от единственного, что связывало их вместе, делало похожими.

— Не заморачивайся, — произнес Логан, — Если хочешь оставаться, оставайся.

— А если они все будут меня ненавидеть? — прошептала она.

— Не будут. Кто может тебя ненавидеть? 

Прозвучало так, словно он полагал это совершенно невозможным, и это заставило ее улыбнуться.

— Я бы осталась тут, если можно. В других местах слишком непривычно, Логан. Люди привыкли ненавидеть нас, — можно ли ей говорить «нас»? Ладно, пусть так. — Но теперь как будто случилось что-то непоправимое. Мы как будто, я не знаю, больные полиомиелитом на аппарате искусственного дыхания.

Мари когда-то делала об этом доклад в школе.

— Как будто с нами что-то не так, даже если мы умеем всякие штуки — читать мысли, светиться или там летать. Как будто уничтожение Вакцины — худшее, что могло произойти.

— Я рад, что ты получила ее, когда все было в порядке, раз ты этого хотела.

Логана, похоже, совершенно не волновало, что о нем думают люди. Мари решила, что надо как-нибудь попробовать ему подражать. 

— И да, конечно, ты можешь остаться здесь. Кто скажет иначе, того отправляй ко мне.

От этого она снова усмехнулась. 

— Я не хочу просто сидеть без дела. Как думаешь, я могу принести школе какую-то пользу?

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — Логан со слабым подобием улыбки пощипал бакенбарды.

Он изменился в лице, когда увидел что-то за плечом Мари. 

— Что за черт?

Она проследила его взгляд и заметила темноволосую женщину, которая ковыляла по территории, шатаясь, как пьяная. Но это было не так, Мари чувствовала: с женщиной что-то неладно. Что-то похуже, чем алкоголь.

Они встали. Логан крикнул:

— Эй! Ищете кого-то?

Женщина повернулась к ним, наклонив голову под неестественным углом, как будто у нее было что-то сломано. Она ответила, и на таком расстоянии Мари еле разобрала ее голос:

— Отведите меня к Чарльзу Ксавье.

**Логан**

Логану все это ужасно не нравилось.

Они сидели в кабинете Профессора — теперь просто кабинете, но в нем все еще чувствовалось присутствие Ксавье. Гроза хорошо поработала, едва приняв на себя руководство. Она стояла перед столом, скрестив руки на груди и в упор глядя на гостью.

Было в этой женщине что-то неправильное, чертовски неестественное, на его взгляд. К тому же она знакомо пахла. Он не мог определить точно, запах как-то изменился с тех пор, как он ощущал его в предыдущий раз, но Логан подозревал, что тот означает неприятности.

— Чарльз Ксавье, — повторила женщина. Ее глаза не могли сфокусироваться ни на чем конкретном. Даже на стуле она сидела неловко, как сломанная кукла. — Мне нужно увидеть Чарльза.

Гроза вопросительно посмотрела на Логана, явно интересуясь, есть ли у того идеи получше, чем сказать правду. Он пожал плечами: идей не было. И Гроза мягко произнесла: 

— Профессор Ксавье умер.

— Умер? — голос женщины дрогнул. Логан готов был поклясться, что ей не может стать хуже, но та разрыдалась, и это определенно было хуже. Она плакала не так, как Мари снаружи, отводя душу, как случается со всяким. Она была похожа на того, у кого отняли последнюю надежду.

Логан подумал о Мари — при виде её слез ему захотелось оторвать кому-нибудь голову, и Бобби возглавлял список. Но затем еще раз втянул запах гостьи и сдвинул брови. Черт возьми, он знал ее. Может, она из той поры, куда не дотягивались его воспоминания? Не может быть.

— Он не мог умереть, — выдавила та между рыданиями. — Он говорил с нами там, на пляже. Он сказал мне идти с ними. Я думала, с ним все хорошо.

Логан переглянулся с Грозой. Ситуация не прояснялась.

— Может быть, мы сможем тебе помочь, — произнесла Гроза, опустившись на колени рядом со стулом, где сидела женщина. — Здесь безопасно для мутантов и их союзников. У нас есть свои возможности и средства.

— Нигде не безопасно. Нигде не безопасно, — женщина вцепилась руками в волосы. — Магнето говорил, что мы не будем в безопасности, пока они живы.

Логан снова втянул воздух, и вместе с упоминанием имени Магнето все стало на свои места. Его глаза расширились. 

— Мистик.

Та подняла голову, услышав свое имя. Теперь он узнал ее — знакомая фигура, всегда прежде покрытая синей кожей. _Никогда не видел ее одетой_ , подумал он.

Но едва он собрался выпустить когти, Мистик спросила: 

— Где Чарльз?

Она была похожа на потерявшегося ребенка. 

— Я убила его?

— Нет, хоть и пыталась, — резко бросил Логан.

Гроза встала и, подтолкнув его за плечо, пошла к двери, он направился следом. Мистик больше не шевелилась, опираясь одной рукой о стол Профессора, словно напоминая себе о его реальности.

Как только они вышли в холл, Логан проворчал: 

— Должно быть, они вкололи ей Вакцину.

— Не только.

Гроза отбросила прядь серебристо-белых волос со лба. 

— У нее синяки на руках и шее…Логан, я думаю, ее пытали.

Логана тоже пытали. Мучителям нравилось изучать, как много может вынести его тело. Оказалось, все. Помимо воли, на несколько секунд он ощутил настоящую жалость к Мистик.

— Черт. И поэтому она сошла с ума?

— Она сейчас в нестабильном состоянии, — произнесла Гроза. — И человек.

— Значит, это человеческие проблемы, — он прищурился, заметив у Грозы тот самый взгляд, который появлялся, когда он что-то делал не так. — Верно?

— Эта школа — убежище.

— Для мутантов.

Несколько минут назад он сказал Мари совсем другое, но сейчас разговор шел о Мистик.

Гроза вздохнула. 

— Профессор позволил бы ей остаться.

— Да, но Профессор мертв.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы без него это место изменилось?

Логану не понравилось, как это звучит, и он перешел в атаку:

— Ты думаешь, Мистик можно верить? Совсем недавно она помогла похитить Мари. Чуть не убила ее.

Такое он не мог забыть.

— Я помню, Логан. Но Ксавье дал бы ей шанс.

— Ксавье знал бы, хорошая это идея или нет. А мы не знаем.

У Грозы на ремне зазвонил коммуникатор. Она взяла его и нахмурилась. 

— Мойра Мактаггерт?

— Кто это?

— Врач из людей, она работала с Профессором. Наш союзник, — проговорила Гроза и приложила устройство к уху. — Да, Мойра? Что случилось?

Слух Логана был достаточно чутким, чтобы разобрать ответ: 

— Приезжайте в госпиталь. Это невероятно, Ороро — Чарльз... Он жив.

**Чарльз**

Чарльз твердо знал всего несколько вещей.

Он был мертв, но сейчас уже нет. Не существовало слов, которыми он мог описать смерть, это было вне любого языка, вне любого контекста, любого впечатления. И теперь он знал, каково это. Так же, как и знал, что это позади.

Это было его тело и не его. Он создал некий путь, проход в это тело задолго до своей смерти, никогда не думая о том, что придется идти по нему самому. У Чарльза не было плана, он не делал выбор. И при этом он нашел дорогу.

Кроме прочего, он знал, что не один.

— Мойра, — снова сказал он. Та улыбнулась ему, лицо и мысли расплывались, перемешиваясь в его растерянном сознании. Чарльзу казалось, что ее каштановые волосы и здравое чувство юмора одинаково заметны глазу, а ее стройная фигура и огромная надежда — части ее души. Потом подошел еще кто-то, большое синее облако. 

— Хэнк.

— Боже милостивый, — это голос Хэнка, его ясный ум вновь и вновь переосмысливал ситуацию.

— Сходство этого юноши с Профессором Икс поразительно, но это не может быть он.

— Это он, — голос Мойры доносился издалека, но Чарльз попытался зацепиться за него и удержаться в сознании. — Или, я полагаю, будет он.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

А этот осторожный разум, в чьем неподвижном серебристом силуэте различимы и горе, и радость, мог принадлежать только Ороро. Чарльз хотел произнести и ее имя, но для этого нужно было сглотнуть, а даже самое крохотное движение отнимало все силы. 

— Это либо он, либо не он.

— Это тело принадлежало человеку, чей мозг погиб. У него не было известных нам родственников. Мы с Чарльзом обсуждали этичность переноса сознания умершего в такое тело. Мы не собирались это проверять, кандидатов на примете пока не было, но версия казалась перспективной, — объяснила Мойра.

— Скользкая дорожка, Мойра, — неодобрение Хэнка скользнуло мимо Чарльза, переменчивое, как ветер среди скал.

— Да, да, я понимаю, и он тоже понимал, но дело в том, что соединение произошло. Я полагаю, что Чарльз в момент смерти инстинктивно перенес себя в это тело. И уже сейчас оно начинает изменяться, становясь похожим на тело Чарльза. Предполагаю, из-за его психической энергии.

Момент смерти. Память бурлила в нем, смешивая прошлое и настоящее. Потоки энергии сжигали его плоть, и тьма в глазах Джин разрывала сердце на части.

Он смотрел сквозь вихрь обломков и видел лежащего поверженного Эрика.

Когда Эрик поднял на него глаза, все годы, разделяющие их, пролетели за секунды. Не осталось ничего, кроме сожаления.

А потом пустота. И потом… это.

Серебристое сияние сложилось в лицо Ороро. 

— Профессор? — произнесла она. — Вы меня помните?

Он назвал выбранное ей имя, чтобы показать, что помнит:

— Гроза.

— Господи, — прошептала она.

— Так, послушайте, — о, таков Хэнк, даже в юности был таким, Чарльз хорошо помнил. — Это может быть какая-то хитрость. Двойник, созданный, чтобы нас обмануть.

— Но кем созданный и зачем? — настаивала Мойра. — Какой смысл создавать двойника молодого Ксавье, а не того, которого мы гораздо скорее узнаем?

— Мы знаем его так же, как и он знает любого из нас, — сказала Ороро. — Профессор, вы можете коснуться наших сознаний? Кого-нибудь? Просто коснуться. Все, что мы просим.

Этот мозг не привык к использованию его сил, теперь Чарльз едва чувствовал свой дар. Но он знал, что Ороро нужна правда, как и Хэнку. И еще он не знал, как долго был мертв, но очень по ним скучал.

Поэтому Чарльз постарался успокоиться. Он вдохнул и выдохнул. Он опустил щиты, наличие которых не осознавал, и вдруг облачная дымка расступилась. Все стало ясным — слишком ясным, — и все же он продолжал держать разум открытым. Он должен.

Ороро. Хэнк. Мойра. Он задел каждый разум, не зная точно, насколько сильно смог воздействовать. До его ушей донеслись удивленные возгласы. По крайней мере, у него получилось сделать то, о чем они просили.

Он попытался вновь поставить щиты, но не смог. Нельзя собрать пролитую воду в разбитый стакан. Так много сознаний вокруг него, тысячи, миллионы, миллиарды…

…и с ними происходило что-то очень плохое. С тысячами и тысячами.

Первым звуком, сорвавшимся с губ Чарльза, кроме шепота, был крик.

**Хэнк**

После того, как Мойра вколола Профессору Икс успокоительное, Хэнк вышел в больничный холл, чтобы все обдумать.

Безо всяких сомнений, это Профессор. Он победил саму смерть! Хэнк готов был прийти в восторг от невероятного воскрешения, но вспомнил, как Профессор закричал так, что у него шерсть встала дыбом. Это придавало радости неприятный оттенок.

Холл был одновременно стерильным и угрюмым, как и большинство ему подобных. В углу гудел телевизор, который никто не смотрел. Люди собирались вместе небольшими группками, напряженные, усталые и скучающие. Многие откровенно пялились на синего Хэнка, пока тот устраивался на слишком маленьком стуле. Некоторые явно занервничали, но по крайней мере кто-то один оживился, вероятно, вспомнив, как видел его по телевизору.

Он был Секретарем по делам мутантов, а теперь стал Секретарем ООН. Его новая должность произвела много шума, всю прессу пригласили засвидетельствовать присягу, а его заставляли давать интервью газетам и журналам. На прошлой неделе Хэнку пришлось встать в три утра, чтобы записать обращение для «Доброе утро, Америка».

Однако теперь ему все больше казалось, что от него просто избавились.

У Секретаря ООН в правительстве США власти было не больше, чем у заштатного сотрудника какого-нибудь мелкого отдела. Хэнк не посещал собрания, где принимались важнейшие решения, он ходил только на встречи, где люди могли с ним сфотографироваться. Его демонстрировали.

 _Как животное_ , подумалось ему.

Сейчас американское правительство выказывало лояльность к мутантам. Законопроект о регистрации ждал очереди на рассмотрение; можно было предвидеть, что из-за бумажной волокиты его будут откладывать и откладывать, пока совсем не забудут. Зрелище огромного количества мутантов, которые хотели, даже жаждали «излечить» свои мутации, произвело на публику сокрушительный эффект. Ненависть постепенно спала.

Но вместо того, чтобы смениться уважением, ненависть сменилась жалостью.

Ксавье всегда учил их, что они не лучше, но и не хуже остального человечества. Мысль о том, что их надо жалеть, раздражала. И всё же это было лучше, чем ничего. Жалость могла привести к сочувствию, а то и к способности понять. Может быть, именно этот шанс они смогут использовать, как бы неприятно это ни было.

По экрану телевизора пробежала строка ЭКСТРЕННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ.

Уши Хэнка чуть дернулись, когда он уловил информацию, и по мере того, как появлялся заголовок, его глаза расширялись: «КИТАЙ СООБЩАЕТ ОБ ОТКРЫТИИ ВАКЦИНЫ ПРОТИВ МУТАЦИЙ».

— Китайское правительство сообщило, что их ученые нашли способ синтезировать соединение, известное как «Вакцина», обладающее способностью подавлять действие гена мутации на неограниченный период и возвращать мутантов к нормальной жизни. Этим летом тысячи мутантов по всему миру уже успели излечиться, но когда радикальный лидер мутантов Магнето разрушил Лаборатории Уортингтона, расположенные в Алькатрасе, вместе с ними он уничтожил эту возможность для остальных. Сегодняшнее сообщение возвращает надежду. Но в большом количестве плодятся слухи об ответственности китайского правительства за кризис мутантов. Подробнее об этом…

Синтетическая Вакцина. Нет сомнений, уже прямо в этот момент тысячи пузырьков укладывают в ящики и развозят по всему миру. Теперь ее запасы неограниченны. 

На другом конце больничного холла одна из посетительниц улыбнулась Хэнку. Она была рада за него.

Жалость стала наименьшей из их проблем.

**Рейвен**

Она будет называть себя Рейвен.

Мистик была сильной. Мистик была настоящей. Рейвен — ненавистная часть ее самой, но это все, что у нее осталось.

Иногда она вспоминала, кто такие люди, окружающие ее — вспоминала дерущегося Росомаху в сувенирной лавке на острове Свободы, вспоминала молнии, пронзающие грозовые тучи. Но их имена исчезали так же быстро, как приходили. Единственное, что не менялось: она знала, что это друзья Чарльза.

Раньше они говорили, что Чарльз умер, а теперь говорят, что жив, и понятное дело, что она не единственная, кто запутался.

Рейвен лежала на кровати в комнате, которую ей выделили, хотя на самом деле это не ее комната. Ее была на втором этаже, следующая по коридору после Чарльзовой. Из окна было видно пруд, а все ее книги стояли на маленькой полке под подоконником.

… _это было так давно, целую жизнь назад, жизнь, от которой она отреклась, и вырвала ее с корнем, и отказалась оглядываться, и даже… даже… даже…_

_Магнето смотрит на нее сверху вниз и уходит, потому что она больше не мутант, она одна из них, а всякий знает, что они ничтожества, им нельзя верить…_

_Она смотрит на свою ладонь и хочет, чтобы та, как прежде, стала синей, но ничего не происходит, и значит, это правда. Ей больше нельзя доверять._

Она запустила пальцы во всклокоченные волосы. Опять разболелась голова— то ли от электрошока, которому ее подвергали люди, то ли от того, что она все время плакала. Такие понятия, как причина и следствие, сейчас и потом, смешались в ее сознании и не имели никакого значения.

Но может, ей станет легче в ее собственной комнате.

Рейвен поднялась с кровати и завернулась в халат. Теперь, когда она носила чужую кожу, ей хотелось укрыть ее ото всех, особенно от себя самой. Она осторожно перешагнула третью ступеньку, которая скрипела, и на цыпочках прошла по коридору второго этажа. Мама не всегда вспоминала, кто она такая, когда Чарльз спал.

Когда она отворила дверь, то увидела, что ее спальня совершенно переменилась, и в ней полно незнакомцев.

— Если слухи верны и в Китае действительно начались массовые расправы над мутантами, Профессор, должно быть, это почувствовал и вновь погрузился в кому. Это была бы сильная психическая травма. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы мы поднимали тревогу из-за каких-то слухов. Если ты веришь всему, что пишут про мутантов в интернете…

— Почему китайцы убивают мутантов, когда могут просто вылечить их? Вот чего я не… эй, какого черта она тут делает?

Это был Росомаха, который уставился на Рейвен, едва она вошла.

— Почему вы в моей комнате? — спросила она.

Женщина со снежно-белыми волосами — Гроза, это Гроза, она ее знала — Гроза встала и мягко обратилась к ней: 

— Это гостиная. Твоя комната там.

— Это моя комната! — Рейвен нужно было хоть что-то, в чем она могла быть уверена. — Эта комната! Эта!

— Боже мой, — произнес кто-то третий, большой и синий, и поднялся на ноги. — Рейвен.

Она посмотрела на него и потом вспомнила. Они не встречались много лет, это она знала точно. Слабым голосом она прошептала: 

— Зверь?

Зверь подошел ближе, но обращался не к ней. 

— Почему Рейвен здесь? Почему вы не сказали мне, что она пришла в поместье?

— Да мы как-то растерялись, у нас там люди из мертвых воскресали, — рявкнул Росомаха.

— Вы двое друг друга знаете. Ну конечно, — Гроза опять посмотрела на Рейвен, все так же дружелюбно. — Она не в себе.

— Я вижу, — Зверь казался очень обеспокоенным. Раньше он так выглядел, когда забавлялся со своими химикатами, не зная точно, чем закончится опыт. Рейвен почувствовала себя подопытной. — Вы позволите мне с ней поговорить? Здесь?

— Почему здесь? — спросил Росомаха.

Голос Зверя стал очень мягким, и он улыбнулся Рейвен:

— Потому что она права. Это была ее комната.

Гроза и Росомаха переглянулись, но все же вышли, закрыв за собой дверь. Рейвен подошла к окну. Здесь все еще были книги, сваленные в кучу на полке, но не ее книги, больше не ее. Она присела, вдруг сообразив, что не спала очень долго. Наверное, несколько дней.

Зверь сел рядом с ней. Он был крупнее, чем она помнила. Синяя шерсть стала темнее, а черты лица — еще менее человеческими. Но глаза остались те же.

— Что привело тебя сюда? — спросил он. Другие требовали ответа, а он просто хотел бы услышать его. Это различие было одной из немногих вещей, которые Рейвен сейчас понимала очень четко.

— Я хотела найти Чарльза. Он умер или нет?

— Этот вопрос проще, чем ответ на него, — вздохнул Зверь. — Он с нами, но очень болен. Не встает с постели. Мы должны дать ему отдохнуть.

Этот ответ уже что-то значил. Рейвен обхватила себя руками и посмотрела в окно на пруд.

— Эрик все еще живет здесь?

— Нет. Ты хочешь найти и его?

— Эрик не захочет меня искать. Я человек. Он ненавидит людей.

— Но ты — все еще ты, — сказал он уверенным тоном. А вот Рейвен никогда не была в этом уверена. Она сомневалась с тех самых пор, когда была еще ребенком, а ее кожа налилась синевой. Долгое время ей было достаточно миссии, которую она разделяла с Эриком, но теперь ее нет, и неизвестно, что осталось.

Очень ласково Зверь спросил: 

— Кто причинял тебе боль, Рейвен? Что они делали с тобой?

— Полиция. ФБР. Кто-то еще. Я не знаю, кто, но у них были бейджики и пистолеты, —Рейвен провела ногтями по волосам. — Они прикрепили ко мне провода и били током...

От ударов ее тело дергалось, шло рябью, меняло оттенки от голубого до розового, от коричневого до красного, становясь то женским, то мужским, то телом животного, то человека, то нагим, то одетым. Крик, вырывавшийся из ее горла, принадлежал сотням голосов, и все они при этом не могли не принадлежать ей. Все перестало иметь какое-либо значение задолго до того, как ее запихали в тот грузовик, до того, как Эрик пришел за ней. Иногда Рейвен думала: то, что ей вкололи Вакцину, тоже было неважно, потому что она и так уже перестала быть собой.

— Мне очень жаль, — произнес Зверь.

— Люди — зло.

Он замялся. 

— Люди могут быть злом.

Это не одно и то же, но сейчас Рейвен не могла об этом думать. Она хотела спать, спать в своей комнате. Но здесь не было кровати.

— Можно я лягу на диване?

— Конечно.

Но даже так она не чувствовала себя в безопасности. 

— Ты останешься?

— Конечно, — его огромная лапа опустилась ей на плечо.

И вот, лежа на диване, она наблюдала за Зверем, который стерег ее покой на соседнем стуле. И Рейвен не отводила от него глаз до тех пор, пока наконец, наконец-то голова не упала на подушку и она не уснула. 

**Мари**

Кто же такая Мари?

В первый раз она спросила себя об этом в день, когда проснулась и узнала, что Профессор Икс вернулся из мертвых. В день, когда все казалось возможным. Да, она живет в своей прежней комнате, у нее та же одежда и то же лицо, но все изменилось. Или скоро изменится.

— Почему ты до сих пор тут? — поинтересовался Вольт, нахальный старшеклассник со способностью управлять электричеством, но не настолько же впечатляющим характером. — Разве ты не должна сейчас влачить жалкое существование где-то в другом месте? 

— Я все еще часть этой школы, — ответила Мари, по-прежнему пытаясь понять, что это в действительности означает.

Логан был верен своему слову и приставил ее к делу. Она выполняла одну из обязанностей Саммерса, обслуживая большую часть технического оборудования и ведя его учет. Особо крутые штуки оставались на попечении Форджа, но Мари была способна на большее, нежели только проверять униформу и коммуникаторы, и готовилась вскоре приступить еще и к работе с транспортом. Может, ее даже научат пилотировать Черного Дрозда, раз уж ей удалось однажды его запустить.

— Окей, — из-за зажатой в зубах Логана сигары казалось, что он ухмыляется, глядя, как она изучает мотоцикл, но это было не так. — Назови мне четыре основных части пусковой системы в том порядке, в каком они чаще всего ломаются.

— Аккумулятор. Переключатель стартера.

Дальше мотор или реле? Мари заправила за ухо седую прядь волос. 

— Реле стартера и двигатель стартера.

Другой бы похвалил ее, но Логан ничего не сказал, лишь кивнул. Это движение значило для нее много больше любой похвалы.

Они стояли в гараже, где она теперь проводила часть своего времени. И Логан уже не был единственным, кто пропах машинным маслом. К ее удивлению, ей нравилось копаться в двигателях, носить потертые джинсы и футболку, работать руками и часами напролет слушать радио. Логан любил старую музыку 70-ых и 80-ых, но пару раз она выбирала станции сама. Она абсолютно точно засекла, как его пальцы постукивали по Черному Дрозду в такт какому-то очередному хип-хопу, но ничего не сказала.

Хотя почему бы и не подразнить его немного? Роуг была для этого слишком застенчивой, но Мари может быть посмелее.

Логан ткнул сигарой в мотоцикл. 

— Допустим, не работает двигатель стартера. В чем, скорее всего, проблема?

— Скорее всего, он просто засорился. Но надо проверить: может быть, стерлись контактные щетки или втулки подшипников, а может, дело в распределителе.

— Втулки подшипников? — он смерил ее взглядом.

Черт, а она сказала втулки? Может, там просто подшипники? Мари подумала секунду и кивнула: 

— Да. Втулки подшипников.

— Ну, тогда ладно, малыш, — по лицу Логана скользнула уже настоящая улыбка.

Вот и время начать дразниться. 

— Малыш? Да когда ты уже перестанешь?

— Я гораздо старше тебя.

— Ты и Грозы тоже старше, но ее не зовешь ребенком.

Она сделала вид, что очень внимательно осматривает мотоцикл, поглаживая пальцами хромированный бок. 

— Может, пора звать тебя дедулей.

— Дедулей? — было непонятно, удивился Логан или обозлился. Скорее, и то и другое.

Поэтому Мари приняла самый невинный вид.

— Или Цап-Царап?

— Если только услышу от тебя такое… — но Логан не закончил фразу, потому что Мари смеялась так, что уже совсем не слушала.

Итак, Мари может принести пользу команде. Мари может постоять за себя. Мари может вволю дразнить Логана и даже местами флиртовать.

И все это не отвечает на изначальный вопрос: кто она такая.

Другие студенты всегда расступались перед ней в коридорах: не из-за того, что были как-то недружелюбно настроены, а просто потому, что это было разумно. Мари никогда над этим особенно не задумывалась, чаще всего она радовалась, что никому не причинит случайного вреда. Но теперь она жадно искала человеческих прикосновений, похлопываний по плечу, хотя бы обычных столкновений в толпе. Она очень тосковала по ним. Объятия, рукопожатие, даже простое «дай пять!» подняли бы настроение на целый день.

Но их не было. Между Мари и остальными больше не было физических преград, но зато появился эмоциональный барьер. Они считали, что Вакцина изменила не только ее ДНК. Она стала изгоем в единственном месте, которое считала своим домом.

Телепередачи ситуацию не улучшали. Они начались недели две назад после сенсации о создании синтетической Вакцины — примерно тогда же, когда Профессора Икс, все еще не приходящего в сознание, перевезли в поместье. В таких передачах Вакцину представляли чем-то очень привлекательным. Показывали всегда самые отталкивающие мутации: изуродованные лица, длинные клыки, звериные когти. А потом показывали людей после процедуры, шикарных, как супермодели. Они выходили медленно и торжественно, залитые солнечным светом, и крупный заголовок призывал: ПОМОГИ НАМ, ПОМОГИ СЕБЕ. Как если бы каждая мутация была вот такой отвратительной, а укол мог одним махом исправить все проблемы и сделать кого угодно красавцем. Насколько Мари могла судить, в ее случае последствия принятия Вакцины прошли так гладко, как это было возможно… и все же у нее была масса проблем. Гораздо хуже приходилось Мистик.

Мистик — сложно было думать о ней как о Рейвен Даркхолм — стала школьным призраком. Ей позволили остаться, в основном из-за Зверя, который заступался за нее и следил, чтобы не возникало проблем. Но сама Мари считала, что пребывание здесь не шло ей на пользу. Мистик по-прежнему сутулилась, и ее взгляд рассеянно бродил вокруг, не сосредотачиваясь ни на чем. Гроза сказала, что Магнето бросил ее, когда она стала человеком. Когда Мари видела, как Бобби идет по коридору с Китти и будто бы невзначай сжимает ее руку, ей казалось, что отчасти она понимает Мистик.

Однажды ночью Мари тихонько спустилась вниз поискать чего-нибудь попить на кухне и заметила, что за столом сидит Бобби. Тот выглядел усталым и даже подавленным. Она тихонько окликнула его — первый раз с момента их размолвки. 

Бобби обернулся к ней, но не выказал никакого удивления или волнения. Даже не смутился. Наверное, лучше всего его реакцию можно было бы описать словом «раздражение».

Она понимала, что в ближайшее время они будут вызывать друг у друга неловкость, и попыталась вести себя непринужденно: 

— Ты не спишь.

— Я получил письмо от родителей, — произнес Бобби.— Они просят меня принять Вакцину.

Когда Мари только вколола себе Вакцину, она написала родителям. Впервые с тех пор, как рассказала им о школе, и впервые мать написала ответ. Когда Мари его увидела, у нее екнуло сердце.

Мама была счастлива и писала: «Теперь все хорошо, ты можешь вернуться домой». И впервые Мари ясно поняла, что до того вернуться не могла.

— Мне жаль, — тихо сказала она.

Бобби развернулся к ней. 

— Ты уже приняла ее. Ты человек. Почему ты не идешь домой?— на слове «домой» его голос дрогнул, а на глазах блеснули слезы. — Тебе можно вернуться домой! Можно увидеть семью! Почему ты не идешь? Почему никто…

Он вскочил из-за стола и выбежал из кухни. Мари снова вспомнила надоедливые передачи. ПОМОГИ НАМ, ПОМОГИ СЕБЕ.

Не только она не знала, что делать со своей жизнью.

**Эрик**

Эрик не спал. Практически не ел. С небольшого банковского счета, оформленного на его нынешнее имя, были сняты последние деньги. На оставшиеся он не смог бы прожить дольше пары месяцев.

Все это было неважно. Либо он сможет вернуть свою силу, либо погибнет. Все погибнет.

Человеческие передачи всегда были идиотскими. Но теперь люди решили приплести туда еще и Бога.

— Бог создал человека по своему образу и подобию! — вещал преподобный Мэтью Рисман, лидер движения Очищения. Его показывали по всем каналам, в каждой газете мелькали его фотографии, как правило, на фоне распятия. — Подобные мутации отдаляют человечество от образа Бога и от воли Его. Но по милости своей Господь указал нам путь, чтобы вернуть заблудших. Сатана взял этих мутантов под свою власть при рождении, нанеся на них свои метки. Разве нет у них клыков? Разве нет у некоторых из них хвоста, как у Люцифера? А теперь они отказываются принять Вакцину! Отказываются вернуться к образу Божьему. Они выбирают образ дьявола!

И так далее. Рисман преодолел путь от неизвестности до вершин славы за несколько месяцев, его выступления собирали огромные толпы. Он искал скорее внимания общества, чем настоящих последователей, и в новостях его часто называли фанатиком и подстрекателем. Те, кто был верен ему, Очистители, считались изгоями общества, подобно отрядам народного ополчения 90-ых. Но то, что люди от них отворачивались, совершенно не нравилось Эрику. Напротив, одиозный политик давал простым обывателям возможность почувствовать себя великодушными либералами. _У меня нет предубеждения против мутантов_ , подумают они, _я не такой, как этот Рисман_. И поэтому не почувствуют никакой вины за собой, голосуя за обязательную регистрацию или обязательное введение Вакцины. 

Эрик заметил, что Зверь подозрительно молчит об этом в своих выступлениях; впрочем, возможно, организация, к которой он присоединился, ограничивает его возможность высказаться. О, без сомнений, ему позволят сказать пару слов в защиту мутантского рода, но никогда не дадут спорить с Иисусом. Политическое самоубийство.

Когда-то об этом не смог бы промолчать Чарльз. Но сейчас не осталось никого, кто мог бы говорить. Никого, кого стали бы слушать: Эрик знал, что потерял своё влияние вместе со своими силами. Такова цена власти — он с готовностью выплатил ее сполна, но она оказалась слишком высока.

Старое плетеное кресло, входившее в меблировку комнаты, скрипнуло под весом Эрика, когда тот приготовился к очередной попытке. На потрескавшемся столе высился столбик монет по двадцать пять центов. Все, что Эрик мог потратить на еду на этой неделе.

Вытянув руку, он старался услышать металл, попробовать его на вкус, прокатить этот трепет по всей коже. Это уже была не та полная нечувствительность, что сковывала его на протяжении недель после Вакцины: Эрик что-то ощущал. Может быть, так ловят первый проблеск света те, кто долго был незряч. Мышцы руки напряглись, когда он призвал монеты подняться, повернуться и облететь вокруг комнаты…

Стопка качнулась, несколько монет соскользнули с верхушки и звякнули по столу. Одна провисела в воздухе полсекунды, может, меньше, прежде чем упасть.

Эрик устало ссутулился. Разочарование было слишком велико, чтобы огорчиться. Оно стирало чувства, погружало в оцепенение.

Если бы у него не было ни сил, ни надежды когда-нибудь вернуть их, он знал бы, что делать. Он спустился бы к реке, набив карманы камнями, и просто пошел бы ко дну. Утонуть в реке имени Чарльза* – последнее его слово, одновременно жестокая насмешка и признание в любви, которое уже никто не поймет.

Так он умер бы и не увидел угасание и гибель своего народа.

Но теперь все было иначе. Гораздо хуже. Мутанты предпочли дать уничтожить себя. Они выстраивались в очереди в больницы. Давали полные благодарности интервью о возвращении к нормальной жизни. Их кожа меняла цвет, из ярко-алой или оттенка индиго становясь светлой и всем привычной. Они выбрасывали свои скукоженные крылья в мусор, как обрезанные ногти. Они предпочитали вырывать себе клыки.

Самым тяжелым для Эрика оказалось однажды увидеть по телевизору Химеру — последнюю, кого он ожидал узнать среди «очищенных». Химера, некогда одна из самых верных членов Братства, теперь стала человеком по собственной воле.

— Я старалась извлечь из своих способностей максимум пользы, — говорила она в интервью. — Я выслеживала наркодилеров, преступников. Но все равно приходилось жить с мыслью, что меня всегда будут ненавидеть и на меня будут охотиться. Мутанты куда более одиноки, чем большинство готово признать.

И хуже всего было то, что в ее словах он слышал отголосок собственных.

Сколько раз он повторял Братству, что они всегда будут стоять особняком? Что их всегда будут презирать, что только превосходство и доминирование обеспечат им безопасность? Он не дал Братству ни одной причины верить во что-то, кроме отчаянной битвы за собственную жизнь. Когда им предоставили альтернативу, ошеломляющее большинство выбрали мир.

И вот что осталось от дела всей его жизни: испуганные мутанты отказываются от своих исконных прав по рождению, за исключением нескольких отморозков. Великая миссия Эрика лежит в руинах. Теперь он может только вспоминать и подвергать сомнению все решения, которые когда-то принимал.

Если бы только он вернул силы! Если восстановление никогда не наступит, все абсолютно бессмысленно. Вакцина так и будет ослаблять и уничтожать его народ, и они не смогут сражаться, даже если захотят.

Его рука дрожала, когда он отвел в сторону прядь седых волос. Он так устал.

Думая о том, как всё это время развивались его способности, он напомнил себе. Десятилетия. Всю юность он потратил на то, чтобы сделать себя сильнее, а точность и аккуратность пришли лишь в зрелом возрасте. Лишь после того, как он стал работать с Чарльзом Ксавье.

_Господи, Чарльз, как же ты мне сейчас нужен._

Затертые обрывки памяти проплывали перед ним, и он был слишком вымотан и подавлен, чтобы сопротивляться. Эрик вспоминал, как вместе с Чарльзом бродил по улицам Нью-Йорка. Они надели шляпы набекрень, как им казалось — это стильно. Он вспоминал, как крадучись пробирался через школьный холл по ночам, чтобы никто из студентов не увидел, куда он идет и зачем, и все время ощущал Чарльзово желание. Он вспоминал ночь, когда они открыли окно, негромко играла Stardust, и они с Чарльзом целовались как подростки целый час, пока игла, зашипев, не соскользнула с желобка пластинки Нэта Кинга Коула.

И он вспоминал, как все начиналось.

_Отдаленный уголок территории поместья в пасмурный, ветреный весенний день, один из тех, когда кажется, что зима вновь вернулась._

_Чарльз планирует устроить взлетную площадку для самолета прямо здесь, бурно жестикулирует, поясняя, где она будет находиться, пока неожиданно не замечает тучи прямо над головой, и внезапный холодный поток дождя не обрушивается на них._

_Добежать до машины, пока дождь не вымочил их обоих, холодный воздух врывается в горло Эрика, земля мягко пружинит под ногами._

_Переднее сиденье, слабый шум обогревателя._

_— У тебя нет перчаток, Эрик? Ты же знаешь, ты мог взять какие-нибудь из моих._

_Чарльз стягивает свои дорогие кожаные перчатки, и Эрик думает, что он отдаст их по доброте душевной._

_Вместо этого Чарльз берет красные потрескавшиеся руки Эрика в свои, растирает их и греет._

_— Быть телепатом не всегда удобно: когда люди узнают об этом, то считают, что ты понимаешь все. Слышать — не то же самое, что понимать._

_Оторвать взгляд от рук Чарльза, массирующих его собственные, чтобы совсем близко увидеть синие глаза, полные неуверенности, но вместе с ней и нежности._

_В темных глазах Эрика, всегда глядящих с подозрением, сейчас загорается надежда._

_— И я пытался сказать себе: сначала нужно думать о детях, что мы собираемся делать для них, потому что мы не можем обезопасить от… личных интересов, но… боже мой, Эрик…_

_Осознание, что его безответная и бессмысленная страсть вовсе не безответна и не бессмысленна. Капли дождя громко стучат по ветровому стеклу. Пульс бьется в пальцах, сжимающих пальцы Чарльза, прикосновения превращаются в ласки, и они прижимаются друг к другу еще ближе._

_«Чарльз»,— шепчет Эрик как никогда тихо, а звук тает, растекаясь по позвоночнику, как горячий воск в пламени свечи._

_— Я не понимаю, хочешь ты меня или нет, потому что я хочу тебя слишком сильно и не знаю, где кончаюсь я и начинаешься ты…_

_Притянуть Чарльза к себе. Ловить губы Чарльза своими. Ощущать щетину кончиками пальцев, язык Чарльза между своих губ, отчаянное желание быть ближе, еще ближе, опрокинуть Чарльза на кресло и целовать его, пока у обоих не закружится голова._

_— Я хочу тебя. Боже, как я хочу тебя._

Эрик широко раскрыл глаза.

Это действительно воспоминания о том дне. Но не все принадлежат ему.

Образ его собственного лица, звук его собственного голоса…

Невозможно. Он видел, как Чарльз умер. Энергия Темного Феникса разорвала его в клочья, а Эрик не мог сделать ничего, кроме как смотреть.

И все же.

Пошатываясь, он поднялся со стула и подошел к столу. Пропустил между пальцев монеты.

Если больше не покупать еду, он сможет уехать. Хотя первой остановкой, без сомнений, должна была стать школа, Эрик чувствовал, что ему придется идти гораздо дальше. Но у него наконец-то появилась путеводная звезда.

______________

*В Бостоне действительно есть река с таким названием.

**Логан**

Кризис грянул через шесть недель после объявления о синтетической Вакцине.

— Это что еще за дрянь? — возмутился Логан, стоя у окна рядом с Ороро.

— Протест, — ответила она. — Очистители. Говорят, мы поощряем детей жить во грехе.

Теперь это означало «жить, будучи мутантом». Около трех сотен Очистителей собрались возле дальних ворот, распевая «Onward Christian Soldiers»*, будто таким образом могли чего-то добиться.

— Что ж, вы, наверное, с ними уже встречались, — протянул Логан, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Нет, — голос Ороро звучал приглушенно и выдавал отчаяние. — Настоящая цель школы до недавних пор была тайной. Но тут начались эти демонстрации в Новом Салеме. Когда я увидела их сегодня в первый раз, подумала, что они стали куда наглее. Но потом поняла, что дело было в Профессоре. Наверняка. Люди бы пошли осаждать школу, как только узнали бы правду. Видимо, он вмешивался и влиял на их мысли, так что они оставались в городе, не трогая детей.

Дети наблюдали за происходящим из окон верхних этажей. Все они получили письма из дома, подобные тому, от которого Мари ревела целых полтора часа. Никто не уехал, но многие поняли, что находиться в школе становится опасно — так же, как опасно быть тем, кто ты есть. Что они подумают, увидев демонстрацию? Очистители выглядели чересчур агрессивными для тех, кто якобы действует во имя любви. «ПОДУМАЙ О ДЕТЯХ», — гласил один из плакатов. Как будто хоть один человек посреди толпы потратил пару минут и подумал, что же почувствуют сами дети, заметив такие плакаты под окнами.

Другой плакат: «А ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, КТО ТВОЙ РЕБЕНОК?»

— Хорошо бы Ксавье поправился, — сказал Логан.

— Не только ты этого хочешь, — Ороро взъерошила снежно-белую шевелюру. — Знаешь, я бы посмотрела, как Очистители собираются протестовать под грозой с градом.

— Срази их наповал.

Всего лишь метафора. Не более.

Прежде чем она приступила к делу, на лужайку выскочили двое подростков, распаленные злостью и совершенно безбашенные. Одна из них — Дионн, обладательница пурпурных волос, кошачьих ушей и телекинеза — возмущенно заорала на Очистителей: 

— А ну уходите отсюда!

— Покайся! — гаркнул кто-то, а затем раздался звук ружейного выстрела.

Дионн все еще падала, когда Логан со стуком распахнул настежь ставни. Где-то наверху, высоко в небе, гневно закричала Ороро. Небо быстро потемнело. Пыл Очистителей угас, и они начали разбегаться, не будучи готовы и правда перейти к насилию. 

Не все, напомнил себе Логан. Только один из них. Этого хватило.

При свете вспышек молний, озарявших паникующих Очистителей, Логан подбежал к рухнувшей на землю Дионн. К его удивлению и облегчению, крови почти не было. Она привстала на локте, и, кажется, ей даже не было больно.

Он заметил дротик, торчащий из плеча, только когда ее волосы начали постепенно чернеть. 

— Нет! — воскликнула Дионн, хватаясь за уши. 

Обычные человеческие уши. Она вытянула руку, ни слова не говоря о том, что хочет сделать, но и так было понятно, что у нее ничего не выходит. Она начала тихо всхлипывать: 

— Вакцина!

Логан, едва убедившись, что Дионн в порядке, был уже на грани того, чтобы отправиться следом и хорошенько встряхнуть хотя бы стрелявшего. Но тут он осознал, что если у Очистителей Вакцина, они в мгновение ока его ликвидируют.

И если он пойдет за ними сейчас, это не отменит того, что вскоре придут новые.

***

Вечером в тренировочном зале — единственном помещении в школе, способным вместить одновременно всех студентов, преподавателей и собравшихся выпускников — прошло экстренное собрание. Логан стоял впереди, рядом с Ороро и Хэнком. Школа была в достаточно серьезной опасности, чтобы он тоже мог считаться руководством.

Как он вообще сюда попал? Совсем недавно Логан даже не был уверен, присоединяться ли к команде Ксавье — а теперь чуть ли не возглавляет ее. Ответственность удавкой обвила шею, захлестнула смертельной петлей, но тут он заметил Мари, стоящую в дальнем конце переполненного зала. Она напомнила ему о самом смысле существования их команды: для Логана практически все сводилось к тому, что Ксавье дал Мари приют, когда все от нее отвернулись. Что бы ни заставило Ксавье сделать это, Логан ничего не имел против таких побуждений. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Послушайте меня, — призвала Гроза, и толпа затихла. — После того, что случилось сегодня с Дионн, школа получила множество писем от родителей с требованиями вернуть детей домой. Боюсь, в отношении несовершеннолетних учеников нам остается лишь подчиниться.

Снова поднялся шум — злость, страх, неуверенность. Дионн сама настояла на том, чтобы вернуться в Бомонт буквально через час после атаки, не захотев даже показываться в новом облике в школьных коридорах. Похоже, быть человеком тяжелее, чем кажется.

Логан машинально вновь разыскал взглядом Мари. Та пристроилась позади основной толпы, явно неуверенная, что ее место здесь.

— Как бы то ни было, — продолжала Гроза, подняв руку, — многие из вас находятся здесь, не поддерживая никаких связей со своими семьями. Некоторые родители считают, что вам будет безопаснее с нами, с другими мутантами, нежели дома. Но мы не можем больше оставаться здесь, поскольку школа стала слишком явной мишенью.

— Полиция может прислать охрану… — начал кто-то.

Хэнк мрачно прервал его: 

— Полицейское управление Нового Салема отказалось от принятия каких-либо особых мер безопасности. Сказали, нет средств. На самом деле, я подозреваю, они вообще не видят нашей беды. Один из полицейских, с которым я говорил о Дионн, назвал это «решением ее проблемы».

Повисло молчание. Обычно они не слишком беспокоились об охране школы — даже в ту единственную попытку захвата, когда не было никого из взрослых, кроме Логана, большинству детей удалось сбежать, вырубив при этом изрядное количество солдат. Но если у Очистителей была Вакцина, они могли обратить любого мутанта в человека, и на способности, их главный козырь, уже нельзя было положиться.

Ороро продолжила: 

— Разумеется, если кто-то из вас захочет уйти, вернуться к своим семьям, приняв Вакцину или нет, это ваш выбор. Мы поможем тем, кто решит поступить так. Но школа должна найти другое, более безопасное месторасположение, причем немедленно.

Кругом загомонили, выдвигая предположения, протесты, бурно обсуждая все произошедшее и не внося никакой ясности. Оглохнуть можно. Логан подумал, что на ментальном уровне это может быть настолько громко, что разбудит Ксавье. Ему бы хотелось узнать, что по этому поводу думает Профессор. Никому не нравилась идея покинуть нынешнее любимое и обжитое место.

Зверь вышел на середину и перекрыл гул толпы своим глубоким голосом:

— Итак, мы знаем, что сейчас Вакцина стала общедоступной, дешевой и неограниченной. Люди, которые сочувствуют нам, желают как можно скорее избавить нас от мутаций, как они считают, для нашего же блага. Люди, которые нам не сочувствуют, хотят вычеркнуть само наше существование из истории. Сегодня мы видели, какой вред приносят экстремисты. Это несопоставимо с вредом, который могут принести те, кто думает, что действует из лучших побуждений. Оставаться здесь и защищать поместье будет слишком недальновидно.

— Мы попросим помощи у всех выпускников, которым можем доверять, — сказала Гроза. — Важно перемещаться незаметно, без лишнего шума. Если это получит публичную огласку, станет в сотни раз труднее. А на новой базе мы сможем обеспечить безопасность детей до тех пор, пока не решим, что делать с Очистителями. Школа важнее всего.

— Нельзя недооценивать серьезность ситуации, — добавил Зверь. — Пожалуйста, взвесьте свое решение оставаться с нами или уходить, обдумайте все риски.

В наступившей тишине заговорил студент: 

— А мы будем сообщать про это Братству? Ну, то есть, если нам нужна помощь, может, и им тоже.

К изумлению Логана — и не только его, судя по воцарившемуся молчанию, — единственной, кто ответил, стала Мистик:

— Не сейчас.

Она потянула себя за прядь волос, сильно, как будто хотела вырвать с корнем.

— Эрик бы послушал. Пиро не станет.

Нет, Пиро не станет их слушать. Эта паскуда там сейчас за старшего? Он пойдет против человечества, несмотря ни на что, и Вакцина только окончательно сорвет ему крышу. Логан достаточно повидал испорченных ребят, чтобы понять: Пиро прогнил изнутри насквозь.

— Ладно, — решительно сказала Китти. Эта маленькая и бойкая девчушка нравилась Логану. Жалко, что спуталась с тем щенком. — Мы будем сами по себе. А куда мы пойдем?

— Есть разные варианты, по большей части вне страны, — Зверь начал перечислять, загибая пальцы. — Швейцария требует регистрации всех мутантов, но эта регистрация полностью конфиденциальна, и они упорно отказываются выдавать мутантов другим государствам. Во многих скандинавских странах также введена регистрация, но там достаточно хорошо обеспечивают защиту гражданских прав. В Аргентине пока что не задают никаких вопросов. А Италия? Ха! Да правительство четырежды терпело крах, едва приступая к обсуждению проблемы.

Тут он вспомнил, что участвует не в чисто теоретической дискуссии.

— С технической точки зрения, сперва мы должны попробовать Канаду.

В Канаде попытка ввести регистрацию мутантов с треском провалилась, и движение Очистителей не находило особой поддержки. Все знали, что мутанты постепенно стекаются туда, кто-то — оформив документы, кто-то без них. Их называли Уклоняющимися от Регистрации. Порой газеты и новостные сайты обвиняли Канаду в том, что она пытается усилить себя за счет мутантов, новой расы, чье лучшее оружие — эволюция. Логан подумал, что уже там видно будет, стоит ли из-за этого беспокоиться. Была некоторая проблема в том, что около границ начали формироваться добровольческие отряды Очистителей. В основном просто громилы, у которых с собой больше пива, чем оружия, немного сектантов, предпочитающих песнопения сражениям, но в целом это не воодушевляло.

Но до границы было ехать всего несколько часов, и Логан заключил, что прорываться туда в любом случае проще, чем куда-то еще. 

К его удивлению, Мари нерешительно подняла руку.

— Кажется, я знаю, куда мы можем пойти.

Все уставились на нее. Долговязый подросток — Вольт, кажется — выкрикнул: 

— Да ты же больше не мутант! Почему ты тут?

— Так. Мы здесь все вместе, — произнес Логан, смерив Вольта взглядом, который тот надолго запомнит. — Прими это как должное, ладно? Мари, что ты говорила?

Она поколебалась, но вновь подала голос: 

— Мы можем вернуться на озеро Алкали.

По залу пробежал неодобрительный шепот, а Логан нахмурился. Правительство знало об этом месте, они же сами его и строили. А еще оно погребено под водой на глубине сотен футов. И еще там погиб Скотт, и Джин… настоящая Джин, не Феникс. В общем, озеро не входило в список любимых курортов Логана.

Но Зверь вскочил, от волнения зашевелив усами. 

— Ну конечно! Надо немедленно все продумать.

Видя непонимание, он продолжил: 

— Где-то под озером есть модель Церебро. Мы сможем привести ее в порядок, если будет время.

Дальше продолжать не было нужды. Когда Профессор поправится, он сможет использовать Церебро, чтобы созвать всех мутантов со всего мира. Единственная хорошая новость за последнее время.

А если Профессор никогда не очнется — что ж, озеро Алкали ничем не хуже любого другого места.

Вокруг закивали, соглашаясь, и, успокоившись, сели обсуждать. Мари слегка выпрямилась, довольная тем, что сделала что-то полезное.

Логан хорошо знал те места и размышлял всего секунду. 

— Есть одна мысль, — произнес он. — Старый шахтерский поселок совсем рядом, пара часов езды от Алкали. Построен вблизи железной шахты, которая истощились в семидесятых, Клармонтская жила. Там много пустых домов. Может, не в лучшем виде, но последний раз, когда я там был, все еще неплохо сохранились. И это почти на краю света. Можно подумать над этим.

Зверь удовлетворенно распушил шерсть. 

— Значит, у нас есть план.

Во всяком случае, у них есть зачатки плана, и несколько человек тут же собралось проработать детали. На совещание пригласили и Логана. Конечно, в этом был смысл, поскольку он знал ту местность, но черт, неужели он должен заниматься именно этим? Просиживать штаны на собраниях? Он с удовольствием предпочел бы когтями снести череп какому-нибудь Очистителю. Но если это нужно для того, чтобы детей оставили в покое, — что ж, у него нет выхода.

Чтобы справиться с неловкостью, он попросил сделать перекур — видимо, никто не вспомнил, что он привык курить везде, не спрашивая разрешения. Логан вышел в коридор. Хотя обычно здесь мало кто ходил, сейчас он не пустовал. Но, пожалуй, только этого человека Логан и был рад видеть. 

— Привет, малыш. Хорошую идею подкинула. 

— Я же говорила, хватит звать меня малышом, — Мари улыбнулась в ответ на слова Логана. Шутка, понятная лишь им двоим. — И спасибо.

Освещение давали лампы, забранные металлическими решетками, и линии теней крест-накрест ложились на лицо Мари. 

— Теперь тебе бы надо ехать домой, — добавил он.

— Что?

— Твои родители просили тебя вернуться, так ведь? Ты должна быть там. Тебя ждет нормальная жизнь. Может, именно так ты и должна жить.

Ого, когда она злится, у нее в голосе проступает самый настоящий гнев.

— Уж кто-кто, а ты должен понимать, что я приняла Вакцину не потому, что боялась, что люди подумают обо мне! И я не хотела возвращаться к прошлому. Я хотела стать кем-то другим. Как же ты не видишь?

— Эй, эй, — замахал руками Логан. — Да вижу я, вижу. Просто тут становится опасно. Мне не нравится мысль о том, что тебя покалечат.

Ее взгляд смягчился, давая понять, что он ступил на зыбкую почву, сказал больше, чем нужно, хоть это и была чистая правда. Мари прислонилась к стене, заложив руки за спину, и тихо сказала:

— Слишком трусливо было бы сбегать от вас сейчас.

— Ты ни капли не труслива, — он шагнул ближе и посмотрел ей в глаза. — Но ситуация действительно серьезная, и если ты можешь укрыться в безопасном месте, лучше так и сделать.

— Я не уйду, — проговорила она. — Я больше не мутант, но все еще одна из вас. Если это значит рисковать собой, то так тому и быть. Я имею в виду, ты же знаешь, каково это, Логан? Ты вернулся, потому что ты один из нас.

Удавка все это время стягивала его шею, и Логан даже не думал попытаться высвободиться — не тогда, когда Мари стоит и смотрит на него так, будто он чего-то стоит. Он практически ей поверил. 

— Да. Знаю.

______________ 

*Гимн «Вперед, Христово воинство»

**Рейвен**

После собрания Рейвен ушла к себе в комнату. Ей вернули ее собственную, и первым делом она разобрала свою кровать и устроила постель на полу, потом пошла на чердак искать свои старые вещи. Сейчас стол, которого не должно было быть, был накрыт зеленым вязаным платком, побитым молью. А на книжном шкафу примостилась пожелтевшая тряпичная кукла. Больше никто не пытался сюда заходить, никто, кроме нее самой и Зверя, но Зверь — другое дело.

И поэтому, едва услышав стук в дверь, Рейвен без раздумий сказала: 

— Входи.

— Добрый вечер, — произнес Зверь. Он всегда так вежлив. Всегда был таким, даже когда они были подростками. Алекс и Армандо совершенно возмутительно с ней флиртовали, Шон и Ангел пытались отпускать какие-то вульгарные шуточки, но Хэнк всегда был мягок и обходителен. Давал ей раскрыться, уважал ее. А как-то раз, когда они все вместе ходили на фильм с Элвисом Пресли, начался ливень, и он укрыл ее своей курткой.

— Я тебя сегодня почти не видел. Как ты?

— Так же.

Одинока. Напугана. Совершенно не понимает, кем или чем сейчас является. Но уже может нормально есть. Ночные кошмары стали слабее. Никто не пытается проявлять к ней дружелюбие, помимо того же Зверя, но никто и не пытается нарочито грубить. 

— Может, немного получше.

Он присел на стул рядом с ее импровизированной кроватью. 

— Я хотел сказать…то, что ты сообщила на собрании сегодня — это был ценный вклад.

— Как будто никто не знает, что Пиро верить нельзя.

— Да, конечно, но именно ты поняла, что Пиро мог стать лидером Братства. Никто из нас не догадался бы. Он такой молодой.

— У него огонь.

— Мы знаем о его силе, разумеется…

— Я говорю не про его силу,— Рейвен обхватила себя за плечи и прислонилась к подушке. Вспоминать о Братстве было тяжело, но ей хотелось правильно выразить свою мысль. — Я имею в виду, у Пиро есть энергия. Драйв. Его ярость — как раскаленная топка. 

И она еще помнит, как жарко она пылает. 

— Люди тянулись к нему, даже если про себя были не согласны. А теперь многие будут согласны.

Зверь обдумывал ее слова, строго нахмурив свои темно-синие брови. 

— У тебя нет мыслей по поводу того, где они могут быть?

— Нет. Они наверняка ушли на новое место. Которое ни я, ни Магнето не видели.

— Я должен сообщить о нем властям. Но без конкретной информации это бессмысленно, верно? Как эта дурацкая «оранжевая тревога» в аэропорту. Что-то может произойти, но никто не знает, где и когда, — Зверь откинулся назад, прислонив голову к стене, и Рейвен вдруг поняла, что он устал не меньше ее самой. — Еще одна причина действовать быстро. Если Пиро атакует и как-то подтвердит опасения Очистителей… нам совершенно не нужны сражения при отъезде.

Нам, сказал Зверь. Рассчитывая, что она тоже пойдет. Рейвен не знала, как к этому относиться. На самом деле ей хотелось остаться в доме. Вернуть все на место, как было когда-то, еще без студентов.

Но другая ее часть — более глубокая, взрослая, знавшая боль, та, от которой она стремилась укрыться — знала, что ничего уже не вернуть.

Ну так почему бы и не Люди Икс? Почему бы не Канада? В конце концов, там будет Зверь.

Все еще с закрытыми глазами он произнес:

— Если ты вспомнишь еще что-нибудь важное про Пиро, неважно что, ты скажешь нам?

— Я скажу тебе.

Зверь не заметил различия.

— Не думай, что никто не заметил твоего вклада. Это место — твой дом, Рейвен. Я думаю, всегда было им. 

Он такой наивный… даже не так. Невинный. Иногда Хэнк казался таким же невинным, как в ту пору, когда они только познакомились, когда он носил человеческое лицо, краснел от любого взгляда и стеснялся даже простых поцелуев. 

— Нам не нужно всегда. Нам нужно сейчас.

— Хорошо бы, — Зверь начал массировать виски.

— Ты устал, — сказала она. — Хочешь поспать?

— Еще бы. Но в последние дни как-то не до сна. 

— Если это поможет — я могу за тобой присмотреть. Как ты за мной.

Он открыл глаза, и стало ясно, что речь шла вовсе не о том… но ее ошибка глубоко тронула его. 

— Ты очень добра ко мне.

— Давай ложись.

Зверь помедлил перед тем, как повторить: 

— Только недолго. Не позволяй мне спать дольше часа.

— Обещаю, — кивнула Рейвен, и она так и собиралась поступить. Зверь, наверное, был единственным, кому она еще могла что-то обещать, даже такую малость.

**Чарльз**

Он был где-то внутри себя и одновременно снаружи.

Это строчка из Битлз, наверное? Чарльзу нравились Битлз, с первого момента, как он услышал «Love me Do». Его любимой была«You’ve Got to Hide Your Love Away», потому что напоминала об Эрике. Любимая — неподходящее слово, ведь эту песню было больно слушать, и все же он никогда не выключал ее, желая расслышать слова и снова думать об Эрике.

— Профессор? — это Ороро, он узнал ее голос. — Профессор, мы собираемся покинуть школу.

Им придется, Чарльз видел это в разуме Ороро. Через ее глаза, как через окна, он видел толпы протестующих, которые орали так близко, что слышали дети. Кто-то из них подстрелил Дионн, и ее страх вонзился в него холодным дротиком.

Потом он вновь отключился, просеивая чужие сознания бездумно, бесцельно, только вылавливая отдельные моменты. Вот преподобный Мэтью Рисман вещает по кабельному телевидению о том, что мутантов не было в замысле Бога. Рисман обильно пересыпал свои речи неверно истолкованными словами Господа, но в его сердце Чарльз читал четко просчитанную ненависть к мутантам, которая обеспечивала ему рейтинги — или придавала политический вес, кто знает. Пока все шло так хорошо...

Чарльз пробежал по краям сознаний последователей Рисмана. Их было гораздо, гораздо больше, чем могло бы быть — и их глазами он видел мутантов как жалких уродцев, мутантов как демонов, мутантов как гомосексуалистов, мутантов как всех, кого люди не могли принять, кто отличался от них — так много разумов, так много толкований и так мало понимания...

Когда он почувствовал, что больше не выдержит, его связь с необъятным распалась. Пространство сжалось от размеров всего мира до булавочной головки, остались только самые важные вещи: тепло и уют школы, биение сердца и самые ценные хранимые им воспоминания.

Джин, еще маленькая девочка.

Походы по оксфордским пабам с Рейвен, держащей его под руку.

Речь Хэнка по случаю присоединения к кабинету министров, его голос наполнен гордостью.

И Эрик — но не один момент. Каждая секунда с ним, радость и боль. Все время— Эрик.

— Чарльз, мы должны тебя увезти, — это Мойра. Он не мог вспомнить, она все еще та талантливая девушка, с которой он познакомился, или уже великолепный врач, которым стала позже. И то и другое, и ничего из этого. — Извини, если мы тебя тревожим. Но так надо.

_Нервничая, как школьник, пытается сладить с ремнем Эрика, а руки того теребят его рубашку. Открытые рты жадно прильнули друг к другу. По стеклам стучит дождь._

_— Дети..._

_— Будут только через час, — шепчет Эрик, прижимаясь к его шее, от горячего дыхания по телу пробегает дрожь. Руки шарят по спине Чарльза. — Они ушли на фильм с Элвисом Пресли._

_— Да здравствует Король._

_Эрик смеется, смех гулкой вибрацией отдается у него в груди. Чарльз улыбается от одной лишь мысли, что принес ему радость. Ее было не так уж много в жизни Эрика, но теперь все может измениться, теперь, вместе с ними, весь мир может измениться..._

_— Я думал, невозможно хотеть тебя сильнее, — жарко выдыхает Эрик прямо в ухо, а его пальцы дергают рубашку Чарльза, оголяя грудь. — Я ошибался._

_Эрик прижимает его к стене, его язык во рту Чарльза, рука нащупывает член Чарльза через ткань брюк. Желание сжимает Чарльза в раскаленном добела кулаке. И весь мир размазывается, тает, нет ничего, кроме Эрика, ничего, кроме их синхронных движений._

Провода на груди. Писк монитора. Он вспомнил, тот считывает показатели его сердцебиения. Значит, он все же жив? Чарльз начал забывать разницу между жизнью и смертью.

Дети уже не так напуганы. Им было чем заняться, и каждое дело, неважно, рутинное или опасное, справлялось со страхом куда лучше, чем все советы и слова утешения.

Вместе с детьми Чарльз сел в грузовик. Запер двери. Попрощался с единственным местом в мире, где чувствовал себя дома.

Потом — он бежит по коридору, он снова мальчик, а Рейвен сзади наступает на пятки.

— Ну, догони, если сможешь!

Рейвен сидела поодаль от остальных, как можно дальше, но все равно была близко, гораздо ближе к нему, чем все последние годы, и Чарльз потянулся к ней...

И встретил один лишь хаос и безумие. Он выскочил из нее, а заодно из своего собственного тела в густую черноту неизвестности. И вновь Чарльз ощутил ужас и боль преследуемых и отчаявшихся мутантов по всему миру. Его безгранично расширившийся разум проник куда глубже, чем бывало обычно, без использования Церебро, и жесточайшая боль ошеломляла.

Монитор начал пищать неровно. Мойра ругалась. Чарльзу казалось, что что-то было не так, но он не помнил, что.

Когда звуки снова стабилизировались, он отплыл прочь, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то якорь посреди бушующего шторма.

Пытаясь найти Эрика.

Эрик стоял на автобусной остановке, съежившись в тощем пальто, слабо защищавшем от ноябрьского ветра. Сухие листья шуршали у него под ногами. Он тот молодой мужчина, которого когда-то встретил Чарльз, и одновременно он гораздо старше — такой, каким Чарльз его запомнил в миг своей смерти. Глаза остались теми же.

— Чарльз, — прошептал Эрик, поднимая голову, — это ты?

Обрадованный Чарльз бросился к нему, не раздумывая, затянув их обоих в прошлое, в место, которое хорошо помнил. Здесь была твердая почва под ногами. Они лежали в одной кровати после той самой первой ночи, тяжело дыша и глядя друг на друга с изумлением.

_— Я совсем не хотел оставлять тебя в неизвестности, — Чарльз не мог перестать улыбаться, одной рукой приглаживая волосы, все еще мокрые после дождя. — Если бы я только был уверен, что ты тоже хочешь меня, хотел все это время — боже, Эрик, я бы столько с этим не затягивал, ни ради детей, ни ради чего угодно._

_— Послушай меня, — Эрик осторожно провел рукой по лицу Чарльза, большим пальцем очерчивая скулу, одновременно успокаивая его. — Это уже было._

_— И будет снова. Сейчас._

_Его тело уже снова отвечало Эрику. Чарльз придвинулся ближе, не желая оставлять ни дюйма свободного пространства между ними._

_— Знаешь, ты прав. Нет никаких властей, которые вправе проверять нас или забирать наших детей, только потому что мы — это мы. И кроме того, мы можем держать все в тайне. Как ты и говорил, чье же это дело, если не наше? — он улыбнулся с долей смущения. — Это моя лучшая тайна._

_Эрик поцеловал его, быстро и настойчиво._

_— Чарльз, сконцентрируйся. Ты можешь сказать, что с тобой происходит?_

_— Это неважно. Ничего уже не важно, кроме того, что мы вместе._

_— Это важно для меня. Ты должен попробовать._

_Чарльз попробовал. Комната задрожала, как если бы он наблюдал ее сквозь струи воды, текущей по оконным стеклам. Стены причудливо просвечивали, хотя непонятно было, что за ними находится. Только Эрик остался благословенно реальным — Чарльз все еще чувствовал его прикосновения и запах кожи._

_— Я заблудился, — прошептал он. — Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что нашел дорогу обратно к себе, оказывается, что я еще дальше, чем был. Иногда я не могу понять, чей разум — мой._

_Он опустил голову на грудь Эрика, нуждаясь в чем-то прочном и материальном._

_— Они увозят меня. Я не знаю, куда. Я должен быть там, помогать им, и я хочу быть, я пытаюсь быть — но из этого безумия нет выхода. Ты единственный, кто здесь реален._

_— Чарльз, я иду к тебе. Ты слышишь? — Эрик обнял его, их тела почти слились вместе, грудь к груди, сердца стучали в унисон, словно никто уже не сможет разорвать их связь даже физически. — Неважно как, я найду тебя._

_— Не уходи…_

Он смотрит на Эрика, но Эрик уже старше и носит шлем, разделяющий их сознания. Их окружает Церебро, но это неправильная Церебро, исковерканная, злобная, созданная, чтобы обратить Чарльза против всех, кто дорог ему. А Эрик помогает ей в этом.

— Убей их всех, — говорит Эрик. Это значит, каждого человека на Земле, и Чарльз не может остановить себя, он подчиняется. Что-то на границе его «я» кричит, захлебываясь болью от понимания, насколько это неправильно — и от понимания того, что Эрик окончательно, бесповоротно предал его.

Потом все эти разумы людей врываются в его собственный, мучительно задыхаются, корчатся в агонии, агония захватывает Чарльза и поглощает целиком.

Он должен спасти Эрика от него самого. Он прыгает с корабля в ледяной океан. Но там нет Эрика, там нет никого, и Чарльз тонет во тьме один.

**Логан**

С неба сыпалось то, что синоптики называли «снежно-ледяная изморось» — мелкий град, дождь и снег одновременно. В Японии это зовут _yukimajire_ , в России _slyakot_. Хотя Логан не помнил, где и когда он выучил эти языки, слова выплывали из памяти, проскальзывая из-за стены, окружавшей сознание. Он решил узнать мнение эксперта.

— Грязь, — проворчала Ороро из своего закутка в кабине грузовика, где свернулась клубком. — Я зову это грязью.

— Грязью? Ха. Думал, ты будешь… ну, не знаю, точнее с такими вещами.

Он затянулся сигарой, мягко прибавив газу, и трейлер рванул прямо к линии канадской границы. 

— Язык небрежен, — сказала Ороро несколько раздраженно, — а погода и так точна. Это человеческие слова не подходят.

— Прости, если это больная тема, — произнес Логан. Хотя ему идея казалась забавной. Ороро злится от того, что никто не умеет описывать погоду, надо же. Не забыть потом рассказать Мари. 

— Я не хотела грубить, — она вздохнула, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее под одеялом на узком сиденье. Он знал, что замкнутые пространства ей не нравятся, но Ороро не жаловалась. — Смесь разных осадков сложно создать. Что-то глобальное — проще. А с такой погодой, когда ни то ни другое, нужна концентрация.

И всё-таки она продолжала поддерживать эту слякоть, густую и противную, вынуждая пограничников поторопиться и пропустить их. 

В автоколонне было семь грузовых фур, заполненных до отказа. Шесть из них уже прошли — там было немного их оборудования, оружие и объемные тюки с вещами, а также старшие студенты, которые не могли полететь на Черном Дрозде, и Профессор, которого уложили позади.

Не все студенты последовали за ними: в конечном итоге они потеряли около дюжины. Их семьи потребовали вернуть детей домой, и десять в особенности настаивали на Вакцине. Двое пытались просто сбежать вместе с ними, но Ороро не позволила. Это было совсем не по вкусу Логану: дети должны сами решать, чего хотят. Она говорила, нельзя опускаться до похищения детей, это поставит их в положение настоящих преступников, скрывающихся от закона. И их розыск для правительства станет первостепенной задачей. Ну вот, а теперь этих детей обратили в тех, кем они никогда не были и не должны были стать: в простых людей.

Его пульс участился, не только из-за злости от произошедшего: приближался момент, когда стражи правопорядка могли решить, что в грузовике есть нечто, стоящее внимания. 

Если они заглянут в кабину, то сразу за парой холодильников, которые Колосс пристроил там для вида, обнаружат напуганных мутантов и огромную кучу оружия. Будет не так-то легко объяснить, откуда оно. И снова Логану захотелось, чтобы Чарльз был с ними, живой и здоровый, ведь не было ни единого шанса проскочить патруль без ментального вмешательства, и ни у кого из ехавших не было ни капли способностей подобного рода.

Наконец подошла их очередь. Логан нахлобучил водительскую кепку, затормозил и на всякий случай вытащил права и накладную на грузы на подставное лицо. 

Охранник крикнул: 

— T’es Quebecois, toi?

Логан зевнул, словно это была самая скучная ночь в его жизни.

— Oui. Temps affreux, n’est-ce pas?

— Terrible! Je ne peux pas attendre pour rentrer chez moi.

— Jesuisd’accord.*

С этими словами Логан хмыкнул и вернул грузовик на передачу, показывая, что готов проезжать. Небольшой порыв ветра от Ороро, и военных передернуло от обжигающего холода, проникающего сквозь униформу. Те подали знак, не собираясь больше их задерживать.

Когда грузовик миновал границу, Ороро пробормотала: 

— Где ты выучил французский?

— Встречай свежие новости: я канадец, — он снова глубоко затянулся сигарой. — Ну все, выдохни. Все позади.

— С твоим дымом в кабине вообще дышать невозможно.

Но потом она рассмеялась, и он следом за ней.

Снежинки за окном становились все крупнее и пушистее, постепенно из грязи превращаясь в хрупкие рождественские украшения.

***

Шахтерский поселок оказался более допотопным, чем Логан помнил. Ну или он слишком привык к комфорту, с тех пор как перестал жить в трейлере. Отчасти верно и то, и то. Но когда они наконец достигли жилья, тех, кто не мог телепортироваться, укачало, и все без исключения очень устали, поэтому ветхие домики выглядели куда заманчивее, чем кабина грузовика.

Все тут же принялись носиться по снегу, осматривая местность и разбирая вещи. Ороро попыталась навести порядок, и Логан ей помогал, в основном громогласно повторяя всё, что она говорила. Маленьких детей впустили в те домики, которые были побольше. Ороро поселилась с девочками, а Зверь с мальчиками.

Наверное, он злился, что Ороро посчитала его обязанным следить за порядком, но вообще-то она была права.

Доктор Мактаггерт потребовала выделить дом в центре поселка для Профессора. Пока его перетаскивали, он ни разу не пошевелился. По правде говоря, Логану казалось, будто Ксавье и не возвращался с того света, просто у них было тело, по которому нужно было скорбеть. Но его сердце билось, он дышал, и с каждым днем его лицо становилось все более знакомым. Значит, может, в этом что-то и было.

Он заметил, как Бобби Дрейк и Китти Прайд вместе выбрали домик, а Мари наблюдала за тем, как они туда вошли. Она стояла в одиночестве на «улице» — там, где их грузовики превратили снег в грязную кашу. Что-то в ее внешности — большие темные глаза, длинное зеленое пальто, развевающееся на ветру — напоминало ему об их первой встрече. Мари тогда была совсем еще девочкой, он пытался уехать от нее прочь, но не получилось. А сейчас она просто пошла тоже искать себе место, и он стоял и смотрел на нее несколько долгих секунд.

Некоторое время спустя Бобби спрятал грузовики, покрыв их наледью. Многие из мутантов могли быстро разморозить их, если понадобится. Логан подобрал себе жилище — хижину на краю поселка. Не слишком роскошно, но ему и не нужно было больше, чем просто крыша над головой и дровяная печь. Вместе со Зверем и Колоссом он распаковал продукты, которые они привезли с собой. Когда провизию грузили, казалось, ее хватит на целую армию, но на самом деле это израсходуется за два, в лучшем случае три месяца.

Будут ли они к тому моменту все еще здесь? Можно ли укрыть детей так, чтобы самим выйти и сражаться? Черт возьми, Логан действительно хотел бы знать.

Зверь в задумчивости сказал:

— Нам придется пойти в город, пока не станет слишком поздно. Я знаю, что наше присутствие здесь вполне законно, но, очевидно, лучше было бы не привлекать к себе внимание лишний раз.

— Пойдем охотиться, — хмыкнул Логан. — Здесь много оленей. И лосей. Только надо построить коптильню.

— У нас нет оружия. Вернее, почти все наше оружие противовоздушное, идти с базукой на лесных зверей — все равно что устраивать массовое убийство.

— Забудь про оружие, у нас с тобой есть когти, — явственно подначивал его Логан. — Готов ощутить в себе зверя?

— Святые небеса, — выдохнул Зверь, но не сказал «нет». Ха. Будет интересная охота.

К восходу солнца — здесь, на севере, да еще в декабре, это случалось около полудня — они более-менее расселились. Дети были в восторге, играли в снежки, катались с горок и смеялись больше, чем Логан когда-либо помнил. Через неделю они здесь ужасно заскучают, но пока можно, лучше наслаждаться моментом. Даже взрослым свобода вскружила голову, и они почти расслабились.

Вольт подключил к сети старый ресторан, или клуб, или что бы это там ни было в центре поселка, и теперь по вечерам сияли лампочки и работал музыкальный автомат. Дети сгрудились в задней комнате, где стоял телевизор. Он не ловил сигнал, потому что не было времени провести все коммуникации, но они обнаружили DVD-плеер и несколько фильмов, выбрав что-то про роботов и взрывы. Взрослые остались в переднем зале, танцевали и распивали пиво из личных запасов Логана. Это был настоящий праздник, первый день с момента смерти Ксавье, когда они были счастливы и в безопасности.

Временной смерти. Что бы это ни значило.

— Обычно я предпочитаю вино, но, должен сказать, это просто отлично сварено,— Зверь встопорщил мех и опорожнил стакан самого дешевого пойла. Видно, он уже выпил немало. — Хороший выбор, друг мой.

— Если продолжим в том же духе, запасы кончатся меньше чем через неделю.

— Сегодня особый случай, — возразила Ороро. Она держалась куда свободнее, чем Логан привык видеть, одной рукой обнимала Найткроулера, другой сжимала банку с пивом. — Будем наслаждаться, пока можем.

— Да будет так, — Логан чокнулся с ней своей банкой, и она засмеялась.

На другом конце комнаты он приметил обнявшихся Бобби и Китти, покачивающихся в медленном танце. Это лишь одна из множества пар, прильнувших друг к другу, но теперь он не мог не поискать взглядом Мари. И действительно, та сидела в дальнем углу, рассказывала Мойре об уроках пилотирования, которые у нее скоро начнутся... и старалась не обращать внимания на свою подругу и своего бывшего, наслаждающихся обществом друг друга.

Поэтому он допил пиво, смял банку и подошел к ней.

— Привет, — сказал Логан, кладя руку на ее обнаженное запястье. Он помнил, что она как никто другой наслаждалась подобными случайными прикосновениями, но большинство все еще предпочитало не трогать ее. — Хочешь потанцевать?

Ее глаза вспыхнули, и он подумал, что снова зашел слишком далеко, но было поздно, потому что Мари попрощалась с Мойрой и взяла его за руку. Когда она прижалась к нему, Арета Франклин запела «Try A Little Tenderness».

Правая рука Мари легла на основание шеи. Наверное, он ожидал почувствовать ее привычные перчатки, потому что на прикосновение отреагировала вся кожа, и совсем не так, как раньше. Гораздо сильнее.

Она робко склонила голову:

— Не думала, что ты будешь танцевать.

— Я танцую.

— Догадываюсь, — Мари стреляла в него глазами, но все еще не поднимала лицо.— Все так счастливы.

— Посмотрим, что они скажут после того, как по нам прокатится третья подряд снежная буря.

Она улыбнулась. Сейчас они стояли возле старого музыкального автомата с бирюзовыми лампочками и панелями из розового стекла. Цвета мерцали и переливались на белой пряди в ее волосах.

— Для того, кто при первой возможности забирается в ледяную тундру, ты как будто бы не очень рад.

— Я-то рад. Но меня вообще легко обрадовать. 

Теперь Мари рассмеялась, и Логан почувствовал, что сделал все правильно. Чуть-чуть поднял ей настроение. Сейчас она даже не замечала Бобби и Китти.

На самом деле, она их и так не замечала.

Они покачивались в такт музыке, и улыбка Мари чуть уменьшилась, когда она высвободила руку из его ладони и обвила вокруг талии. Логан понимал, что надо закружить ее в ответ, или как-то пошутить, или еще что-нибудь, но вместо этого положил руку ей на бедро. То, как она отреагировала на прикосновение, дернувшись в такт музыке, а потом встретилась с ним глазами… да, он уже не сможет звать ее ребенком.

Пока играла музыка, они больше не произносили ни слова, только двигались вместе, не в силах посмотреть друг другу в глаза.

Когда Арета допела, из динамиков полился какой-то скрежещущий металл 80-ых, и народ одобрительно зашумел, пускаясь в пляс. Даже Зверь после пары банок пива неожиданно втянулся в рок-н-ролл. Логан подхватил Мари за запястье и повел к боковой двери.

На выходе она накинула свое зеленое пальто. Он по-прежнему оставался в кожаной куртке. Дверь закрылась — снаружи было не то чтобы тихо, но по крайней мере не так ужасающе шумно. Их новый дом, казалось, сошел с тех праздничных открыток, где изображались крохотные избушки в снегу по самую крышу, залитые голубоватым светом луны.

Мари прислонилась к стене, изучая Логана со странной смесью вожделения и настороженности. Логан задался вопросом, с чего он вообще решил, что она до сих пор волнуется насчет Бобби.

— Послушай, — начал он, — Ты и я... — черт, что он собирается говорить?

Ее губы изогнулись в неуверенной усмешке: 

— Думаю, ты знаешь, что ты всегда мне нравился.

Вот что на это сказать? Лучшим выходом было бы солгать, но рядом с Мари он становился честнее, чем хотелось бы. 

— Я тоже к тебе очень привязан. Но черт побери, Мари, я слишком стар для тебя.

— Ну, если ты и правда не стареешь и все такое, то ты слишком стар для кого угодно, — тут ее глаза расширились, едва она поняла, что сказала. — Ох. Прости.

— Да нет, это правда.

Мари опять засмеялась, и он сообразил, что она не собирается на него давить. И ощутил одновременно облегчение и разочарование.

— Я знаю, каково это — ждать слишком долго.

Правильно ли он говорит? Логан продолжил:

— Но теперь у тебя есть все время в мире. Ты найдешь другого парня, не такого дряхлого.

— А если нет? — тихо спросила она. Может быть, все-таки собирается. — А если спустя десять лет я все еще буду ждать?

Логан отлично понимал, что не стоит этого говорить, но все же сказал: 

— Тогда в следующий раз пригласи меня на танец.

Она приоткрыла рот в недоумении, а он постарался пояснить свою мысль: 

— Тебе не придется ждать. Какой-нибудь парень подвернется так быстро, что голова закружится. Приведешь ко мне показать, я возненавижу его с первого взгляда, и вы двое будете жить долго и счастливо.

— Долго и счастливо? — Мари закатила глаза. — Как мило.

— Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Да. Понимаю.

Неоновые огни и шум вечеринки за стеной заполняли повисшее между ними молчание. Логан представлял какую-то другую, более счастливую жизнь, которая ждет ее — удивительную, чудесную и совсем рядом. Он никогда не сможет стать частью такой жизни. Но искренне желает ее Мари, всегда желал, и потому недоумевал, откуда теперь эта неловкость.

— Я понимаю тебя, слышишь? — Мари схватила его за кожаный рукав куртки. — Так будет лучше, я знаю. Но я… а, черт. Пусть так.

Она подалась вперед и поцеловала его. Логан ответил мгновенно, не думая, и инстинктивно заключил ее в объятия. Поцелуй вышел целомудренным и не продлился слишком долго — но дольше, чем кто-либо целовал ее прежде. А у него от простого прикосновения внутри вспыхнуло яростное пламя.

Мари отстранилась первой и сказала только:

— Хотя бы раз.

И выскользнула за дверь, возвращаясь на вечеринку.

Логан оперся о стену и уставился на снег. Пронизывающий ветер забирался под куртку, но он собирался постоять здесь еще немного. Ему определенно требовалось охладиться.

______________

* — Ты из Квебека?

— Да. Отвратная погода, правда?

— Ужасная! Не могу дождаться, когда вернусь домой.

— Точно.

**Хэнк**

В конце концов Хэнк решил, что это даже неплохо — поближе познакомиться со своими основными инстинктами.

Он уже несколько месяцев не посещал никакие собрания комитетов. Последнее его официальное сообщение — отправленное в правительство письмо об отставке, которое должно было прийти лишь после того, как они пересекут канадскую границу. Никаких больше пассивно-агрессивных писем в папке входящих. Никаких деловых обедов в расписании. Сейчас — только великолепие зимнего утра, только снег, скрипящий под лапами.

— Я бы сказал, что ты похож на индейца, — хмыкнул Логан, указывая сигарой на его ноги. — Но индейцы носят обувь.

— Ерунда. Мои ноги приспособлены для этого лучше, чем любая обувь, — его мех за последние две недели отрос, адаптируясь к холоду. — А теперь расскажи мне основные принципы охоты на оленей.

— Для начала надо постараться, чтобы тебя не учуяли, — с этими словами Логан затушил сигару о снег, а затем спрятал в карман куртки, чтобы докурить после. — Давай, Пушистик. Пойдем прогуляемся.

Они углубились в лес, и сосновый запах становился все сильнее. Это напомнило еще об одном небольшом деле.

— Рождество всего через неделю. Что мы будем делать для детей?

— Уже Рождество? О черт.

Большинство студентов не появлялись у себя дома, и поэтому на праздники школа была полна народа. Ксавье, как правило, подбирал для каждого ребенка что-то индивидуально, и, разумеется, самый могущественный в мире телепат прекрасно знал, что им нужно. Хэнк отлично помнил год, когда получил полное собрание сочинений Шекспира с комментариями. Иногда было что-то для школы в целом — например, новое футбольное поле, или видеоигры, или поездка в Манхэттен на представление в Радио Сити Мюзик Холл. У Хэнка Рождество всегда ассоциировалось с The Rockettes.

Но в этом году традиции придется нарушить, и возможно, так теперь будет всегда.

— Полагаю, у нас нет недостатка в елях,— сказал Хэнк, обводя рукой окружавший их лес. — Можно отпраздновать в старинном стиле. Попкорн и гирлянды из фольги. Что-нибудь в этом духе. Хотя ради безопасности лучше обойтись без горящих свечей на деревьях. А ты что предлагаешь?

— Не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз отмечал Рождество как-то иначе, кроме как глядя футбол, — Логан искоса посмотрел на него.

С учетом его амнезии, оставившей в памяти только последние два десятилетия, Хэнк посчитал, что Логан не преувеличивает. 

— Что ж, тем больше причин сделать это празднование действительно запоминающимся.

Логан вдруг замер, и среди деревьев воцарилась мертвая тишина, не нарушаемая скрипом снега. Не успел Хэнк спросить, неужели праздники такая больная тема для него — вряд ли, конечно, но кто знает, — как и сам уловил какой-то звук. Издалека доносился голос Китти: 

— Хэнк! Логан! Сюда!

Они тут же поспешили обратно, но снег был слишком глубоким, и их способности мало помогали преодолевать сугробы. Поэтому Хэнк запрыгнул на дерево, ощущая, как сгибаются ветви под его весом, когда он вцепился когтями в кору и перескочил на следующую. Вскоре он перелетал с ветки на ветку быстрее, чем передвигался по земле. Логан выругался, но скорее всего из-за того, что снег сыпался ему на голову. Добраться до студентов было важнее.

Достигнув опушки, Хэнк увидел, что все мутанты, дети и взрослые, собрались в общем зале, который у них стал столовой и где они устроили первый компьютерный терминал. Итак, нападения нет, но что тогда, во имя всего святого, происходит?

— Уведите отсюда детей! — раздался голос Ороро. Это было проще сказать, чем сделать, отчасти потому, что каждый считал «детьми» всех младше себя, отчасти потому, что никто не хотел отрываться от происходящего. Хэнк, пользуясь шириной плеч, протолкался внутрь толпы и понял, чем все так увлечены.

Это был выпуск новостей — по низу экрана бежала строка биржевых сводок, и демонстрировалось какое-то видео очень низкого качества, где группа мужчин в камуфляже угрожающе вскинула оружие.

— Федеральное правительство запрещает наши Ружья Раскаяния! — выкрикнул один из них. — Отвергает последний шанс вернуть этих мутантов Богу!

Очистители. Еще более сумасшедшие, чем раньше, и теперь вооруженные, но почему такая паника?

Хэнк получил ответ на свой вопрос, когда мужчина продолжил и поднял вверх предмет, оказавшийся человеческой головой.

Изображение было нечетким, но ошибок быть не могло: зеленая кожа указывала на то, что голова принадлежала мутанту. Люди застонали, содрогнувшись; он услышал, как кого-то вырвало.

— Когда мы предоставили им выбор, они отвергли раскаяние! Он отверг — и заплатил за свой грех! Маленьких детей мы еще сможем исцелить с помощью Вакцины, если власти прекратят незаконно ограничивать наше право носить оружие. У них есть шанс спастись. Но те мутанты, которые радуются своему уродству, не заслуживают права на жизнь. Истребляя их, мы защищаем человечество и все, что создано Господом!

Зверь почувствовал, что его мутит. Логан наконец ввалился в столовую, весь мокрый от снега. Острый слух позволил ему понять все задолго до возвращения. Его лицо окаменело от ярости, и он направился к Мари, которая, как и многие в зале, расплакалась.

— Мы должны были быть там, — озвучила общее мнение Ороро. — Мы должны были остаться и защитить их.

— Nein, — покачал головой Найткроулер. — Дети важнее всего.

— Сейчас дети в безопасности, — прорычал Логан.— И что делать дальше?

— Мы не знаем, где их искать, — с сожалением ответил Зверь.— Нет никаких явных линий огня. Только банды головорезов.

— Ну так поохотимся на них, — Логан опустил голову, расправил плечи и встопорщил волосы, как зверь, готовый к атаке. — Найдем и покажем, что грешно, а что нет.

— А если в тебя попадут? — произнесла Рейвен. — Что ты будешь делать? И что они сделают с тобой?

Ее собственное неловкое, неопрятное, слишком человеческое тело говорило о Вакцине лучше любых слов.

Повисло молчание.

В выпуске новостей приносили извинения за излишне натуралистические кадры. Говорили что-то о запасах Вакцины, похищенных с фармацевтических складов, предъявляли обвинения о недостаточной охране — пустые слова и ничего конкретного. В ушах Зверя это отдавалось гулким шумом, как биение собственного пульса. Внутри все свело от тошноты.

Когда Рейвен снова заговорила, в голосе проступила злость: 

— Мы должны найти другой способ сражаться с ними, — слова были взвешенны и спокойны, она вновь казалась нормальной здоровой женщиной. — Я уже человек. От меня помощи мало. Но я могу держать оружие.

Оружие. Они не стреляли в людей. Но сейчас люди стреляют в них. Должна ли ситуация измениться?

Рейвен продолжила: 

— Они хотят охотиться на нас? Мы пойдем охотиться на них. Один из них за одного из наших. Кровь за кровь.

— Хватит, — резко бросила Ороро. Она сделала шаг к Рейвен, и та отшатнулась, словно испугавшийся ребенок, каким она и была последние недели. — Эти люди — негодяи и отбросы общества. Мы не опустимся на их уровень.

Благодарение богу, что это сказала именно Рейвен, подумал Хэнк. Идея не найдет поддержки, потому что исходила от нее. Никто не признается, что в какой-то момент то же самое готов был предложить кто-нибудь другой. Практически кто угодно.

Рейвен пошла куда-то прочь, как будто собираясь уйти в лес и вернуться неизвестно когда или вообще никогда, но Хэнк поймал ее руку. Пальцы у него были уже не такими мягкими, как раньше. Как бы ему хотелось чаще брать ее за руку тогда, когда он так об этом мечтал.

— В одном я с Рейвен согласен, — сказал он. — Надо найти другой способ сражаться. 

В толпе закивали и одобрительно зашептались, все поняли его мысль. Просто защищать детей — начать стоит с этого. Но что дальше? Как противостоять Вакцине?

Рейвен слабо улыбнулась ему в благодарность за поддержку, но Хэнк об этом не думал. Он сумел только поторопить детей двигаться к выходу, когда видео запустили с самого начала, и вытолкать их на поляну. Дети плакали. Оказалось, что снег под ногами очень, очень холодный.

**Эрик**

Эрику мерещилось, что он шел пешком от Массачусетса до самой северной точки Канады. Конечно, это было не совсем верно, но его изможденное усталое тело ощущало тяжесть каждой мили.

Зато верно было то, что он шел, не останавливаясь, уже два дня подряд. 

Последние лучи солнца окрашивали небо в нежно-розовый цвет, но он почти не смотрел вверх. На самом деле Эрик ориентировался не по компасу, который приобрел нехотя, и не по сбивчивым указаниями людей из Локлин-сити. Чужое, пока что неоформленное присутствие росло в его разуме, становилось все сильнее и указывало ему путь.

Лучше уж так, чем пересекать границу легально. У Эрика сохранились еще старые воспоминания о том, как он пытался путешествовать на поезде по поддельным бумагам, а их почти сразу же распознали. При прохождении любых пунктов проверки документов его охватывал страх, с которым он никак не мог совладать. И поэтому он старался обходить стороной жилые поселения, а однажды пришлось действительно прятаться, наткнувшись на фургон Очистителей. Те разыскивали укрывающихся от регистрации, как всегда горланили свои проклятые гимны и потрясали Ружьями Раскаяния.

Как жаль, что он уже не может превращать машины в груды металлолома.

Впрочем, все это он не воспринимал всерьез. Сейчас ничего не имело значения, кроме того, что нужно разыскать Чарльза и помочь ему. Если, конечно, Чарльза действительно можно найти. Эрик отдавал себе отчет в том, что, возможно, это лишь окончательно настигшее его безумие.

Выбравшись, наконец, из глубокого снега на ровную местность, он заметил маленькую деревню, приютившуюся между насыпных холмов. Над домами поднимались столбы дыма, и дети играли возле большого дома, где в окнах мерцали зажженные свечи. Если бы свечи стояли в менорах, он бы поверил, что вернулся в прошлое, в небольшой городок около Дюссельдорфа, где когда-то жила его бабушка.

Если это безумие, то пусть будет так. Вернуться назад нельзя. Если же это реальность, то Чарльз где-то совсем рядом. А если нет? Руки и ноги совершенно закоченели, еще пара дней на таком холоде убьет его.

Он подошел к другому дому, где горел свет. Что-то буквально притягивало его, в точности как некогда магнитный полюс. Вблизи были слышны голоса из дома:

_— Говорю же, Колосса не подстрелят. Он из металла? Дротики его даже не поцарапают._

_— Даже Петр не может все время оставаться металлическим. К тому же в одиночку он может сделать не так много._

_— Может, сосредоточиться на самой Вакцине? Давайте просто не дадим Очистителям до нее добраться._

_— Не будем забывать о политическом аспекте всех наших действий. Общественное мнение наконец настроено против Очистителей из-за их жестокости, и нам надо этим воспользоваться._

Какие разумные слова. Неужели это действительно Люди Икс? Скорее всего, ему снова что-то мерещится. Настало время проверить.

Эрик отряхнул свою изношенную одежду, постарался закутаться в чувство собственного достоинства вместо теплого пальто, которого он как раз-таки и не имел, и постучал в дверь.

Дверь открыла Гроза и от изумления приоткрыла рот.

— Добрый вечер, — произнес он. Затем, заметив еловые ветки на столе, бокалы дешево пахнущего вина и украшенное дерево, добавил: — Наверное, стоит сказать «с праздником».

Из-за плеча Грозы тут же высунулся Росомаха, предсказуемо нахальный и бесцеремонный: 

— Магнето? Какого дьявола ты тут делаешь?

— Полагаю, меня позвали.

Он зашел в дом, не дожидаясь приглашения, и от удивления они даже не стали его останавливать. Остальные присутствующие тоже были ему знакомы: Зверь и, неожиданно, Мойра Мактаггерт. Никто не был рад незваному гостю, ну да он и не к ним пришел.

Дальше самое трудное. Если он неправ, он уже не сможет с этим жить. Но узнать необходимо.

— Чарльз... снова жив, верно?

Они обменялись взглядами, и это была бесконечно томительная секунда, пока Гроза не выдохнула:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Это правда. Это действительно правда. Чарльз жив.

Если бы он еще верил в Бога, он знал бы, кого благодарить. От потрясения, благодарности и вновь навалившейся усталости кружилась голова, но он продолжал твердо стоять на ногах. Стоило ли идти так далеко, чтобы потерпеть неудачу в самом конце.

— Знаю, — Эрик постучал двумя пальцами по виску. — Отведите меня к нему.

Снова встревоженные взгляды. Зверь пробормотал: 

— Вот насчет этого я не уверен.

Мойра поднялась с места, решительная и непоколебимая, как и всегда: 

— Что ты собираешься сделать?

— Только то, что уже делал.

Как же объяснить это людям, которые никогда не были так близки Чарльзу, которые не понимают всю глубину их связи? Мойра должна была бы понять. Но Чарльз стер ее память, так ведь? Эрик упростил, насколько мог: 

— Когда мы только начинали работать вместе, много лет назад, Чарльз порой... терял себя. Можно сказать, не мог вернуться назад в собственный разум. И поэтому он связал себя со мной. Когда он терялся, я помогал ему отыскать дорогу обратно.

— А может, ты просто пришел, чтобы убить его, — возразил Росомаха. Тупое животное.

— Не думаю, — Мойра медленно покачала головой. — Видимо, эта связь существует. Иначе как бы он нас нашел?

Росомаха лишь нахмурился сильнее: 

— Мистик, например. Они могли все это спланировать.

Что ж. Мистик здесь. Последнюю их встречу Эрик вспоминал со стыдом. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь объяснить ей, какой ужас руководил им в тот момент? Но сейчас не время думать об этом. Он прошел весь этот путь, чтобы завершить долгое странствие — даже не свое, — и ничто не сможет ему помешать.

— Это риск, — произнесла Гроза. 

Зверь тихо сказал: 

— Посмотри на него. Не думаю, что он способен принести нам еще какие-то проблемы или ухудшить состояние Профессора.

Как же он, должно быть, жалко выглядит. Но Эрик упрямо вздернул голову и повторил:

— Отведите меня к Чарльзу.

Мойра взяла его за локоть и повела вглубь дома. Остальные молча последовали за ними, готовые наброситься при любом неверном движении. Эрику действительно было интересно, что, по их мнению, он сейчас может сделать. Разве что очень угрожающе рухнуть в обморок.

Все дурацкие мысли исчезли, едва Мойра отворила дверь в маленькую комнатушку, в которой умещалась только узкая чугунная койка, а на ней лежал Чарльз.

Чарльз был здесь. Невозможное стало реальностью. Эрику, который еще ребенком перестал ждать от мира добра, было явлено настоящее чудо.

Но сперва ему показалось, что от голода у него путаются мысли. Ведь этот Чарльз был гораздо больше похож на того, которого он знал и любил много лет назад, а не на того, которого видел в последний раз. На голове были волосы, а лицо выглядело совсем молодым. Как будто он просто ненадолго уснул на кровати, которую они делили в 1962. И все-таки в нем не было видно ни единой искры жизни. Только грудь медленно вздымалась и опадала, и в разуме Эрика неярко мерцали его воспоминания.

Очень аккуратно он присел на край кровати Чарльза и вложил его кисти рук в свои. Затем крепко сжал и подумал: _Это — твоя правая рука. Это — твоя левая рука._

— ...не нравится мне... — прорычал позади Росомаха. Перешептываются. Пусть.

Еще тогда они поняли, что простые сигналы подходят лучше всего. Самые простые, базовые, одновременно на физическом и ментальном уровнях. Если бы они были одни, Эрик мог бы разнообразить эту же мысль вариациями, погладить лицо Чарльза, его руки, поцеловать его в один висок, а затем в другой.

_Твоя правая рука. Твоя левая._

Ему нужно было какое-нибудь приятное воспоминание о них обоих, короткое и несложное, и в то же время недавнее. Из-за этого искать становилось труднее, но наконец Эрик обнаружил кое-что подходящее. Один из визитов Чарльза во время заключения в человеческой пластиковой тюрьме. Хотя Эрик ненавидел вспоминать этот период, редкие посещения всегда доставляли ему радость. В основном они говорили о всяких пустяках. Играли в шахматы. Слушали симфонии, которые Чарльз вспоминал для него. В его сознании звучание было гораздо богаче и объемнее, чем в любой записи.

Но он сосредоточился на первой встрече, когда Чарльз принес ему потрепанное издание «Короля былого и грядущего».

 _Тебе всегда нравилась эта книга_ , сказал он тогда. _И сейчас тоже?_

_О да._

Когда Чарльз передавал книгу, их пальцы соприкоснулись.

Эрик сконцентрировался на книге, на моменте, когда он снова улыбался Чарльзу, а тот улыбался в ответ.

_Твоя правая рука. Твоя левая. Ты — это ты. Я — это я. Мы здесь._

Чарльз шумно втянул воздух и открыл глаза.

— Мы здесь, — повторил Эрик уже вслух, стискивая его руки. Никто не посмеет его оттащить. — Ты здесь, со мной.

— Профессор? — Гроза наклонилась к нему, а Мойра подошла с другой стороны и начала прощупывать пульс на шее. — Вы слышите нас?

Чарльзу удалось кивнуть. Он с трудом сглотнул, будто позабыв, как это делать, и хрипло проговорил: 

— Хочу есть.

— Ну, еще бы не хотел, — бодро ответила Мойра. Очень в ее стиле, даже сейчас ни капли не поражена. — Несколько месяцев только на внутривенном питании. Сейчас погреем куриного бульона.

Несмотря на то, что говорить ему явно было тяжело, Чарльз прибавил: 

— Эрику тоже.

Он уже и забыл, какую же _боль_ может причинять любовь. Сердце защемило, словно попало в тиски.

 _Ты и вправду здесь_ , зазвучал голос Чарльза в его голове. _Я думал, ты мне снишься._

 _Я думал, все это снится мне._ Эрик крепче стиснул его руку, его хватка ослабла от голода, от радости и облегчения.

Зверь сказал:

— У нас там внизу есть немного оленины. Странный привкус, но, если привыкнуть, удивительно хорошая.

— Нет, — коротко ответила Мойра. — Ему тоже куриный бульон, может, пару галет. Назавтра можно яичницу-болтушку, если организм примет.

Хотя он уже истосковался по нормальной еде, нельзя было отрицать, что она права. 

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Эрик. — Только принесите это сюда.

По напряженным лицам Росомахи и Зверя с легкостью читалось «смотрите-ка, кто здесь раскомандовался». И все же Зверь принес ему кружку. Эрик отпустил руки Чарльза, чтобы поесть — ох, наконец-то горячая пища, как же ее нехватало, — но не сдвинулся с места, пока остальные начали суетиться вокруг больного.

_Как же ты победил смерть, Чарльз?_

_Не знаю_. Даже телепатически его голос звучал изумленно. Но он все так же продолжал смотреть своими синими глазами прямо в глаза Эрику, и в этой связи взглядов сейчас — их единственная сила. _Не было возможности проанализировать. Потеряться там вот так, это слишком..._

_Я понимаю. Лучше, чем ты можешь представить._

— Ты сказал, Чарльз позвал тебя? — поинтересовалась Мойра, измеряя давление. Чарльз приподнялся на подушках, отхлебывая бульон, которым его осторожно поил из чашки Зверь.

— Не совсем, — Эрик все еще не отрываясь смотрел на лицо Чарльза, стараясь сформулировать осмысленный ответ. Каким-то образом его абсолютно безумный поход увенчался успехом. — Между нашими сознаниями сохранилась связь, несмотря на... дальнейшие разногласия. Я искал ее, а он интуитивно ответил, вот и все.

— Почему ты искал эту связь? — спросила Гроза.— Если знал, что он погиб?

— Привычка.

Никому не нужно знать более честный ответ. Никто из них не спасал Чарльза, а тот и так все понимал.

— И я… я тоже ее искал, — голос Чарльза оставался хрипловатым от того, что им долго не пользовались. Он с трудом сглотнул и добавил: — Инстинкт.

Уголок рта Эрика дрогнул в подобии улыбки.

**Мари**

— Профессор! — заорал Бобби, разбудив Мари. Он носился по всему поселку, выкрикивая новость: — Профессор очнулся!

Сначала она подумала, что ослышалась, что это все еще продолжение сна, а новость состоит в том, что Профессор все-таки умер. Но радостные возгласы снаружи, хлопанье дверей и люди, выскакивающие из своих домов и бегущие к дому Профессора, убедили ее, что все верно.

Мари громко рассмеялась, выпрыгнула из постели и бросилась натягивать одежду, первое, что попадалось под руку — истрепанные джинсы, непарные носки — к черту лифчик — и колючий свитер, заставивший ее пожалеть о лифчике, но не настолько, чтобы возвращаться. В расстегнутом пальто, не обращая внимания на пронизывающий ветер, она высунулась на улицу, на ходу нашаривая ботинки. Все мутанты разом стягивались сюда, некоторые скакали чуть ли не до небес и в восторге рассыпали вокруг искры. Никто не косился на Мари подозрительно, никто не считал, что ей здесь быть не положено или что она не имеет права радоваться, как все остальные. Она вновь была с ними, по-настоящему с ними, и была этому так же рада, как и исцелению Профессора.

Когда они подошли к дому, Гроза остановила толпу и, улыбнувшись, предупредила: 

— Пожалуйста, потише! Профессору нужно время, чтобы отдохнуть, он очень устал.

— Да он и так уже несколько недель лежит в кровати, — не всерьез запротестовала Китти, и все расхохотались. Это был смех ликования и победы. Даже Мари не смогла не улыбнуться. Вся эта ерунда с Бобби сразу как-то оказалась далеко позади. Как будто, напуганные атакой Очистителей, все позабыли о том, что наступает Рождество, но теперь радость настигла их и от такого промедления ощущалась даже сильнее.

— За ним присматривает доктор Мактаггерт. Когда он сможет принимать посетителей, я сразу же вам скажу, честное слово, — пока Гроза говорила, в дверях появилась массивная синяя фигура Хэнка.

— Извини, Ороро, но Профессор сказал, что хочет всех видеть, — приостанавливая поток возгласов одобрения, Хэнк поднял лапу. — Но недолго! Соблюдайте тишину и ведите себя смирно.

Вся группа тут же затихла и замерла на месте. Мари даже показалось, что слышно, как падают снежинки.

Гроза, разумеется, не считала это решение мудрым. Тем не менее она отошла в сторону и позволила им зайти внутрь. Они вошли настолько тихо, насколько это вообще возможно, когда в помещение вваливаются несколько десятков подростков в снегу.

Мари поднялась на крыльцо одной из последних — получила по заслугам за то, что в такую важную ночь умудрилась лечь спать рано. Поэтому она стояла позади толпы, даже не сумев зайти в спальню Профессора, но все же его было видно. Он выглядел... странно. Внешность изменилась в лучшую сторону, он стал моложе и в каком-то смысле симпатичнее, хотя думать о нем в таком ключе было сложно. Но это был именно Профессор Икс.

— Что ж, здравствуйте, — он полулежал на подушках, и голос звучал немного хрипло.— Как здорово снова вас всех видеть.

— Еще лучше снова видеть вас, Профессор, — воскликнул Бобби и добавил: — Хорошо выглядите!

Раздались смешки, и даже Профессор слабо улыбнулся, проведя рукой по бесспорно настоящей шевелюре. 

— Вряд ли это надолго. Как же мне повезло, облысею дважды. 

Все снова засмеялись, не столько над шуткой, сколько просто радуясь его возвращению.

— А можно вас обнять? — спросила совсем маленькая девочка с розовыми косичками.

— Не все сразу, — строго сказала доктор Мактаггерт.— Только один раз, не очень крепко. И все. 

— Подойди сюда, — Профессор протянул руки, и крошка Ноэми робко обхватила его, будто он мог сломаться. Все потихоньку разбрелись по комнате, подталкивая друг друга локтями и улыбаясь до ушей. Мари поискала в толпе Логана — тот стоял в дальнем углу, как всегда с банкой пива. Можно потом пойти и отметить это вместе с ним. По законам Канады ей уже можно спиртное, так что это не станет проблемой.

А потом она увидела, кто стоит рядом с Логаном.

Мари просто ахнула, как же его до сих пор никто не узнал, и закричала: 

— А _он_ что здесь делает?

Магнето. Прямо здесь, в их тайном убежище, совсем рядом с Профессором. Он выглядел бледной тенью себя прежнего, но это все равно был Магнето, тот, кто пытался ее убить. Со своей стороны, он лишь поднял голову и невозмутимо уставился на толпу.

— Магнето помог нам вывести Профессора из комы. Мы перед ним в долгу, — тихо сказала Гроза. В тоне ее голоса отчетливо слышалось « _пока что_ ».

— Мы здесь все вместе, — слабым голосом произнес Профессор: даже такой краткий визит утомил его. — У мистера Леншерра есть право здесь находиться. Пожалуйста, помните это.

Мари совершенно не была с ним согласна, но она лучше прочих знала всю историю Магнето и Профессора, почему тот смог прийти сюда и почему смог пробиться через кому Ксавье. Несколько недель после того, как ее похитили и чуть не убили на острове Свободы, мысли и воспоминания Магнето эхом звучали в ее голове. Их давний роман она ощущала так же, как все, что происходило с ней самой. И хотя ей было искренне жаль человека, которому пришлось перенести так много, это не оправдывало того, что он сделал с ней и со всеми другими.

Если он разбудил Профессора, он оказал им всем услугу. Достаточная причина, чтобы не убивать его прямо сейчас. Но все же она скрестила руки на груди и постаралась не смотреть на него.

Конечно, не только она разволновалась, обнаружив здесь их заклятого врага, поскольку Зверь заговорил с Магнето в попытке несколько разрядить атмосферу. 

— Должен признать, ты не совсем тот ангел, которого ждут с чудесами в ночь на Рождество. Но тем не менее что есть, то есть. Что ж, мы с этим опоздали на пару дней, но, полагаю, чуда под Новый год будет более чем достаточно.

— Я гораздо лучше подхожу для подобного задания, чем ты думаешь, — ответил Магнето.— Смотри, я возвещаю вам великую радость, которая будет всем людям.*

Он поднял два пальца, и металлическая банка, вырвавшись из рук Логана, пролетела через всю комнату. Пиво забрызгало стену, и Логан, выругавшись, обернулся к нему. Толпа в изумлении выдохнула.

— Вакцина, — прорычал Логан.— Мы всадили в тебя дозу в Алькатрасе. Точно помню, как всадили.

— Верно, — удовлетворенно усмехнулся Магнето.— Но, как видишь, Вакцина на самом деле не панацея.

Подростки тут же загомонили ( _Так вот почему в Китае продолжают убивать. мутантов! Наверняка они знают_!), даже Гроза и доктор Мактаггерт были настолько сбиты с толку, что не шикали на них. Мари выдохнула сквозь зубы и бросилась вон из дома.

Вакцина на самом деле не исцеляет.

Ничего не кончилось.

Ее мутация вернется.

Ее решение станет бессмысленным.

Она скатилась по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки и смаргивая выступающие слезы. Позади Мари слышала, как Логан зовет ее, но не хотела его видеть. Она бежала куда-то по сугробам, не к своему дому, а просто в лес, подальше ото всех. 

— Мари! — Логан был быстрее и настиг ее, едва она добежала до первых сосен. Он схватил ее за запястье и моментально развернул лицом к себе. — Подожди, слышишь?

— Ты же видел, что сделал Магнето, — выдавила она.— Вакцина не работает.

— Это ничего еще не значит.

— Не ври! Думаешь, так мне станет легче? Нет!

Он поймал ее за плечи: 

— Послушай. Магнето мог получить меньшую дозу — мы сражались, все было очень быстро, не было времени проверять. Может, все реагируют на нее по-разному, и то, что не сработало для него, сработает для тебя. Можем поговорить с доктором Мактаггерт, что она скажет по этому поводу. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — Мари упорно отворачивалась от него.

— Не надо так, милая, — ее окутала нежность, но слишком быстро затерялась в потоке скомканных чувств. — Сейчас Вакцина есть везде. Если действительно перестанет действовать, черт, ну возьмешь еще немного. Это ведь не страшно?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — она высвободилась из его хватки. — Как же ты не можешь понять, Логан?

— Совсем ничего не понимаю. Не просветишь меня?

По рыхлому, пушистому снегу она прошла несколько шагов к упавшему дереву, лежащему неподалеку. Кора выглядела достаточно прочной, чтобы присесть, и она расчистила место. Двое бы там уместились с трудом, но Логан все равно сел справа от нее. Мари чувствовала тепло его бедра через ткань джинсов. Некоторое время она не могла решить, с чего начать, а Логан терпеливо ждал, не говоря ни слова.

Наконец она заговорила: 

— Некоторые ненавидят меня за то, что я приняла Вакцину, — и прежде чем Логан успел возразить, поправилась: — Ладно, ненавидят — это слишком сильно сказано. Со временем все сглаживается. Но и сейчас есть те, кто считает, что я не должна здесь находиться. Не думаю, что они так уж неправы.

— У любого, кто так считает, серьезные проблемы, и мне не терпится их решить.

— Это не то, что ты можешь исправить.

Хотя идея Мари понравилась. 

— Логан, мутантов обрекли на вымирание. Скоро нам придется сражаться за право жить такими, какими мы родились. И поэтому принять Вакцину — выбрать жизнь не-мутанта — я расцениваю как трусость.

Логан на удивление не стал спорить, а затем медленно заговорил:

— Может быть, мы сражаемся не за право жить такими, какими мы родились. Может быть, мы сражаемся за право выбирать то, как нам жить.

— Может быть. Я не знаю. 

Как бы это хорошо ни звучало, тяжесть на ее сердце не уменьшалась.

— Если я снова приму Вакцину, она потом опять перестанет действовать. Это значит, что мне придется делать этот выбор снова и снова, и, разумеется, это будет все больше отдалять меня от вас. Но я не хочу возвращаться и становиться частью мира, который боится мутантов и хочет, чтобы они исчезли. Столько вопросов и нет ответов, и от всего этого меня просто мутит.

— Так, — Логан осторожно обнял ее одной рукой, и от того, как ее тайно влекло к нему, внутри все перевернулось. — Ты разберешься. Неважно, что ты решишь делать, я с тобой. Слышишь?

— Да, — Мари подняла на него глаза и словно бы увидела, как он тает.

Она была его «слабым местом» — так говорил Логан. Неожиданно безрассудно она решила надавить на это.

— Логан? — прошептала она.— Если я вдруг скоро останусь без Вакцины...

— Да?

— Я не хочу ждать десять лет, чтобы пригласить тебя на танец.

Прежде чем он успел как-то отреагировать, даже прежде чем он услышал всю фразу, Мари подняла голову и поцеловала его.

Она думала, что Логан отстранится, напомнит, что она маленькая, что ей еще вовсе не сто тысяч лет, и готова была выдержать еще одну такую лекцию, чтобы заполучить поцелуй.

Логан не отстранился.

Он лишь крепче прижался к ее губам и запустил пальцы в ее волосы. Мари выдохнула, разрывая контакт, теперь уже он целовал ее. Поцелуи ускорялись, становились все более жадными и нетерпеливыми, и в какой-то момент Логан скользнул языком в ее рот. Это оказалось не так, как она представляла себе раньше — не хуже и не лучше, просто по-другому, — а потом что-то изменилось. Ощущение того, как их языки сталкивались, обрывало все попытки проанализировать происходящее или смутиться. Разум отключился, позволив телу взять руководство.

Мари крепко обвила руками его плечи, прижимаясь как можно ближе, а руки Логана сомкнулись на ее талии. Пальцы забрались ей под свитер, чуть выше джинсов — может быть, и случайно, подумала Мари, но даже легкие прикосновения прохладных пальцев к голой спине заставляли сердце биться сильнее. Толстая шерсть свитера сейчас казалась чересчур грубой для ее чувствительной груди, и ей хотелось, чтобы он коснулся ее там, — о, как она хотела этого...

— Стой, — Логан уткнулся скулой ей в щеку, тяжело задышав прямо в шею. — Погоди секунду.

— Не хочу ждать, — выдохнула она, вкладывая в слова весь смысл, какой могла вложить.

— Я не должен этого делать.

— Черт, Логан! — Мари сейчас могла бы содрать с него кожу. Она схватила его за воротник куртки, словно желая встряхнуть. Ярость, возбуждение и ликование клокотали в ней, и было невозможно понять, что она чувствует на самом деле. — Ты тоже этого хочешь, я знаю.

— Неважно, чего я хочу. Важно, что я должен делать.

— Ты должен пойти со мной ко мне домой.

Как только эти слова сорвались с ее губ, Мари ощутила легкую неуверенность. Да, она хотела Логана, хотела узнать, что такое секс, но действительно ли она готова к этому сегодня? За час перейти от первого в жизни французского поцелуя к занятиям любовью?

Логан замялся. Она видела его желание, видела, как страсть в нем борется с разумом. Похоже, ей предстояло все-таки ответить за свои слова. И вот уже восторг начал побеждать волнение…

Но Логан отвернулся со словами: 

— Мари, мы не должны это делать.

На миг ей показалось, что сейчас она разрыдается, но спасла злость.

— Ты не можешь решать, какой выбор мне принимать.

Она не видела у него такого жесткого выражения лица с тех пор, как он обнаружил ее в своем трейлере, когда они только встретились в Локлин-сити. 

— Ты делаешь свой выбор. Я делаю свой.

Вот и все. Как будто захлопнулась дверь. Мари поднялась на ноги и пошла прочь, ничего не сказав: ей хотелось сохранить хоть немного достоинства, если это было еще возможно.

Он делал вид, что совсем не идет следом за ней, чтобы убедиться, что она в безопасности. Она делала вид, что не замечает этого.

______________

* Евангелие от Луки 2:10,11, ангел говорит пастухам о рождении Христа.

**Рейвен**

Рейвен слышала суматоху снаружи, но это был их праздник — их, Людей Икс, мутантов. Это не для нее. Она накрыла голову подушкой и постаралась уснуть. Кошмары уже мучили ее гораздо меньше. Может быть, как-то помогало то, что вокруг было столько радости. Надо спросить Зверя.

За последние два месяца она привыкла спрашивать Зверя обо всем. Он всегда отвечал, если мог, и никогда не пытался скрыть, что чего-то не знает. У Чарльза всегда были проблемы с первым пунктом, у Эрика — со вторым, и поэтому Рейвен особенно ценила оба качества.

А он такой красивый. Такой сильный и спокойный. Такой... добрый. Раньше она об этом почти не задумывалась.

Может, если Зверь ее коснется, синева перейдет и на человеческую кожу.

Она проснулась с улыбкой на лице и продолжала улыбаться, пока одевалась и спускалась в столовую на завтрак. А затем слух резануло знакомое имя: Магнето.

— Так что, он остается здесь? — спросил какой-то нескладный подросток — кажется, его звали Вольт.

— Сейчас вроде бы да. Он у Профессора — в смысле, он же как раз разбудил Профессора, может быть, мы теперь все перед ним в долгу, — ответил другой.

Еще один бросил: 

— В долгу перед Магнето? Да ладно!

Рейвен тихонько выскользнула из столовой, даже не получив положенную миску клейкой каши. Должно быть, всю ночь шел снег: ей пришлось протаптывать дорожку через глубокие сугробы, чтобы добраться до дома, где жил Зверь. Его дверь не была заперта — вот уж глупость. Как можно спать с незапертой дверью?

И Зверь действительно спал. Он не ранняя пташка и никогда ей не был. Он развалился поперек матраса и мирно сопел, а рядом на кровати валялся томик Толстого, и Рейвен не могла воспротивиться нахлынувшим воспоминаниям. Не так уж сильно все поменялось с той поры, когда он, проспав, опаздывал на занятия, и она приходила его разбудить. Пользуясь случаем, она щекотала его через простыни ради удовольствия вогнать его в краску.

Впрочем, сейчас она потрясла его за пушистое плечо: 

— Зверь. Вставай.

— Ммммм? — он широко открыл глаза, практически так же, как и много лет назад. — О господи.

— Эрик здесь?

Зверь чуть помедлил перед тем, как ответить: 

— Да, Рейвен. Он здесь. Пришел прошлой ночью и помог нам вывести профессора Ксавье из комы.

Снова увидеть и Чарльза, и Эрика вместе — нет, для нее это уж слишком. Рейвен тяжело опустилась на кровать у ног Зверя; он, весь взъерошенный, сел рядом, ожидая, что та начнет говорить.

Первые слова, что пришли на ум: 

— Я не могу представить, как смотреть им в глаза с этим лицом.

— Рейвен, — огромная лапа накрыла ее ладонь. — Ведь именно ты пыталась рассказать мне, как мало значит наша внешность, еще тогда, столько лет назад. И именно я плохо тебя слушал.

— Я не это имею в виду. 

Но она и сама не знала, что имеет в виду.

Последние несколько десятков лет она приучала себя смотреть на Чарльза как на злодея, а на Эрика — как на своего рода божество. Обе эти оценки были слишком упрощенными и неверными. В глубине души Рейвен надеялась, что всегда это сознавала. Но она не знала, как смотреть на них как на обычных людей.

Хотя Чарльз, по крайней мере, может использовать свои способности. Вспомнив об этом, она немного успокоилась. Даже старый страх перед телепатией более привычен и приятен, чем этот странный новый мир.

Зверь склонился к ней и мягко проговорил:

— Если ты хочешь прийти к ним — уверен, оба будут рады тебя видеть.

— Ты уверен больше, чем я.

— Никогда не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

— Вот и хороший повод никогда не пробовать. Не думаю, что хочу это знать.

Вечно любопытный, ученый до мозга костей, Зверь нахмурился. Он не в силах был представить, как можно не хотеть узнать что-то неизвестное.

— И все-таки сходи к Профессору. Возможно, он даже еще не знает, что ты с нами.

— Он будет не рад меня видеть, — она приучила себя не радоваться Чарльзу.

— Почему? — хмыкнул Зверь, подкручивая усы.— Рейвен, тебе никогда не приходило в голову, как все это… неправильно? Люди Икс против Братства, мутанты против мутантов? Когда мы начали сражаться друг с другом вместо того, чтобы сражаться друг за друга? Словно давным-давно забыли нашу главную миссию. Что ж, сейчас я помню о ней. И думаю, Профессор всегда помнил, даже когда не признавался в этом самому себе. А ты готова вспомнить?

Сражаться друг за друга — ей понравилось, как это звучит.

— Я пойду, — произнесла она. — Но если все обернется плохо...

— Нет.

Рейвен уткнулась головой ему в плечо. Мягкий мех приятно щекотал шею.

— Хотела бы я, чтобы у меня было столько же веры.

Самое честное ее признание за уже бог знает сколько лет.

— У тебя есть твоя сила и стойкость. Этого более чем достаточно.

Неуверенно, будто на пробу, Зверь потянулся к ее лицу и аккуратно провел когтями по волосам.

На минуту показалось, что Рейвен вернулась назад во времени. Они снова в поместье, снова в одной команде, снова юны, нетерпеливы и неопытны, и так нерешительно смотрят друг на друга. Сейчас в его глазах почти такое же восхищение, что и тогда — обожание. Если бы она могла сменить обличье, она вновь стала бы светловолосой девушкой, которую он боготворил, и подарила ему поцелуй, который уже давно должен был случиться.

Но она не могла сменить обличье. Рейвен оставалась собой, вне зависимости от того, что это теперь значило. И точно не была ребенком, готовым прятаться среди иллюзий прошлого.

Она выпрямилась. Лапа Зверя упала обратно на колени. Момент был потерян.

— Я пойду, — произнесла Рейвен.— Если Чарльз меня прогонит...

— Не прогонит.

— У него есть право.

Она ни на минуту не забывала, как вломилась в особняк, который когда-то называла домом, и залила в Церебро жидкость, способную повредить Чарльзу, даже убить его.

— И все-таки я хочу его увидеть. Значит, может быть, и он хочет увидеть меня.

— Думаю, хочет, — Зверь улыбнулся ей, но улыбка была немного печальной — возможно, от осознания упущенных возможностей. Это чувство было хорошо знакомо Рейвен.

И вот она продирается сквозь снег прямо к лачуге, которая принадлежала Чарльзу. До того она к ней даже не приближалась. Тут всегда шел дым из трубы? Наверняка да, вряд ли они бы оставили бессознательного Чарльза замерзать, но раньше она этого не замечала. Теперь все казалось более живым. Более восприимчивым к изменениям. Как будто наступила оттепель, несмотря на декабрьский мороз.

Рейвен подняла руку постучать, но потом передумала и просто зашла внутрь.

Сначала она услышала Чарльза.

— Не спорю, — голос Чарльза звучал странно, грубовато и незнакомо. Но это совершенно точно был он. — Пока что. Я сам пытаюсь это проанализировать.

— Конечно, тебе предстоит кое-что наверстать.

Но Эрик вмиг снова стал саркастичен: 

— Тебе не кажется, что человеческое правительство в состоянии поймать воров, если действительно захочет? Тебе не кажется, что если бы эти хвастливые бандиты убивали людей, за ними бы давно охотились?

— Они не особенно преуспевают в поимке террористов, которые именно это и делают, поэтому, честно говоря, я не знаю намерений правительства, как не знаешь и ты.

— Ты не можешь просто _узнать_? И не говори, что неожиданно стал уважать личное пространство.

— Во-первых, я действительно стараюсь соблюдать границы, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь. Во-вторых, даже с Церебро я едва ли смогу прочитать мысли нескольких тысяч людей одновременно и сделать вывод об их отношении к сложному вопросу. Это ты тоже знаешь.

Вздорят из-за ерунды, как и всегда. Рейвен подумала, что услышь это кто-то другой, он счел бы это дурным знаком — старые враги уже на ножах, не прошло и дня перемирия. Но она видела, как все начиналось, и помнила, что их перебранки — скорее увлекательный спорт. В случае Чарльза и Эрика опасным было лишь молчание. А сейчас они обмениваются репликами свободно, без устали, то и дело перебивая друг друга и стремясь как следует поддеть.

Рейвен вошла в комнату. Чарльз был Чарльзом — ровно таким же, как в тот день, когда она оставила его на Кубе. Темные волосы, синие глаза и выражение лица, предназначенное только для Эрика: сочетание раздражения и симпатии. Эрик выглядел так же, как и тогда, когда оставил ее на полу грузовика. Седые, почти стальные волосы, и даже откинувшись на спинку кресла рядом с кроватью Чарльза, он преисполнен чувства собственного достоинства. И выражение лица то же, что и у Чарльза. Ей казалось, что это очень правильно и уместно — они двое в точности такие, какими были. Никакие несоответствия не потревожат ее разум, все еще неспокойный.

Чарльз заметил ее первым: 

— Боже мой, Рейвен!

Она кивнула.

Несколько секунд они молчали. Рейвен почувствовала прикосновение сознания Чарльза, легкое как перышко дуновение, хорошо ей знакомое — способ удостовериться, кто перед ним, не более. Ей хотелось, чтобы он нарушил старое обещание и наконец прочитал ее мысли, сейчас она практически жаждала этого. Но тот держал слово. Ощущение прикосновения исчезло.

— Что привело тебя сюда? — наконец спросил Чарльз.

— Люди использовали против меня Вакцину, — ответила Рейвен.— И я не знала, куда еще идти. Поэтому пошла в поместье искать тебя.

Он прислонил голову к спинке кровати. 

— Рейвен, — произнес Чарльз, и в первый раз за много лет он звал ее так, и она слышала того человека, которого хотела любить. — Я так рад, что ты пришла. Все здесь относились к тебе хорошо?

— Зверь относился хорошо. А остальные… никто не относился плохо.

Она говорила без осуждения: ее приняли настолько радушно, насколько она и не надеялась, и гораздо радушнее, чем она бы вела себя на их месте. И теперь Рейвен постаралась отблагодарить его: 

— Очень хорошо, что ты снова жив.

— Хэнк — хороший человек, — сказал Чарльз. — Я рад, что ты вернулась.

Вернулась. Как будто они уже бывали в этой безлюдной пустыне. Тем не менее звучало уместно.

Эрик откашлялся и поднялся с кресла. Они столкнулись лицом к лицу в первый раз с того момента в грузовике, когда он увидел, как ее сделали человеком, развернулся и ушел. У него хватило такта изобразить смущение.

— Я сделал открытие, которое может тебя обрадовать.

Она недоверчиво приподняла бровь.

— Человеческая Вакцина не работает. Действие не постоянно и со временем ослабевает. Мистик, твоя мутация вернется.

Это самая потрясающая новость, какую можно было услышать. Рейвен судорожно втянула воздух, слишком ошеломленная, чтобы радоваться, и слишком счастливая, чтобы плакать. Она немедленно попыталась вернуть свою прекрасную синюю кожу, но человеческая плоть отказывалась повиноваться. Ладно, не сейчас — но скоро. Скоро.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно.

Рейвен жестко посмотрела Эрику прямо в глаза: 

— Значит, ты бросил меня просто так.

Эрик молчал. В его взгляде был неподдельный стыд. Удивительно, как мало это помогало.

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но она резко ударила его в челюсть.

Это помогло куда больше.

Еще приятнее оказалось развернуться и выйти. И теперь уходила уже она.

**Чарльз**

— Покажи мне, что ты можешь, — попросил Чарльз.

С тех пор как Рейвен вчера ушла, Эрик стал очень мрачен. Чарльз не мог ее винить, узнав, отчего она была такой резкой. Впрочем, он ничего не сказал. И так было ясно видно, насколько гадко ощущал себя Эрик от того, как поступил с ней; кроме того, Чарльз понимал, что он сам явно не образец бережного отношения к чувствам Рейвен.

Эрик не слишком заинтересованно поглядел на него со стула возле кровати.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Полагаю, да, — вздохнул Эрик. На столе, покрытом клеенкой, листок фольги подергался пару секунд, затем упал обратно.

— Уверен, ты можешь больше, — сказал Чарльз. Ну не может же это быть тот Эрик Леншерр, который достал подводную лодку из глубин океана.

— О да, немного больше, — кочерга от дровяной печки начала медленно вращаться в воздухе. — Но не слишком. Это все, что от меня осталось. Вакцина теряет свою силу — я чувствую это, я знаю это,— но не знаю, насколько смогу восстановить способности, даже когда потенциал полностью вернется.

Эрик пристально посмотрел на Чарльза. 

— Почему к тебе вернулась вся твоя сила, ведь в этом теле нет гена мутации?

— Я не совсем понимаю, — признал Чарльз, приподнимаясь на поручнях, которые Мойра закрепила для него вдоль кровати. Она неодобрительно посмотрела на него, услышав, что он хочет остаться с Эриком наедине, но им это было нужно.

— Как мы с Мойрой можем предположить, мои силы по большей части находятся в этом теле потому, что мое предыдущее тело направило их сюда. И так как я переписываю изначальный генетический код, ген мутации проявится, и мои способности будут... в привычной обстановке, можно сказать.

— Радуйся, что тебе не нужно возвращать их постепенно, шаг за шагом. Потому что это крайне тяжело, и я не уверен даже, что вообще осуществимо.

Эрик откинулся на спинку стула, и Чарльз вновь отметил, как же он изнурен своим долгим путешествием. В своем безумном стремлении вырвать его из пучины забвения Эрик с легкостью мог погибнуть.

На миг он вспомнил клубящуюся вокруг темноту и то, как нашел Эрика и бросился к нему, словно между ними не было и не могло быть никаких распрей. А сейчас они сидят по разным углам холодной комнаты, Эрик хмурится и отводит глаза.

— Должен быть способ полностью вернуть твои способности, — произнес Чарльз. — Твой ген мутации восстановлен, значит, должен найтись способ управиться с ним.

— Дашь мне знать, если появится идея, как это сделать? Я ведь совсем не размышлял над этим все два жутких месяца, пока пытался что-то с этим сделать каждую свободную минуту.

— Вот сейчас ты просто не в духе.

Казалось, Эрик хотел что-то возразить, но затем промолчал. Хрупкий панцирь, окруживший его эмоции, подсказывал, что он желал бы сменить тему разговора.

Но Чарльз не мог заставить себя отступить. Эрик нуждался в этом так же отчаянно, как нуждался в пище пару дней назад. Так же отчаянно, как до того нуждался Чарльз в нем самом.

Да, он может подождать несколько дней или часов. Но не станет. После стольких месяцев вынужденного бездействия Чарльзу страстно хотелось чем-то заняться. Силы Эрика, а вернее сказать, их отсутствие, были самой конкретной проблемой из всех, с которыми он сейчас столкнулся.

Чарльз умер в мире, где Людей Икс почти признало общество. Где действие Вакцины считалось постоянным, и тем не менее она была личным выбором каждого. Где о преподобном Мэтью Рисмане слышали разве что в третьесортных религиозных передачах. Где Хэнк получил весомую должность в правительстве. Где Эрик был настоящим Магнето.

Теперь же все изменилось, и все изменения — не в лучшую сторону.

А что до Эрика, его искренняя радость от пробуждения Чарльза — по сути, именно радость и послужила причиной пробуждения — сменилась унынием. Чарльз отлично понимал эту странность. В прошлом было немало моментов, когда один из них спасал другого, и это показало ему, как быстро любовь и радость воссоединения могут обратиться в осознание того, насколько далеки друг от друга они сейчас и будут всегда.

Но Чарльз напомнил себе то, что услышал от Эрика, едва очнувшись: мы здесь. Именно в этом месте, именно сейчас, вместе. Не стоит об этом забывать.

— Тебя во многом определял твой самоконтроль, — проговорил он, соскальзывая ногами с края кровати. — Почему он изменил тебе сейчас?

Эрик недоуменно поднял бровь. Он по-прежнему был сильно истощен, но теперь хотя бы мог нормально одеться, побриться и поесть, и к нему отчасти вернулась прежняя веселость. 

— Чарльз, у тебя есть теория. Сколько ты потребуешь от меня гадать, прежде чем поделишься ответом?

— Дай мне руку, пожалуйста.

Когда Чарльз приподнялся, Эрик подошел к нему, готовый помочь, но оказалось, что тот может встать самостоятельно. В первую секунду ощущение было поразительным. Он старался не тратить время на жалость к себе, но не мог не признать, что ему этого не хватало. Попытавшись сделать шаг, он неловко качнулся в сторону Эрика: 

— Ох, как же это делается. Я забыл.

Эрик аккуратно придержал его за талию, и Чарльз прислонился к его плечу. Ни один из них не воспротивился телесному контакту, и ни один не сделал попытки перевести его в нечто большее. Но чувствовать друг друга было потрясающе.

— Это останется? — спросил Эрик. — В отличие от твоих волос?

Он с большим удовольствием отметил вчера залысину у него на голове. Чарльз вздохнул. 

— Думаю, нет. Поскольку моя ментальная энергия меняет все тело, я буду все больше и больше соответствовать тому, каким был в момент смерти. И повреждение позвоночника тоже о себе заявит. Впрочем, не вижу причин не радоваться, пока возможно.

— И ты все еще не рассказал о своей теории. 

Они пошли через всю комнату, крепко держась друг за друга. Чарльз ощущал, как к нему возвращается чувство равновесия. Чтобы атрофировавшиеся мышцы привыкли к нагрузке, понадобится много времени, которого у него, скорее всего, нет. Но была своего рода радость и в том, чтобы просто знать — все это могло вернуться. 

— Ты считал, что твои силы утрачены, — продолжил он. — Теперь они возвращаются, и ты очень резко на это реагируешь. Радость, облегчение, отчасти даже страх. Я думаю, именно острота твоего эмоционального отклика не дает вернуть контроль над способностями.

Эрик не стал спорить: 

— Трудно спокойно размышлять, вернутся ли твои силы, если они еще не вернулись.

— Замкнутый круг, согласен. 

У двери спальни Чарльз почувствовал себя в состоянии идти без поддержки, но все равно придерживал Эрика за локоть. Может быть, тот проводит его потом на обед. 

— Но мы сможем с этим справиться. Мы ведь работали вместе, чтобы сделать тебя сильнее, когда все только начиналось. И сделаем это снова, если ты позволишь мне помочь.

Какое-то время Эрик молчал, и Чарльз ощущал его неподдельное изумление. Наконец тот проговорил: 

— Ты хочешь помочь мне вернуть способности.

— Конечно.

— И никаких условий, Чарльз? — насмешка в голосе Эрика не скрывала сильнейшее смятение. — Никаких правил, никаких обещаний? Ты ведь понимаешь, что это твой шанс заставить меня хорошо себя вести. Скажем, копаясь в моем разуме, ты мог бы поставить какой-нибудь блок, чтобы я больше не смог отнять у человека жизнь.

Не то чтобы Чарльз никогда об этом не думал. Порой только проклятый шлем мешал ему сделать что-то в этом духе. Но это было давно, когда он еще питал некоторые иллюзии относительно того, насколько дорого обойдутся подобные манипуляции.

Он просто сказал: 

— Эрик, я попрошу за помощь тебе не больше, чем ты попросишь за помощь мне. Мы покончили с этим?

Эрик изучал его так же внимательно и неуверенно, как в первые дни знакомства. Они будто снова стояли в Вашингтоне и Эрик был готов навсегда скрыться от ЦРУ и Чарльза. 

— Ты хочешь вернуть мне силу, невзирая на то, что я могу сделать потом. Невзирая на то, что я… я предал тебя.

Они оба предали друг друга в свое время, и Эрик прекрасно это знал, но все равно оставался недоверчивым. Боже милостивый, что он собирается делать? Но ответ Чарльза не изменился:

— Я хотел бы помочь тебе, если это в моих силах. Все, что произойдет потом, будет зависеть от тебя.

После недолгого молчания Эрик выпрямился:

— Ты хочешь знать, о чем я думаю.

— Ты волнуешься.

— Ты хочешь знать больше. Действуй.

Приглашение было неожиданным, и Чарльз не знал, что обнаружит. Но пока Эрик был готов поделиться, он желал знать. И потому он глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и потянулся к его разуму.

Это не то полное объединение сознаний, которое у них когда-то было, но все же — мост, по которому они могут дотянуться друг до друга. Чарльз начал с того, что раскрыл собственные воспоминания: то, что испытал, пробуждаясь от ужасающего подобия сна, как услышал голос Эрика у себя в голове, как открыл глаза и понял, что это не сон. Каждый миг пронизывала благодарность и, конечно же, любовь, и ему хотелось полностью раскрыть ее и показать.

Эрик резко выдохнул в изумлении, поскольку не ожидал, что Чарльз вновь откроется ему.

И через некоторое время ответил.

Воспоминание о том, как он обнаружил Чарльза в странном состоянии, психической ловушке, — их самая напряженная встреча на ментальном уровне. Вновь Чарльз лежал у Эрика на руках, чувствовал, как они прильнули друг к другу, и отмечал, что отчаяние Эрика ничуть не меньше, чем его собственное. Эрик был его последней надеждой. Был ли и он последней надеждой Эрика?

Их мысли одновременно ушли в сторону, переключаясь на более глубокие воспоминания. Чарльз содрогнулся: быть может, это самый болезненный момент в его памяти.

Беспомощный, он находился под властью Уильяма Страйкера, его запихнули в дубликат Церебро, парализовали волю, запрограммировали разыскать и уничтожить всех мутантов на планете Земля. Его сила вырвалась на свободу, способная задушить, сокрушить их всех…

Но Эрик остановил его. Эрик предотвратил уничтожение их расы.

А потом сделал в точности то же, что и Страйкер: воспользовавшись беспомощностью Чарльза, попытался устроить геноцид. С той лишь разницей, что приказал ему убить все человечество. И затем, в последний раз коснувшись его плеча, ушел прочь, оставляя Чарльза умирать после совершенного им величайшего преступления.

Когда они снова оказались там — Чарльз в своем кресле, Эрик в облике Магнето, посреди пустой и темной лже-Церебро,— Чарльз ощутил то, что крылось в сердце Эрика: раскаяние. Истинное, глубокое, полное и безоговорочное раскаяние.

Чарльз судорожно вздохнул, иллюзия развеялась, и вот они опять стоят друг напротив друга в ветхом домишке. От напряжения и эмоционального шока он покачнулся, не держась на ногах.

— Тихо, — Эрик подхватил его, усадил на стул и присел рядом. — Тебе принести что-нибудь, воды?

— Потом. Эрик...

— Да.

— Ты ведь сожалеешь не только о том, что сделал со мной. Ты сожалеешь о том, что вообще пытался. Твое желание уничтожить человечество или подчинить…оно исчезло.

Эрик больше не смотрел на него и вообще ни на что конкретное. Его взгляд был устремлен куда-то далеко, и хотя на лице отражались все прожитые годы, что-то в глазах до боли напомнило Чарльзу о молодом человеке, которого он когда-то встретил, и в горле поднялся ком. 

— Я так и не смог примириться с тем, что я сделал в тот день. Но это касалось лишь тебя. Или же я позволял себе думать лишь о том, что касалось тебя. Никаких глобальных переживаний. Но когда мы были там, в твоей памяти, и я пережил это твоими глазами…

Его рука нащупала руку Чарльза, ему хотелось разделить еще одно воспоминание. Конечно, в прикосновении не было необходимости, но эту старую привычку они оба находили полезной. Хотя у Чарльза все еще кружилась голова, он не мог отказать. И он переплел пальцы с пальцами Эрика и потянулся к нему вновь.

Они вернулись в ту, другую Церебро, в тот жуткий момент. Чарльз снова ощутил глубину предательства, обрушившегося на него, едва он понял, что же на самом деле сделал Эрик — больнее, чем любые пытки, оно прожгло его насквозь, не просто предательство человека, которого он любил, но — как весь мир позволил случиться такому…

…и вот сменилось освещение. Он стоял в сердце концлагеря, в кабинете Себастьяна Шоу. Он был — они были Эриком. Шоу смеется, и ярость не поможет Эрику отомстить за мать, лежащую мертвой на полу в луже собственной крови — и это такое же чувство предательства. Слишком похожа боль. Важно даже не то, что только что убили маму. Не то, что этому монстру кажется, что это смешно. Важно, что сам мир допустил такое злодеяние.

Чарльз немедленно вытащил их оттуда: разумеется, Эрик долго не выдержит.

— Ты удивишься, — сообщил Эрик, хотя и слегка севшим голосом, — когда узнаешь, сколько я могу стерпеть.

— Не удивлюсь.

— Не удивишься. Верно, — Эрик потер виски и прикрыл глаза, но не разорвал связь. — Ты говорил мне прежде, что я становлюсь таким же, как мои мучители. А я говорил, что знаю и не побрезгую любыми методами, чтобы защитить наш народ. Но лишь почувствовав, как предал тебя, лишь поняв, что со мной было то же самое, я осознал, как близко подошел к тому, чтобы стать Шоу. В этот миг я понял, что могу уже никогда не вернуться.

Это было слишком — ошеломляло так, что трудно было осознать в полной мере. С одной стороны, последние сорок лет своей жизни он ждал именно этого. С другой стороны, Чарльзу сложно было поверить в реальность происходящего. Ему бы сходить с ума от радости, а он только изумленно смотрел на Эрика, приоткрыв рот, как рыба, выброшенная на сушу.

— И не позлорадствуешь, Чарльз? Я не стану тебя винить. Не тот ли это момент, когда ты получил подтверждение, что всегда был прав во всем?

— Я не был прав, и ты это знаешь, — зеркально отражая сожаления Эрика, наружу выплыли его собственные сомнения. — Я рассчитывал, что эволюция сделает за нас всю работу. Я рассчитывал, что время смирит человеческое сопротивление. Вода камень точит. Если бы я получше потрудился, чтобы переубедить людей, если бы сильнее надавил, быстрее работал, может быть, Очистителей и им подобных никогда бы и не возникло. Может быть, никто бы даже разрабатывал Вакцину. 

Он тяжело вздохнул: 

— И все это время я был… слишком убежден, что мое мнение — единственно правильное. Не только насчет этого. Насчет всего. 

— Очень точно подмечено, — сухо сказал Эрик. — Наши люди здесь из-за нас обоих, допускаю. Но мое предательство было последним и самым страшным. И это — достаточная тяжесть.

Воцарившаяся тишина в этот момент, когда они объединили свои цели и свое безрассудство, была страшнее любых разногласий. Все потери, которые они понесли за последние годы — нет, Чарльз не мог больше об этом думать. Если бы он продолжил, они бы не выдержали. Оба они только начинали приходить в себя и выздоравливать, каждый по-своему, и напряжению должен был быть предел.

Чарльз сжал ладонь Эрика в своих.

— Теперь нас ничто не разделяет. Мы в безопасности. И теперь нам нужно снова сделать тебя сильным.

Эрик с явным недоверием приподнял бровь, но уступил: 

— Как мы начнем?

— Поднеси фольгу сюда.

Она полетела по направлению к ним, скользя не так ровно, как Чарльз привык ожидать от силы Эрика: трепыхалась, словно подхваченная незаметным ветерком. Листок опустился на стол между ними. 

— Может быть, лучше сперва сфокусироваться на точности, а уже потом на силе как таковой. Давай попробуем.

Чарльз знал, что Эрик поймет — он предлагает связь того же рода, как тогда, когда они впервые работали вместе. Когда Чарльз находил в его разуме моменты спокойствия и умиротворения, позволяя от этого отталкиваться.

Реакция Эрика была настолько сумбурной, что Чарльз не мог понять, согласится он или нет. Как, возможно, не мог и сам Эрик. Они уже разделили друг с другом сегодня столько, что у обоих немного кружилась голова.

Но в конце концов Эрик кивнул. Только перед тем, как начать, позвал:

— Чарльз.

— Да?

— Я не мог даже думать о том, что ты погиб.

Чарльз крепко сжал его руку и встретился с ним взглядом. Сейчас, казалось, может произойти все что угодно, сорваться с языка любая фраза, но затем Чарльз сказал: 

— Закрой глаза.

И Эрик подчинился. Чарльз чувствовал, как он концентрировался на листке фольги, на каждой молекуле металла, но слишком волновался даже от крохотного прикосновения, чтобы удержать контроль.

Вот приятное воспоминание: Чарльз выбрал то, которое почему-то задержалось в его голове с момента пробуждения. Они вдвоем валяются на полу, и Эрик внимательно слушает, как он читает «Короля былого и грядущего». Это происходило в тот краткий период времени, когда они были влюблены до безумия, но все еще не признались в этом друг другу. Тогда они довольствовались тем, чтобы просто лежать рядом, погрузившись в историю.

— Какими же мы были романтиками, хоть и каждый на свой лад, — пробормотал Эрик.

— Да?

Звуки затихли. Видение растворилось. Чарльз обернулся и увидел, как Эрик намечает последнюю складку, чтобы безошибочно сложить из фольги журавлика.

— Все возвращается, — сказал тот.

**Логан**

Логан хмуро окинул взглядом озеро Алкали и пробормотал: 

— Ненавижу это место.

— Понимаю. Потому что здесь погибла Джин.

Они с Мари стояли на берегу, и налетавший ветер ерошил ее волосы. 

— Я имею в виду, в первый раз.

— Одного этого было бы достаточно, но я сейчас не о том, — Логан поглядел на нее. — Здесь со мной сделали вот это.

Он поднял руку, сжав пальцы, словно приготовившись выпустить когти. Мари поймет.

Их глаза встретились, и в холодном воздухе сгустилось напряжение. Потом она молча кивнула и зашагала к остальным, готовящим все для их подводной миссии.

Логан бессильно выдохнул, горячее дыхание облачком рассеялось в морозном воздухе. Он терпеть не мог всю эту дребедень с разговорами о чувствах, и, как оказалось, Мари тоже, хотя она и была девушкой. По общему молчаливому согласию они делали вид, что в ту ночь, когда очнулся Ксавье, между ними ничего не произошло, пусть даже он до сих пор ощущал на губах привкус того поцелуя. Как и Мари, он полагал.

Что ж он за подонок такой? Мари, может, уже и не ребенок — нет, определенно нет, раз так целуется,— но все-таки очень молода. А он нет. Да, она сделала первый шаг, но она делала так и прежде, и тогда он мог себя контролировать. Что произошло в этот раз? Еще пара минут, и он был готов затащить ее в свой дом и ночь напролет учить всему, что она захотела бы узнать о сексе.

Теперь он вдруг вспомнил, что их маленькое поселение выстроено на остатках школы. Считался ли он преподавателем? Считалась ли она все еще ученицей? Все это звучало так, будто было выдрано из желтой газетенки, и отдавалось кисловатым привкусом во рту.

Мари слишком хороша, чтобы втягивать ее в нечто подобное.

Слишком хороша для него.

Лучшее, что он может сделать,— это держать ее на расстоянии, напомнил себе Логан. Чем сильнее это будет ее бесить, тем проще будет ему. И поэтому ему пора перестать терзаться, видя ее в плохом настроении.

Он только никак не мог свыкнуться с тем, что причиняет ей боль всякий раз, когда отталкивает.

В нетерпении Логан задвинул все эти тревоги подальше. Им предстояло много работы.

Восстановлением Церебро они занимались с самого начала, но сперва дело шло медленно. Очень немногие из Людей Икс могли одновременно работать под водой на большой глубине и терпеть леденящий холод. К тому же пока с ними не было Профессора, не было и смысла рисковать. Теперь это было необходимо, и пришло время завершить начатое.

Он подошел к стоявшим у воды. Хэнк раздавал всем указания насчет того, что надо сделать.

— Гроза, ты будешь отводить от нас воду, а Нэмор может поработать в тех областях, которые все еще затоплены.

Нэмор — то ли выпускник, то ли бывший преподаватель, Логан никогда раньше его не встречал — кивнул и угрюмо уставился на озеро.

— Колосс поможет нам здесь. Аврора, Северная Звезда, вы сделаете остальное?

— Сверхзвуковые, помнишь? — спросила Аврора. Близнецы улыбнулись в предвкушении, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Им не терпелось начать. 

И вот они собирали новую Церебро по частям. Это заняло больше времени, чем они надеялись: Гроза не могла удерживать воду бесконечно, а слишком тяжелые обломки были не под силу даже Авроре и Северной Звезде. Колосс, как и Хэнк, работал за десятерых, но секунды тянулись бесконечно долго. Здесь они были совершенно беззащитны, и Логану казалось, что уходящие минуты мурашками пробегают по коже.

Сам он мог разве что помогать грузить детали в один из грузовиков уже на берегу. Важная особенность адамантиевого скелета: плавать не выйдет никак. Когда Логан падал в воду, он камнем шел на дно. Единственная возможность справиться с этим — набрать побольше воздуха, опуститься ниже и прямо пешком выйти к поверхности воды. При этом он испытывал все, что испытывает утопленник, пусть и не погибал. Совсем не весело. Лучше уж стоять от воды подальше.

Мари села за руль одного из первых подогнанных грузовиков и повела машину обратно. Вопреки здравому смыслу, он поднял руку и помахал ей, а та ничем не выразила, заметила она этот жест или нет.

Последнюю машину едва загрузили к полуночи. Кроме него остались только Колосс и Гроза. Она надела теплую шерстяную шапку, из-под которой торчали снежно-белые волосы.

— Так теплее? — спросил Логан, захлопывая задние двери фургона.

— Я так маскируюсь, — ответила она.— Моя мутация поддерживает организм в тепле независимо от температуры воздуха. Хотя в Каире я этого не замечала!

Логан подумал, что никогда раньше не расспрашивал ее о Каире. Ему нравилось путешествовать, видеть новые места, поэтому это было бы довольно интересно — но не успел он ничего сказать, как услышал крик какого-то парня: «Покайся!»

Дротик разорвал кожу на горле, пронзив острой болью, но это было ничто по сравнению с навалившейся тяжестью тела, заставившей его рухнуть на землю. Первая мелькнувшая мысль была: « _Чертовы ублюдки подошли с подветренной стороны_ ».

Гроза упала на колени рядом с ним, и, кажется, Колосс догадался пока не высовываться из кабины грузовика. Логан слышал, как подростки убегают прочь, один из них орал: 

— Черт, черт! Это не мутанты! Ты все наврал!

— Один был синий! И на воде творилась какая-то хрень! Я все видел!

— Нихрена ты не видел! Мы просто подбили того мужика и перешли границу! Пора сваливать отсюда!

Внезапный порыв сильного ветра, порожденный Грозой, вынудил их бежать еще быстрее. 

— Логан? — она вытащила дротик из его кожи и отшвырнула в озеро. — Ты в порядке?

Даже шевельнуть челюстью для ответа было больно: 

— Нет.

— Но Вакцина не сделала бы с тобой ничего, кроме как обратила в человека... — ее глаза расширились, когда подошел Колосс, и Логан увидел, что она все поняла.

Несмотря на боль, он все равно выдавил: 

— Металлический… скелет… весит… 400… фунтов. Не могу… сдвинуть.

Без его силы это лишь мертвый груз.

***

Колосс помог погрузить его в машину и вытащить наружу, когда они вернулись в поселок. Логан застонал от тяжести волочащихся за ним ног, бессильно свисающих ступней, когда Колосс перенес его в дом и уложил на топчан, служивший постелью. Похоже, все сухожилия уже растянулись до предела, и он больше не мог излечить разрывы и трещины.

Через несколько минут над ним склонились Профессор Икс и Мойра Мактаггерт. 

— Тебе больно, Логан? — спросила женщина.

— Нет, — ответил за него Ксавье, избавляя Логана от необходимости болезненно двигать челюстью. Иногда эти телепатические штучки бывали полезны. — Пока он не шевелится — нет. Но вес его ребер и грудины сильно давит на легкие.

— Это был добровольческий отряд, — произнес Колосс.— Очистители. Наверное, искали укрывающихся от регистрации. Хорошо еще, что заметили нас на озере Алкали, а не здесь. Как вы думаете, они вернутся?

— Возможно, — Ксавье нахмурился. — Но страна большая, а мы живем вдалеке от населенных пунктов. К тому же они не захотят рисковать, уходя так далеко за границу слишком часто. Но все же стоит выставить патруль.

— Ты можешь глубоко вдохнуть? — спросила доктор Логана. Тот попытался, но ему так и не удалось втянуть больше глотка воздуха.

— О боже. Чувствуешь где-нибудь покалывание, онемение?

Ксавье покачал головой: 

— Откуда?

— Адамантий вдоль позвоночника Логана давит на нервные окончания, — Мойра откинула волосы со лба. Она смотрела так сердито, будто металл мог устыдиться и покинуть его тело. — Ему сейчас очень легко травмировать себя и остаться парализованным. Даже просто резким поворотом головы. А без его способности к исцелению — нет нужды рассказывать, к чему это приведет.

Профессор сжал руку Логана. Хорошо, конечно, делать вид, что тебе не нужны утешения, но нет смысла изображать храбрость в присутствии телепата.

— Действие Вакцины оказалось временным, — сказал Ксавье. — Через несколько месяцев или даже недель она выдохнется.

Недели? Месяцы? Логан не чувствовал в себе сил прожить так даже еще один час.

Мактаггерт поправила Профессора: 

— Мы _думаем_ , что действие Вакцины временно. Точных данных нет. Возможно, Магнето получил меньшую дозу или его тело отреагировало по-другому, нежели у остальных мутантов. У синтетической Вакцины могут быть не те свойства, что у изначального органического вещества. К сожалению, проверять эти предположения придется Логану.

Гораздо тише она прибавила: 

— У него может не оказаться нескольких месяцев. Лимфатическая система зависима от костного мозга, только мутация исцеления позволяла Логану выживать с костями, покрытыми адамантием. И остается проблема токсичности металла. Можно только надеяться, что Вакцина прекратит действовать раньше, чем адамантий начнет его убивать.

— Хреново, — умудрился прохрипеть Логан, и вспышка боли все же стоила того, что доктор улыбнулась.

— Логан! — в дверях возникла Мари с перекошенным лицом. — О господи. С ним все будет хорошо?

— Когда Вакцина перестанет действовать, — ответила Мактаггерт. — Если, конечно, она и правда перестает.

Мари побледнела, но не сдвинулась с места.

— Я позабочусь о нем. Не волнуйтесь, я справлюсь.

— Не знаю, что здесь можно сделать, кроме как обеспечивать ему покой, — отметила Мактаггерт, ни о чем не догадываясь. Однако Ксавье перевел взгляд с Мари на Логана и, очевидно, все понял. Логан ожидал неодобрения или решительного предложения назначить сиделкой кого-то другого, но ничего подобного не последовало. Ксавье лишь кивнул, как будто не имея возражений.

Мари подошла к кровати Логана и прошептала: 

— Что я могу для тебя сделать?

— Воды, — с трудом произнес он.

Через несколько минут Мари принесла стакан воды и соломинку, чтобы он мог пить. Где она умудрилась здесь раздобыть соломинку? Ксавье вывел доктора из комнаты «для консультации», и они остались одни.

Логан с благодарностью отпил немного воды, и Мари спросила: 

— Тебе плохо?

— Голова.

Боль была притупленной, не такой уж невыносимой по сравнению с прочим, но было как-то весьма неприятно понимать, что тело не выдерживает вес собственного черепа. Сбивало с толку.

— Мы о тебе позаботимся, ты же понимаешь?

Она имела в виду, что его будут мыть, кормить, помогать ходить в туалет. Логан не мог даже думать об этом.

— Не хотел… тебя… беспокоить.

—Что? — Мари тряхнула головой, перед лицом закачалась прядь седых волос. И снова это выражение стойкого упрямства, которое всегда приводило его в замешательство. — Такое может случиться с каждым. Это вовсе не значит, что всем надо от тебя сбежать.

Логан не особенно был согласен с ней и считал, что Мари следует сбежать отсюда как можно быстрее и дальше. Но он слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

Потом, когда Мактаггерт больше ничего не могла для него сделать, Ксавье сказал позвать его мысленно, если что-то случится, и они наконец-то ушли. Вымотанный Логан почти тут же провалился в сон.

Когда он проснулся, была уже глубокая ночь. Свет исходил только от лампы, которую зажгла Мари на прикроватном столике. Она сидела рядом, уставшая как собака, но не сдвинулась ни на дюйм. Чувство вины и неподдельного восхищения нераздельно смешались в нем.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — прошептала она, щупая ему лоб.

— Отвратно.

Она покачала головой: 

— Последние недели я только и мечтала о том, чтобы то, что случилось с Магнето, было обманом, случайным совпадением. А сейчас… сейчас я надеюсь, что это правда, — ее нижняя губа задрожала. — Пусть уж лучше моя мутация вернется, чем видеть, как ты лежишь таким беспомощным.

Не было ничего, что имело бы для нее большее значение. Если бы сейчас он мог сесть, он обнял бы ее и поцеловал. Разумеется, от этого он стал бы еще большей скотиной, и даже хорошо, что он не мог.

Но он все же хотел дать ей что-то в ответ. Поможет ли ей то, что он будет сдерживать себя? Логан уже совершенно точно знал, что она влюблена в него, и все, что получила в ответ,— обязанности сиделки и разбитое сердце.

Может быть, еще — его любовь. Но сейчас Логан не осмеливался даже думать об этом.

Вместо этого он высказал то, о чем думал с того момента, как Колосс отнес его в грузовик: 

— Сейчас… я могу… умереть.

— Что? — она дернулась, резко выпрямляясь.

— Раньше… не мог, — выдавил Логан. Когда он говорил, ему казалось, что нижняя челюсть раздирает плоть и вот-вот отвалится. Даже зубы болели.

— Иногда…думал… я останусь… даже когда… догорит солнце.

Она положила пальцы на его губы. Было неожиданно и почти мучительно видеть ее оголенную ладонь и пальцы без привычных перчаток. 

— Я никогда об этом не думала. Боже мой, Логан, ты сходишь с ума от того, что никогда не сможешь умереть?

— Нет, — он шумно выдохнул. — Только иногда.

— Ну что ж, сегодня ты не умрешь, — Мари обхватила его голову с обеих сторон, как будто стараясь удержать на месте. — Потому что это мне пришлось бы тебя убить, а я не собираюсь. Даже не проси.

Логан не отказался бы воспользоваться возможностью отключиться навсегда. Он не стремился к смерти, но если бы сейчас ему был предоставлен единственный шанс, он не стал бы его упускать. И куда охотнее сделал бы это быстро, чем медленно умирать от отравления металлом, от того, что отказывает лимфатическая система, или от любой другой дряни, которую его бренному телу обеспечивал адамантий на костях. Но если о быстрой смерти придется просить Мари, даже просто позволить ей узнать об этом, такой вариант отпадает. Если это дерьмо не пройдет и окажется, что на большинство мутантов Вакцина действует вечно, он спросит Ксавье: должен быть какой-то способ дать ему умереть, пока Мари не будет рядом. 

— Ладно.

Может, если это все-таки пройдет, он сможет раздобыть немного Вакцины и придержать на черный день.

Логан устал и снова задремал. Когда он проснулся, Мари спала рядышком, устроив голову у него на плече. Рука немного затекла. Но важно было не это, а то, что дышать стало легче.

Гораздо легче.

Он попробовал вдохнуть полной грудью, и у него получилось. Легкое покалывание целительной волной пробежало по телу, он сообразил, что на самом деле именно от этого и проснулся, и скелет больше не был таким ужасающе тяжелым. 

Первой мыслью было — адамантий исчез, и он в жизни бы не смог рассказать, как сильно это его ужаснуло и обрадовало одновременно.

Но потом Логан понял, что металлический скелет все еще внутри. Просто теперь он снова может его носить.

— Мари, — позвал он и тихонько сдвинул ее с плеча. Та что-то сонно пробормотала и открыла глаза. Логан сел на кровати и сказал, глядя на нее: 

— Все прошло.

— Уже? — Мари тут же подскочила и села рядом. — Но тебя же подстрелили вчера!

— И теперь все позади. 

Выяснилось, что доктор Мактаггерт не очень расстраивается, когда ее будят посреди ночи, чтобы дать поработать с чем-то интересным. Ксавье, Мари, Магнето и Хэнк наблюдали, как она осматривает Логана с головы до пят.

— Может быть, синтетическая Вакцина не так сильна, — предположил Магнето. Как этот тип сумел так быстро проникнуть в число тех, кто обладал правом голоса, Логан не имел ни малейшего понятия, но решил узнать это у Профессора позже.

— Возможно, — сказала доктор.— Но если бы на большинстве мутантов она работала всего день, люди бы быстро узнали. Думаю, дело не столько в синтетической Вакцине, сколько в самом ее принципе действия. Скажем, она ослабевает почти сразу же после укола, но у большинства эффект проявляется лишь спустя несколько месяцев. А с Логаном все иначе. Особенность его мутации в том, что организм быстро побеждает воздействие наркотиков, инфекции и тому подобного. И как только способность разблокировалась хотя бы отчасти, тело тут же справилось с остатками Вакцины.

Логан даже не дернулся, когда Мактаггерт начала забирать у него образец крови. В это время он смотрел на Мари, которая сидела отвернувшись. Он прекрасно понимал, что она чувствует.

Ее проклятие возвращалось, чтобы снова полностью подчинить ее. Над ней нависала необходимость принять важное решение, и он потерял право помочь ей сделать выбор.

**Эрик**

Как же любезно с их стороны было найти убежище поблизости от старой железной шахты. Лучше всего Эрик чувствовал себя рядом с ферромагнитными металлами.

Его утро началось так же, как и любое другое утро за последний месяц, проведенный здесь, на их небольшом форпосте. Он спустился ко входу в шахту и вошел внутрь, забираясь все глубже и глубже, пока своды не сомкнулись над ним. Хотя большую часть железа выдрали из земли, остатков вполне хватало, чтобы обеспечить Эрику чувство умиротворения.

Молекулярная структура пульсировала под кожей, пропитывала воздух, отдавалась привкусом на языке. Разумеется, это не было похоже на то, что обычно испытывают с помощью органов чувств, но другого способа описать это у Эрика не было. Он раскинул руки, пропуская ощущения сквозь все тело, и почувствовал покой и безопасность, каких не знал уже долгие годы.

Может быть, дело всего лишь в том, что он снова начал нормально питаться.

Может быть, это оттого, что его силы возвращались, и с каждым днем все быстрее.

А может быть, оттого, что он засыпал и просыпался в одном доме с Чарльзом.

Вероятно, все вышеперечисленное.

— Ты должен был прийти ко мне.

Эрик открыл глаза. Конечно, он узнал голос, но все же был рад, что фонарик позволял разглядеть ее.

Мистик стояла в штольне рядом с ним, ее силуэт очерчивали последние лучи дневного света, пробивавшегося с поверхности. Она была так непохожа на себя, и не только из-за потери своей мутации. Бесформенная, некрасивая одежда, потерявшие блеск глаза — все это не имело ничего общего с той женщиной, какой она была прежде, вернейшей его последовательницей.

Той, кого он бросил, когда она нуждалась в нем сильнее всего.

— Да, — медленно ответил он. — Должен был. Но это трудно. Мне было очень стыдно.

Она кивнула. Эрик помнил ее еще юной девушкой, преданной, верной, готовой буквально боготворить его; и после того, как он порвал с Чарльзом и всеми его мечтами, он очень нуждался в этом. На том этапе их жизней Мистик была... изменчивой. Во всех смыслах. Он никогда не пытался изменить ее тело для своего удовольствия, и потому никто из них не задавался вопросом, как он изменил ее душу. Может, этого лучше было и не знать.

Он рискнул отметить: 

— Ты сейчас гораздо спокойнее.

— Извини, что ударила тогда, — сказала Мистик. На самом деле она не чувствовала себя виноватой, и они оба это знали. Но ее желание примириться было искренним. Потом в голосе зазвучало нечто, похожее на настоящее сожаление: 

— Мне тоже было стыдно.

— Почему?

— Я пришла к ним, — голос почти затих.— К человеческим властям. Позволяла называть себя этим рабским именем. Рассказала все, что знаю о Братстве. Они смеялись надо мной, как будто я — надоевшая подружка, которая злится, что ее бросил парень. А я все еще думала...

— Ты думала, что будешь в безопасности, — Эрик уже все понял. — Дорогая моя, они причинили тебе боль?

Мистик кивнула, и в ее странном человеческом взгляде сверкнула злость — первый намек на настоящую Мистик, женщину, которую он знал и которой дорожил столько лет. 

— Когда ты нашел меня, я была наполовину безумна.

Эрик чувствовал в ней эту нестабильность и позволил ей сыграть на его собственном страхе перед тем, что означало быть снова обращенным в человека. Первые же сообщения о Вакцине пробудили в нем тошнотворный ужас. Несколько недель им руководил только лишь он. Он убеждал себя, что прекратить быть мутантом — все равно что… прекратить быть. Гораздо проще было глянуть сверху вниз на жалкое, обнаженное, полностью человеческое тело Мистик и сказать себе, что он больше не имеет к ней отношения. Его старая соратница погибла. Лучшее, что можно сделать,— уйти. Он ожидал бы подобного и от нее, будь он на ее месте. И ему пришлось оказаться на ее месте, чтобы пересмотреть свою позицию.

— Мне жаль, — произнес он. — Больше, чем ты думаешь.

Она никак не выказала, что приняла его извинения, но и не стала возражать. Он подумал, что им придется заново привыкать к тому, чтобы быть на одной стороне.

Наконец Мистик спросила: 

— Как ты вернул свои силы?

Он еще не вернул их до конца, но понимал, что она говорит не о повышении точности и расширении пределов возможностей, над которыми они с Чарльзом работали вместе. Она говорит о первой удаче, о мгновении, сломавшем барьер между «нет» и «да».

— Я искал их, — ответ прозвучал странно, но других слов для этого не существовало. — Пытался нащупать. Продолжал пытаться. Точно так же, как когда ты только училась контролировать свои способности.

— Этому я не училась, — она разочарованно вздохнула. — Я всегда владела ими в совершенстве. Всегда.

Ее упрямство напомнило о девушке, какой она была давным-давно, о девушке, предпринявшей попытку соблазнить его, просто зайдя обнаженной в его комнату в один прекрасный день. С тех пор они делили постель много раз — с Мистик он занимался любовью чаще, чем с кем-либо другим,— но между ними не было никакой романтики и порой даже не было страсти. Это было похоже скорее на протянувшуюся между ними связь, родившуюся из глубоких внутренних убеждений, связь, которая значила для них невероятно много. Он нуждался в ком-то, с кем можно было разделить эти убеждения, гораздо сильнее, чем думал, и Мистик давала ему это — единственное, чего не мог дать Чарльз.

— Тогда вспомни, что ты чувствовала, когда меняла форму, — мягко сказал Эрик. — Что ощущала твоя кожа. Как ты выбирала, какое обличье принять. Ощути это снова. Попробуй. Продолжай пробовать, даже когда не получится. У меня ушло несколько недель на то, чтобы просто поднять ложку.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга в молчании, и лишь затем он осмелился сказать: 

— Я могу поработать с тобой. Если, конечно, ты этого хочешь.

— Хочу.

Эрик склонил голову, принимая это как прощение, которого он не заслуживал. 

— Неужели не нашлось никого, кто помог бы тебе? — теперь уже можно положить ей руку на плечо. — Никто в Братстве не выслушал тебя?

— Я не пыталась. Да и ты же знаешь, что они бы не стали.

Это правда. Он учил их, что человечество отвратительно и опасно. Те, кто не верил ему, уже давно вернулись к людям. Те, кто верил, не проявили бы к Мистик никакого сочувствия. 

— Правда, что там сейчас руководит Пиро?

— Да. Им, наверное, нелегко приходится. 

Они весело переглянулись.

Пиро. Горячая голова. Эрик не читал новостей с тех пор, как обнаружил Чарльза, но мог представить. Он мог только мечтать, чтобы Пиро и Очистители сошлись в грандиозной битве, где все бы и погибли, что позволило бы остальным вздохнуть намного спокойнее, но вряд ли на такую удачу можно было рассчитывать.

— Когда мы потеряли все, мы оба знали, что делать, — сказала Мистик. — И мы оба отправились прямо домой.

Всему, что было трагического или счастливого в его жизни за последние сорок лет, можно подвести очень простой итог, подумал Эрик: его дом — там, где Чарльз.

***

Чарльз стоял на металлическом каркасе, который они сооружали для Церебро, и держал в руке кусачки для проволоки.

— Я рад, что Рейвен разговаривает с тобой. Может быть, она даже вновь начнет проводить время со мной.

— Может быть, — серьезно сказал Эрик. — Мы живем в эпоху чудес.

Это вызвало у него легкую усмешку, но та сразу же пропала. Впереди было много работы.

Хотя они все еще не пришли к единому мнению относительно того, как следует использовать Церебро, когда она будет восстановлена, необходимость иметь ее при себе была очевидна. Возможности Чарльза возрастут почти запредельно, как и его сила. Единственный вопрос — как это лучше применить.

Выпрямляя покореженный лист металла, перестраивая молекулы в изначальном порядке, Эрик поинтересовался: 

—Ты собираешься позволить Очистителям продолжать бесчинства?

— Ты имеешь в виду, собираюсь ли я позволить им продолжать безнаказанно? Нет. Как не собирается и американская общественность, если можно доверять новостям. Жестокость Очистителей даже человечеству ясно дала понять, насколько они отвратительны. Тем не менее, если ты хочешь, чтобы я забрался им в головы и изменил их точку зрения...

— Едва ли я могу рассчитывать, что ты будешь столь эффективен.

— Тогда в чем твоя идея? — Чарльз поднял бровь.

— Сейчас твоя очередь сразить меня, признаю. 

— Я не собираюсь тебя сражать, — пробормотал Чарльз, прикручивая деталь отверткой. Его голос легким эхом отражался от стен громадного пустого помещения, которое они использовали для Церебро. Раньше здесь размещался какой-то металлообрабатывающий цех, и слабый приятный запах руды все еще витал в воздухе. 

— Позволь мне услышать твои мысли. Я действительно хочу понять.

Эрику нужно было обдумать просьбу, и Чарльз, без сомнения, это предугадывал. Какое-то время они работали в тишине. 

Даже если бы можно было убедить Чарльза повлиять на разумы Очистителей, это был бы неудачный план. Внезапная смена курса целой политической организации, хорошо известной общественности, показалась бы всем крайне подозрительной. Было известно, что многие мутанты могут воздействовать на психику, и кое-кто в правительстве догадывался о колоссальных возможностях Чарльза. Подобная промывка мозгов только настроила бы против мутантов тех людей, кто до сих пор не боялся и не презирал их, и перечеркнула бы скудное преимущество, полученное с тех пор, как Очистители решились на убийства. Это породило бы еще больше жестокости в ответ.

Что до постепенных, более тонких изменений, Чарльз мог бы при желании проделать такое с одним человеком, но с большой группой, тщательно взращивающей и поддерживающей собственные предрассудки, это было практически невозможно.

Так что же оставалось делать ему, Чарльзу или Людям Икс? Поначалу Эрик считал, что они трусливо сбежали, буквально забившись в дыру в земле, но сейчас подумал, что подобные действия, обеспечивающие выживание хотя бы части их расы, были единственно возможным ходом в отвратительной партии, которую они вынуждены разыгрывать. 

Но если ничего не предпринять, они окажутся единственными выжившими — а угрозы нападений и полного вымирания будут возрастать и возрастать.

Люди будут отправлять своих детей-мутантов в больницы за регулярной дозой Вакцины, как на диализ. Препарат будут продавать в аптеках наряду с инсулином. Всегда будут одиночки, те, кто пойдет против общества, кто не захочет скрывать свою индивидуальность и свою силу. Но, как всегда бывало на протяжении человеческой истории, такие храбрецы останутся в меньшинстве. Шах и мат.

— Не как всегда.

Посреди его внутренней мирной дискуссии или не вполне мирного спора Чарльз перестал делать вид, что не слышит самые яркие и сильные мысли. 

— Движение за гражданские права, феминизм, права геев. Ты не замечаешь, что даже на нашем веку в социальной структуре человечества что-то меняется?

Эрику никогда не нравилась идея идентифицировать себя с какими-то другими социальными группами. Еще много лет назад он принял решение считать себя в первую очередь мутантом и только мутантом. Впрочем, как бы то ни было, сейчас это не относилось к делу.

— Тайное убежище — хорошее начало, — сказал Эрик. — Как только мы восстановим Церебро, ты созовешь сюда наш народ. Когда нас станет больше, наша сила возрастет.

— Сила возрастет, но куда мы ее приложим? — проведя ладонью по каркасу Церебро, Чарльз добавил: — Мы разрабатывали тактику сражения с Очистителями. Обсуждали даже бригады вакцинированных...

— Какие?

— Основное оружие Очистителей против нас — Вакцина, — объяснил Чарльз. — Те, чьи силы менее полезны в бою, например, Китти или Вольт, выйдут вперед. Они понимают, что их могут подбить. Когда на них подействует Вакцина, они будут сражаться, как обычные человеческие солдаты, образуя линию защиты для тех мутантов, чьи способности эффективнее в бою.

Даже сейчас, когда его силы быстро возвращались и он знал, что действие Вакцины лишь временно, Эрик с трудом мог представить, как кто-то пойдет на это добровольно. Но это имело смысл. Чтобы защитить право мутантов на жизнь, кто-то должен пожертвовать своей жизнью в качестве мутанта. Эрик не был уверен, что сам смог бы принести эту жертву.

Но какой бы смелой ни была эта идея, она не разрешала основную трудность.

— Очистители — маленькие группы ополчения. Неофициальное движение. Передняя линия вакцинированных не защитит нас в сражении с армией.

Сейчас Чарльз должен был бы возразить, что против них никогда не пошлют армию, но, к удивлению Эрика, тот сказал: 

— Я думал об этом. Сосредочить усилия на отражении атак Очистителей — лишь первый шаг. Они сейчас представляют для нас непосредственную угрозу. Но ты прав. Нужно определить в общих чертах долгосрочную стратегию.

Эрик облокотился на каркас и стал размышлять над альтернативой. В нескольких дюймах от его запястья находилась ступня Чарльза: тот вовсю пользовался новообретенной силой и ловкостью и забрался довольно высоко.

— Можно захватить центры производства Вакцины.

Чарльз проверял, хорошо ли зафиксирована последняя пластина, от усердия чуть высунув кончик языка и облизывая уголок рта. 

— Ты про Китай.

— Черный Дрозд может проскочить через китайскую ПВО. Если все сделать правильно, можно обойтись без жертв. Ты не будешь против того, чтобы внушить рабочим убежать оттуда?

— Нет. Звучит резонно. Но формула все равно останется.

— Разумеется, ее хорошо охраняют. Они не спешат делиться секретом. Это будет наполовину боевая миссия, наполовину промышленный шпионаж. Мы можем полностью избавиться от уже готовой Вакцины, а ты сотрешь всю информацию о ней из памяти ученых.

Это уже слишком, подумал Эрик, ожидая немедленного решительного протеста... но его не последовало. Чарльз прислонился к металлическому столбу и выглядел так неуверенно, как Эрик уже давно не видел. На самом деле это в нем и пугало больше всего — то, как Чарльз тщательно, серьезно оценивал огромные возможности применения своей силы, взвешивал моральные аспекты и все-таки иногда заходил слишком далеко.

— Да. Я мог бы заставить их забыть тонкости формулы. Но не думаю, что Вакцину стоит уничтожать окончательно.

Эрик хмуро взглянул на него: 

— Пока Вакцина существует, наше выживание под угрозой.

— Но ведь есть мутанты, которым она действительно необходима. Подумай хотя бы о тех, кого мы встречали, Эрик. Ты и сам таких наверняка видел — я-то уж точно. Эволюция движется темными дорогами и обрекает некоторых жить в этой тьме — а Вакцина будет им недоступна. У всех есть право выбирать свою судьбу, даже если ты или я не одобрили бы этот выбор. 

Как бы ни хотелось Эрику видеть в мутациях безусловное благо, он знал, что Чарльз прав насчет ошибок эволюции. Подростковая потребность Роуг в привязанности могла перевесить принятие и понимание ею собственных потрясающих способностей. Но ее случай балансировал на грани. Положение других мутантов не вызывало сомнений. Он видел людей, которые старели так быстро, что за несколько месяцев из детей обращались в глубоких стариков. Видел людей жестоко изуродованных и не получивших никаких полезных преимуществ. Людей, чья мутация заключалась в повышенной уязвимости к болезням, людей, награжденных такой сверхчувствительностью, что любой звук, прикосновение и даже запах причиняли ужасную боль. И это были мутанты, достаточно сильные, чтобы родиться и вырасти, — неисчислимо больше должно было погибнуть в материнской утробе или в раннем детстве.

Эрик левитировал Чарльзу следующую пластину и продолжил размышлять. Способен ли он обречь этих несчастных, чтобы остальным было легче выжить? Раньше, скорее всего, он бы так и сделал. Так он привык думать. 

Так привык думать Шоу.

Но теперь Эрик понял, что уже достаточно своих мыслей и своей жизни посвятил Шоу. Хватит.

— Ты прав, — сказал он. — Пусть останется для тех, кому она действительно нужна. Но нам нельзя зависеть от людей. Как мы собираемся этого избежать?

Чарльз удивленно оглянулся на него. Его поразило, что Эрик проявил сочувствие? Но ответ на этот вопрос пришел ему в голову одновременно с тем, как Чарльз заговорил:

— Эрик, если мы заберем все материалы, Хэнк сможет воссоздать формулу... это будет решающей демонстрацией силы. Мутанты сами контролируют Вакцину для мутантов? Да, это сработает. Сделав ее доступной для тех, кто действительно в ней нуждается, мы покажем людям, что мы не реакционисты.

Энтузиазм оказался заразителен. 

— Если не давать ее правительствам или широкой публике, в том числе всяким Очистителям, это позволит защитить нашу расу.

— Мы сможем создать свой общественный строй. Остановить тех, кто использует силы во зло, не рискуя жизнями ни людей, ни других мутантов.

Было бы славно несколько осадить Пиро. 

— Если мы сможем поддерживать порядок среди нашего народа эффективнее, чем гражданские власти, это заставит правительства признать нас. Иметь дело с нами напрямую. Государственность начинается с самоуправления.

— Появятся рычаги воздействия, с помощью которых мы сможем добиться равенства для всех по закону. И мы продолжим пресекать любые попытки создания Вакцины в Китае или где бы то ни было.

— Это будет тяжело, — предупредил Эрик, хотя, как и Чарльз, все больше воодушевлялся. — Отследить истоки формулы Вакцины где-то в Китае...

— Китти — отличный программист и хакер. А один ученик здесь — юноша, который видит компьютерные сети насквозь. Если Шифр поможет... — Чарльз провел рукой по одной из металлических труб, окружавших сферу — будущую Церебро, — и похлопал по ней так же любовно, как когда-то по прототипу 1962 года. — Мы справимся. Это будет нелегко, а после разгрома китайского производства на всё остальное уйдет много времени — но мы справимся.

Они улыбались друг другу, как ненормальные. Если можно было найти выход, то это был он, но лучше всего было то, что они пришли к этому вместе.

Чарльз лукаво отметил: 

— Кажется, я повлиял на тебя.

— А по-моему, это я повлиял на тебя. Чарльз Ксавье впутывается в грязные разборки с военными — воистину, мы живем в эпоху чудес.

— Как будто я никогда ни во что не впутывался. Я финансирую и тренирую полувоенную организацию, если ты не заметил. Почему ты по-прежнему видишь во мне только какого-то... — он замолчал, подыскивая подходящее слово, и закончил неожиданно: — Пай-мальчика?

Расхохотавшись, Эрик пробормотал: 

— О, вряд ли.

Он помнил ночь, когда Чарльз принес повязку на глаза.

И его пронзило осознанием того, что они поняли лишь сейчас: они нужны друг другу.

Они всегда были нужны друг другу. Все эти долгие десятилетия они провели в борьбе, в отдельных стычках против отвергающего их мира, сражаясь друг с другом едва не до смерти — все это время сражаясь с теми, в ком больше всего нуждались.

Его затопило слепое, глухое, тяжелое отчаяние. Охваченный почти физической болью, он увидел, как Чарльз в тревоге склонился к нему: 

— Эрик? Что случилось?

Он мучительно пытался подобрать слова, они никак не шли на ум, а потом тишину разорвал оглушительный взрыв.

**Хэнк**

Без предупреждения, без малейших признаков надвигающейся опасности на дом Хэнка обрушилась неведомая сила, практически раздирая его на части. 

Его рефлексы были так же быстры, как и его мысли. Даже группируясь в прыжке, чтобы принять основной удар о стену на ноги, он размышлял. _Это не может быть канадское правительство — у них нет причин нападать. И не какая-то другая военная сила — они бы не атаковали на территории Канады. Не Очистители — у тех нет такого вооружения._

_Это может быть только Братство._

Он стряхнул с шерсти щепки, выбираясь из-под остатков своего временного жилища. В снегу догорала милая его сердцу «Анна Каренина». Зарычав, Хэнк перепрыгнул обломки и направился прямо к тому, что являлось очевидным источником атаки.

Огонь исходил от Пиро. С ним пришло около дюжины мутантов, но среди них были Саблезубый, Джаггернаут, Варпат и другие сильные члены Братства. Пиро поджигал дома бессистемно, как попало, взрывал их, чтобы выгнать людей наружу — и, разумеется, чтобы наблюдать, как они горят.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — заорал Бобби, подбежав прямо к Пиро, все еще воспринимая его как друга, сбившегося с пути, а не как настоящего врага в разгаре военных действий.

— Мы пришли за Церебро, — Пиро наставил руки на Бобби, но пока не выпускал огонь. — Может, один из наших телепатов сможет ею воспользоваться. Но вы, ребята, ее украли, и теперь мы хотим ее вернуть.

— Вы не сможете ее использовать! — возразила Китти, догнавшая своего парня. — Вы даже не знаете, как ее починить. 

— Ага, — пробурчал Джаггернаут с омерзительной ухмылкой.— Это же та мелкая сучка, которая любит играть во всякие хитрые игры. Я тоже хочу поиграть.

Пиро кивнул на Китти: 

— Преподай ей урок, Джаггернаут.

— Нет! — Бобби рванулся от Пиро к Китти, чтобы защитить — без сомнения, как Пиро и предполагал,— ведь способность проходить сквозь предметы мало помогла бы ей здесь, в лесу. И когда Джаггернаут с шумом помчался прямо на нее, Хэнк прыгнул навстречу и врезался ему в грудь. Это не слишком того замедлило, да и не могло. Но пока Хэнк судорожно пытался вдохнуть, отброшенный мощным ударом, он подумал, что теперь их противники поймут, что выступают против Людей Икс во всей их мощи. 

Тучи над головой сгустились и потемнели так быстро, что он догадался — Ороро готовится выпустить несколько молний. Появился Логан, и они с Саблезубым тут же закружили друг напротив друга, готовясь рвать противника в клочья. Дети с плачем разбегались в разные стороны, и Колосс принял мудрое решение согнать их с пути перед тем, как ринуться в битву. Но той, кто выступил вперед, обращаясь прямо к Пиро, оказалась Мари: 

— Не трогай Китти! Отзови его!

Она схватила Пиро за руку, и тот вздрогнул, отшатнувшись. Он не знал, что Мари приняла Вакцину, понял Хэнк, и на миг, должно быть, она и сама забыла об этом. Когда Пиро уставился на руку, постепенно начиная понимать, что происходит, она двинула ему в нос, да так, что он навзничь рухнул в снег.

И тут же вскочил на ноги: 

— Ты за это заплатишь!

— Так, так, так, — Эрик — нет, Магнето — вышел к ним так спокойно и обыденно, как будто просто направлялся на обед. Все Братство изумленно замерло. Кого они уж точно не ожидали здесь увидеть, так это его. — По-прежнему сначала делаешь, а потом думаешь, Пиро. Разочаровываешь.

— Магнето, — до сих пор Саблезубый не отрывал взгляда от Логана, но сейчас не знал, что делать. В свою очередь, Логан сосредоточил внимание на Мари, больше беспокоясь о том, что с ней может сделать Пиро, чем о своем старом враге. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Разрабатываю конструктивные планы. В отличие от вас, насколько вижу. То нападение, которое вы пытались совершить в Чикаго,— у него была какая-нибудь политическая цель или вы просто искали неприятностей? Если судить по вашему нелепому вандализму в Вашингтоне, думаю, ответ известен.

Пиро явно застали врасплох. Должно быть, его власть в Братстве была крайне зыбкой, и возвращение Магнето, пусть даже в простом зимнем пальто, привело всю группу в замешательство. В то же время Люди Икс были совершенно спокойны. Хотя облака над головой все так же клубились, Ороро сдерживала ураганы и громы — пока что. В конце концов Пиро заговорил, и его голос сочился презрением: 

— Ты же сейчас ничто. Тебе вкололи Вакцину. Ты просто человек.

В ответ Магнето заставил металлический фонарь полететь ему прямо в голову. Пиро умудрился вовремя увернуться, но основную мысль ухватил. 

— Как я уже сказал, — продолжил Магнето, — мы разрабатываем планы. Хочешь послушать или предпочитаешь продолжить драться?

Интересно, что он не объяснил, что действие Вакцины носит лишь временный характер. Хэнк понял, что тот прикидывает, в какой степени Братству можно доверять, не желая расставаться со своим главным оружием. Заметив, как Магнето сделал еще шаг вперед, он осознал, насколько все это рискованно, насколько тот полагается на властный голос и осанку и как хрупка его сила по сравнению с мощью стоящих перед ним. Этот на вид самоуверенный и высокомерный человек еще совсем недавно без сил ковылял по лесу, умирая от истощения. Его смелость была несокрушима.

Уже очень давно Хэнк не позволял себе вспоминать, что когда-то восхищался мистером Леншерром, своим наставником, выжившим в Холокосте, тем, кто так гордился своей мутацией, придавая мужества всем остальным. Вспоминая это сейчас, он почувствовал, словно вернул на место кусочек своей юности. Кусочек себя.

— Планы разрабатываешь? — выдавил Пиро. — С кем? С этими придурками? Бобби? Китти? Люди Икс просто прячутся тут, пока весь мир летит к чертям!

— Думаю, Эрик имел в виду в первую очередь меня, — произнес профессор Ксавье, выходя к ним так же спокойно, как и Магнето. Его волосы прикрывала вязаная шапка, и он выглядел совсем как тот Профессор, которого все здесь знали. Его воскрешение в крайней степени напугало Братство. — Хотя, разумеется, мы все здесь работаем вместе, как одна команда. Это относится ко всем Людям Икс и к некоторым из вас, если вы захотите присоединиться.

— Они сказали, что ты мертв, — прорычал Саблезубый.

— Я был мертв.

Дальнейших объяснений Профессор не дал.

Рейвен вышла из тени деревьев и стала чуть позади Магнето, в точности как и всегда на протяжении последних лет. Хотя она и не висела у него на плече в своей обычной манере, на лице играла, без сомнения, та же улыбка. Она отлично знала, что Магнето хочет сделать, и знала, как ему помочь. 

Варпат шагнул вперед и сказал: 

— Ну, расскажите про ваш план.

К изумлению Хэнка, Профессор незамедлительно отреагировал: 

— Мы собираемся остановить китайское производство Вакцины, сохранить формулу, если потребуется, но никогда, начиная с нынешнего дня, не давать ее в руки человечеству.

Большинству Людей Икс с трудом удавалось не выказать удивление. Хэнк не задумался над этим: он был слишком взволнован новыми возможностями, которые немедленно пронеслись у него в мозгу.

— Предлагаете начать революцию с промышленного шпионажа. Мне нравится идея.

— О чем вы вообще? — Пиро даже не пытался как следует взвесить услышанное: его бесило то, чем обернулась встреча, и то, что он мгновенно потерял свой статус, едва объявился Магнето. — Чей это план? Украсть формулу? Похоже на Ксавье.

— Мы придумали это вместе, — ответил Магнето, и они с Ксавье переглянулись с какой-то особой теплотой.

Слишком уж с большой теплотой, наверное, но об этом стоило подумать позже...

— Вместе? — рявкнул Джаггернаут агрессивно, как и всегда. — С каких это пор вы что-то придумываете вместе?

Ему ответила Рейвен: 

— С самого начала. Просто прекратили на время.

Она посмотрела на Ксавье, а тот на нее, и вдруг все оказалось в этом взгляде — все их старое взаимопонимание с полуслова, все то настроение, вся любовь брата и сестры. Спустя секунду Рейвен отвернулась, разрывая контакт, но Хэнку почудилось, что когда-нибудь, возможно, все их старые раны могут исцелиться.

И потому он тоже выступил вперед: 

— В сражениях друг с другом мы всегда лишь попусту тратили силы, — Хэнк нечасто пользовался своим гулким голосом, но сейчас позволил ему зазвучать как следует, так же, как делал, обращаясь к Конгрессу. — Мы начинали свое движение как мутанты, объединенные общей бедой. Мы позволили себе забыть, что настоящий враг — равнодушие и предрассудки. Но если мы вновь выступим вместе, если обретем единство, к которому должны были прийти уже давно, у нас появится шанс изменить свою судьбу. Мутанты снова смогут руководить своей жизнью. Наша эволюция продолжится.

— Или же мы можем продолжить терять время зря, — прибавил Магнето, подходя вплотную к Пиро. Он воспользовался тем, что был немного выше, и смотрел на него сверху вниз. — Ваш выбор. Либо присоединяйтесь к нам — и тогда помогите исправить все, что сегодня натворили,— либо оставьте нас и уходите с миром.

В его голосе появилась толика былой угрозы: 

— Противостоять нам будет не слишком мудро.

Саблезубый кинул угрожающий взгляд на Логана и бросился в лес, не дожидаясь никого из Братства. Единственным аргументом для него было, придется ли снизойти до того, чтобы работать вместе с Логаном, и он этого явно не желал. Судя по ухмылке Логана, чувство было взаимным.

Но Варпат подошел ближе и медленно кивнул. 

— Я хочу поподробнее узнать о том, как помешать производству Вакцины, но вообще — это лучший план, который я пока что слышал.

Пиро смерил его взглядом, полным отвращения, и гордо направился обратно к машинам, на которых они сюда добрались. Он полагал, что все последуют за ним. Некоторые так и сделали (в их числе Джаггернаут, к огромному облегчению Хэнка), но Варпат был не единственным, кто остался. К нему присоединились еще четверо.

— И мы просто дадим им уйти? — с нажимом спросил Логан. — После всех этих фортелей?

— Сегодня — да, — ответил Профессор, — но только сегодня.

Единство важнее мести. Легко сказать, и гораздо труднее принять. Для Пиро и его приспешников придет время расплаты, но не сейчас — сейчас стоит заняться более важными делами.

После того, как все вокруг немного расчистили, проверили, нет ли пострадавших, а Ороро с Ксавье сформировали некую группу встречи — или группу досмотра новых союзников,— Хэнк подошел к Рейвен.

— Молодец.

— Мы можем начать все сначала, — ответила та. Слова были просты, но она казалась уже гораздо больше похожей на взрослую женщину, сильную и непоколебимую, чем когда только прибыла в поместье. — Мы можем сделать все так, как нужно было еще в первый раз.

— Верно, — Зверь положил ей руку на плечо, как будто они опять были подростками в школе. Она непринужденно, ничуть не смущаясь, обняла его за талию. Какие-то ученики изумленно уставились на них, ну да пусть смотрят. Оставалось надеяться, что они вскоре привыкнут видеть Людей Икс и Братство снова друзьями.

Ему даже не пришло в голову, что у них с Рейвен может быть разное представление о том, как же нужно было все делать в первый раз.

**Мари**

_Я забыла_ , подумала Мари. _Я просто... забыла_.

По телу пробежала дрожь, сильнее, чем обычно от зимнего холода. Внутренности скрутило в приступе тошноты. Ужас был не в том, что она забыла, а в том, что она _хотела_ забыть.

— Роуг! — позвала Китти, и Мари обернулась раньше, чем вспомнила, что не любила свое мутантское имя. Ей нужно было на что-то отвлечься.

— Ты как, в порядке? — Мари прекрасно знала, что Джаггернаут и пальцем не прикоснулся к Китти, но все-таки его затянувшаяся ненависть к ней нервировала.

— Да, все хорошо, — Китти отвела от лица прядь темных волос. — Просто хотела сказать: спасибо, что выступила против Пиро вот так. Ты бы не врезала ему круче, даже если бы у тебя были твои способности. А уж без... — на ее лице появилась хитрая улыбка.— У тебя, должно быть, стальные яйца, девочка, и как они только не стучат при ходьбе.

Мари не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ. Когда оказалось, что она уже не злится на Китти, у нее словно гора с плеч свалилась. Ну не встречались же они с Бобби у нее за спиной, делая вид, что ничего не было. Может, потом они снова смогут стать друзьями. Ничего уже не будет так, как раньше, но Мари скучала по тем дням, когда они подолгу болтали и вместе проводили время. Едкое чувство юмора Китти и ангельское терпение Бобби — этого ей очень не хватало.

Но даже это не могло заглушить тонкий голосок в голове, вновь и вновь повторявший: _я забыла. Я забыла. Я забыла._

Хуже того — она почти что вспомнила. Вспомнила, как обрести свою силу. Она думала, что сбросила свою ядовитую кожу — и тут вдруг вновь ощутила ее глубоко внутри себя.

Но — нет. Мари интуитивно понимала, что нужно тянуться к ней, рваться, и все равно ни капли силы у нее не было.

— У нас теперь кусок крыши снесли, — сказала Китти. — Надо бы найти другое место.

Сочувственно хмыкнув, Мари ответила: 

— Да уж, тут почти одни только развалюхи и остались.

— А хибарке Зверя капитально не повезло. Может, предложить ему переселиться куда получше?

— Зверь решил, что любит ночевать в снегу. Хочет раздобыть силки на уток и кормушку для оленей. Вам бы неплохо поспешить.

— Ладно, — Китти усмехнулась.— Еще увидимся?

— Ага. Пока, — она помахала Китти, пробиравшейся сквозь снег вслед за Бобби, который неловко помахал в ответ.

Мари знала, что надо пойти проверить собственное жилище, но короткий разговор с Китти словно лишил ее последних сил. Она оперлась одной рукой о ближайшее дерево и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Холод успокаивал не так хорошо, как ей хотелось.

Неожиданно осознав, как уже потемнело небо, она услышала голос за спиной:

— Ты пошла против Пиро.

— Ага, — Мари быстро оглянулась через плечо и увидела Логана. 

Находиться рядом с ним было куда проще, когда она злилась на него. Ярость служила защитой. Сейчас в его присутствии ей было странно и неприятно, но все равно страстно хотелось, чтобы он был здесь. 

— Китти сказала, что у меня... что я очень крута, раз решилась на такое.

Она еще не привыкла выражаться так же грубовато-незатейливо, как Китти.

— Это правда, — Логан подошел ближе, — но я имел в виду, что ты пошла против него, собираясь использовать свою силу.

Мари тяжело вздохнула. 

— Логан... Я правда забыла. Наверное, какую-то долю секунды я не помнила, что у меня ее больше нет. Все ведь начнется именно так, когда она вернется?

Уже не «если». «Когда».

Он внимательно изучал ее, прислонившись к соседнему дереву. Его куртка распахнулась, как и рубашка, под которой виднелась белая майка. Ботинки все в снегу. Мари почти не различала его лицо в тени.

— Когда ты это сделала, я подумал, что ты уже преодолела действие Вакцины. Победила ее, как Магнето. И можешь помочь Китти.

Магнето... С каких это пор он стал работать вместе с Профессором Икс? Почему его все еще не вышвырнули отсюда? Впрочем, сейчас ей бы следовало скорее подумать о себе.

Она опустила взгляд на ладонь, покрасневшую и дрожащую от холода. Перчатки остались в кармане пальто. 

— Может быть, вот так это и произойдет. Может, в какой-то момент мне так сильно понадобятся мои способности, что Вакцина просто исчезнет.

— Ты чувствуешь какие-то признаки этого?

— Вроде нет. А что ты чувствовал, Логан?

— Покалывание. Энергия. И потом все разом нахлынуло. 

— Значит, у тебя все было не так, как у Магнето. Наверное, у всех по-разному. 

Мари отчаянно не нравилось, что она не знала, ни сколько еще это продлится, ни что она выберет, когда придет время. Все, что она знала точно,— сегодня она хотела, чтобы ее силы вернулись, а когда-то клялась, что этого не будет никогда.

Ее снова бросило в дрожь, и вдруг Логан оказался рядом, совсем близко. 

— Эй, ты в порядке?

— Я не понимаю, чего я хочу, — прошептала она. — Понимаю только, что в любом случае мне придется чем-то пожертвовать. Да, я знаю, это жизнь. И все равно ненавижу это все.

Логан некоторое время обдумывал сказанное, внимательно рассматривая ее, и она даже немного застеснялась. Мари знала, что он не станет снова целовать ее, тысячу раз твердила себе это, и несмотря ни на что очень хотела, чтобы все-таки поцеловал. Наверное, сейчас эта мысль была единственной, что могла заслонить страх, подступающий всякий раз, когда она повторяла: « _Я забыла»_. 

Потом он втянул носом воздух, принюхиваясь к чему-то, и это нарушило атмосферу. Через пару секунд он кивнул, словно решившись.

— Идем со мной.

— Куда?

— Недалеко.

Они направились к машинам. Подойдя к мотоциклу, Логан бросил ей шлем. Она запрыгнула на сиденье позади него, и теперь у нее был повод, чтобы осторожно обвить руками его пояс и прислонить голову к спине. Он завел мотор, тот взревел, вибрация дрожью отдалась в теле, и они сорвались с места. Дорога была опасной — крутой каменистый подъем на высокий холм. Несмотря на отвратительную погоду и сильный ветер, Мари видела, что Логан едет медленно только потому, что беспокоится за нее. 

Когда они добрались до перевала, проехав где-то около половины мили, Логан остановил мотоцикл. Здесь было гораздо тише и гораздо темнее. На бесплодной земле склона не росли деревья, и потому ничего не отделяло их от неба. Звезды ослепительно сияли над головой. 

— Ты привез меня сюда полюбоваться на созвездия? — спросила она, пристроив шлем на краю сиденья.

— Почти, но не совсем, — Логан опять принюхался.— Еще несколько секунд.

— До чего?

— Когда оно начинается, пахнет озоном.

— Что ты… — тут Мари изумленно охнула.

Небо неуловимо засияло, а затем всколыхнулось волнами цвета, мягкими переходами от светло-зеленого до розового — совершенно неземное зарево, самое необычное из всех, что она когда-либо видела. Сначала это было больше похоже на какие-то спецэффекты из кино, чем на нечто, что бывает в реальной жизни, но потом она догадалась, что же это такое — то, о чем она только слышала, но никогда не видела вживую.

— Это северное сияние?

— О да, — хмыкнул Логан, улыбаясь сиянию, как старому приятелю. — Судя по запаху, сегодня будет шикарное представление.

И они стояли вот так и добрый час любовались полярным сиянием. Мари не думала ни о своих способностях, ни о Пиро, ни о чем другом, кроме светового шоу в небесах. В какой-то момент она почувствовала краткое, едва заметное прикосновение к разуму от Профессора Икс: он лишь хотел удостовериться, что с ней все в порядке, и ушел сразу же, как понял, где они находятся. Только тогда она вообще вспомнила о том, что существуют Люди Икс.

Они не разговаривали. Через некоторое время она стала замерзать и начала ежиться, обхватывая себя руками, пока Логан молча не обнял ее. Она откинулась назад, прислоняясь к нему и не требуя ничего больше. Это ровно то, в чем она сейчас нуждалась,— нечто прекрасное и нечто настолько больше и сильнее ее самой, что с легкостью заслонит все ее неприятности. Он понимал это, и не было необходимости говорить. Мари уже давно знала, что сильно увлечена Логаном, но до сих пор не думала о том, что действительно полюбила его.

Об этом она тоже постаралась не думать. Ведь так легко было вместо этого утонуть, затеряться в восхитительном свечении над головой и занять мысли попытками подобрать этому подходящее описание.

 _Как будто тест Роршаха для Бога_ , решила Мари, глядя на переливы золотистых волн. _Как бы я хотела, чтобы Он увидел в нем нас_. 

Постепенно удивительное явление сошло на нет, оставив их одних в темноте. Логан не отпускал ее от себя даже после этого, пока она не сказала: 

— Спасибо.

— Бывают зимы, когда его видно все время. Мне все хотелось, чтобы попалась хорошая ночь и я бы тебе его показал. Рад, что вышло сегодня.

— Я тоже рада.

— Может быть, будет еще.

Хотя ей больше всего хотелось, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался, ночь брала свое, и мороз крепчал. Лучше уйти сейчас, пока это еще ее выбор, пока еще сохранилось волшебство. 

— Тогда увидим его по дороге обратно.

Они возвращались даже медленнее, чем поднимались на холм; дорогу озаряли сполохи зеленого света. Припарковав мотоцикл, Логан вместе с ней пошел к ее домику. Молчание, повисшее между ними, было скорее приятным, чем напряженным, пусть даже Мари и приходилось сопротивляться желанию потянуться к нему и взять за руку. 

Дойдя до двери, она развернулась, чтобы попрощаться, и Логан спросил: 

— Могу я зайти?

Он что, думает, им нужен еще один Очень Важный Разговор? Ох, только бы не это. Но она не могла просто прогнать его. 

— Да. Конечно.

Мари зашла внутрь, неотрывно глядя на Логана. Их окружила темнота маленькой комнаты, еще более сгустившаяся, когда он закрыл за собой дверь, и не успела она зажечь лампу, как почувствовала, что его рука мягко гладит ее лицо. Нет, это будет не разговор. 

Она приоткрыла рот навстречу его поцелую. Во всем этом она была совсем неопытной, но тем не менее предугадывала его движения. Мари прикрыла глаза, когда его губы прижались к ее — они оказались мягкими и теплыми, не такими, как она представляла. По щеке мазнула колкая щетина, но сам поцелуй был до невозможности нежным.

Они чуть отстранились друг от друга, переводя дыхание. Со смесью надежды и настороженности она прошептала: 

— Ты снова уйдешь?

— Я никуда не ухожу.

— Я думала, ты очень беспокоишься о том, что для меня будет лучше.

От его ухмылки в прохладной комнате стало жарко. 

— Оказалось, я не настолько порядочен.

От этой фразы по коленям прошла дрожь и закружилась голова, и это было прекрасно.

Логан продолжил немного тише:

— Только то, что ты хочешь. Только тогда, когда ты хочешь. Но я был бы не прочь остаться.

Вот и все, о чем Мари мечтала, все, по чему она томилась, ворочаясь ночами в своей постели одна, доводя себя до оргазма мыслями о Логане, не в силах уснуть от того, как сильно хотела его, хотела хоть кого-нибудь, просто хотела понять, как это — когда обнаженная кожа другого человека соприкасается с твоей. Но незнакомый страх вдруг забрался в мысли, и она брякнула, не подумав:

— Это только потому, что ты думаешь… что ты думаешь, что ко мне вернется моя сила, и мне нужно знать, каково это — прикасаться к кому-то?

— Нет, — его голос был неотличим от шепота.— Это потому, что мне нужно знать, каково это — прикасаться к тебе.

И он прикоснулся.

Они не спешили. Логан вместе с ней дошел до кровати, целуя до боли в распухших чувствительных губах, оглаживая руками все ее тело, пока что скрытое под одеждой, долго и тщательно изучая каждый изгиб. Это сводило ее с ума — ведь единственным, что она знала до сих пор, были как раз подобные прикосновения через одежду. Но впервые она почувствовала его ладони на своей обнаженной коже, не испытывая ни смущения, ни напряжения, разве что едва не сходя с ума. Ее джинсы упали на пол одновременно с его рубашкой, и они надолго позабыли о них в тот самый момент, когда она решила проверить, насколько далеко сможет зайти.

Она была готова к тому, что его руки, как и его губы, переместились ниже, затем он опустил лямки ее майки и начал бережно ласкать ее грудь. Пока он целовал ее, она запустила пальцы в его жесткую шевелюру и придвинулась ближе, прямо навстречу твердой выпуклости, ощущавшейся сквозь джинсы. Логан вздрогнул, но воспринял это благожелательно, и она застонала, почувствовав легкое покусывание за соски.

Его рука скользнула ей между ног, кончиками пальцев нащупывая сквозь тонкую ткань трусиков мягкую плоть промежности, и, хотя это было приятно, на миг она застыла — ведь никто, никто никогда не трогал ее там. Не успела Мари распереживаться, что ведет себя как маленькая, Логан немного сдвинул руку. Теперь он оглаживал ее ягодицу, побуждая к тому, чтобы забросить ногу ему за спину. Так она и сделала, и когда он плотнее прижался к ее груди и вновь принялся покрывать ее поцелуями, оцепенение спало с нее. Расслабившись под его прикосновениями, она обнаружила, что трется о его бедро, и одно только напряжение мышц под тканью почти довело ее до предела.

Когда он перекатился так, чтобы она была сверху, нетерпение взяло верх: она стащила майку и отбросила в сторону лифчик. У Логана потемнели глаза, и он прижал ее к себе в очередном поцелуе. Ощущение его тела, прикосновение голой кожи к чужой голой коже было самым эротичным переживанием из всех, что она знала.

Казалось, поцелуи будут длиться вечно, но время от времени им требовалось оторваться, чтобы перевести дух. Она подцепила непослушными пальцами петлю для ремня на его джинсах. 

— Сними их.

Логан одарил ее ленивой усмешкой, после чего позволил ей соскользнуть с его тела в сторону, чтобы подчиниться. Он стащил джинсы вместе с трусами, и хотя потрясающе было видеть его обнаженным и страстным прямо перед собой, Мари больше понравилось, что он снял с себя всю одежду первым. Как будто понимал, что так ей будет проще — сначала увидеть его открытость и доверие к ней.

В общем, да, и еще он был очень красивым.

Поначалу она трогала его нерешительно, больше исследуя тело, чем стараясь его возбудить. Его яички мягко перекатывались под ее рукой. А его член — он был таким твердым, но кожа была совсем мягкая, как у младенца, она никак этого не ожидала. Сперва она подумала, что он не похож на картинки из интернета, но потом вспыхнула, сообразив, что слишком невинна и неопытна и не сразу поняла, что он необрезанный.

Логан так спокойно принимал ее любопытствующие прикосновения, что ей потребовалось время, чтобы увидеть, как это его заводит. Он крепко зажмурился, а дыхание стало частым и неглубоким.

Мари прикусила нижнюю губу, но не смогла удержаться от улыбки и прошептала:

— Хочешь научить меня делать минет?

Он раскрыл глаза, почти обезумев от желания. Ей было бы неловко от того, как она тянет время, если бы это не было так смешно. 

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Логан, а затем сел и, крепко схватив ее, впился в губы лихорадочным поцелуем, грубее предыдущих. Он был влажным, беспорядочным и неистовым, и прежде чем Мари поняла, что делает, она уже сидела на нем верхом, широко расставив ноги, и между ними не было ничего, кроме ее трусиков, она вцепилась ему в плечи, и они двигались в едином ритме. И все это было так восхитительно, и напряженное давление там…

Она обхватила его член бедрами и начала тереться о него, как ей нестерпимо хотелось, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее. Ладони Логана легли ей на талию, не препятствуя движениям, только поддерживая при толчках. Мир сузился до нерушимой перемычки, связи между ними, до того напряжения, туго скрутившегося внутри, пока все вздымалось и опадало, белый свет и белый шум, и странный резкий звук, в котором она едва узнала свой голос.

Она уронила голову и опустилась на грудь Логану. Тот обнял ее и принялся покрывать поцелуями лицо, шею, плечи, быстро и нежно. Мари стало жарко, и она тут же вспотела, но Логана это совершенно не заботило. Она задавалась вопросом, не нужно ли было позволить ему задавать темп, но он возбудился еще сильнее — особенно ощущая ее промокшее насквозь нижнее белье, —так что, видимо, все было хорошо. 

Он опустил ее на кровать, и их глаза встретились, когда его пальцы нашарили резинку ее трусов. Без сомнений, он хотел научить ее делать минет в другой раз. Логан хотел войти в нее, и Мари знала, что более чем готова к этому. Молча соглашаясь, она подняла бедра.

Он провел по ним руками. Ее трусики зацепились за ее лодыжку, и он отбросил их прочь. И когда теперь его ладонь вернулась, Мари не замерла. Вместо этого она наблюдала, как меняется его выражение лица, пока пальцы надавливают на те места, что теперь были влажными и скользкими. 

Логан ввел в нее два пальца. Мари вспомнила, что это может быть болезненно, лишь тогда, когда ничего подобного не произошло. _Как же мне повезло_ , подумала она, когда его пальцы скользнули глубже, и она начала покачиваться, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Кажется, она всегда знала, как двигаться в этой ситуации, информация пряталась в мышцах и костях до этого момента. _Как мне повезло._

Он позволил ей трахать его руку некоторое время, затем добавил третий палец и постепенно начал сам ими двигать, увидев, что ее тело отвечает. То, что сначала ощущалось странно, стало приятным, а после великолепным. Когда Мари мысленно пожелала, чтобы он никогда не останавливался, Логан вытащил руку и сам устроился у нее между ног. 

_О-о-о_ , только и смогла подумать Мари, приоткрывая губы в момент, когда Логан входил в нее, чувствуя, как ее тело вжимается в его с какой-то невообразимой силой, и все это было гораздо прекраснее, чем она могла себе представить. _Вот оно. Вот оно_.

— Так? — прошептал Логан, утыкаясь ей в ключицу. Его трясло от еле сдерживаемого желания, он хотел двигаться дальше. Она тоже хотела его.

— Да, — ответила она и выгнулась навстречу ему, чтобы подтвердить.

Теперь они двигались вместе, и то ли она нашла его ритм, то ли он подстроился под нее, но вместе они словно представляли собой две части единого целого. Мари упивалась каждым дюймом его тела, который могла ощутить, будь то твердая плоть внутри нее, волосы на его груди, бедра, трущиеся ее собственные, или неровная щетина на щеке, упирающейся ей в висок. Она хотела знать, каково это — когда к тебе прикасаются… нет, когда к тебе прикасается тот, кого ты любишь. Теперь она узнала, и это было лучшее знание из всех.

Он замер на довольно долгое время, и с каждой минутой наслаждение становилось все острее, но затем он сорвался, задвигавшись все быстрее и жестче, так что она задохнулась от возбуждения, а после напрягся и вышел из нее. Его член скользнул между их животами, Логан рыкнул, содрогнулся, и она почувствовала на себе его горячую влагу.

Логан обессиленно упал рядом с ней, тяжело дыша. Его рука покоилась у нее на груди, в два раза тяжелее, чем положено быть руке, но ей нравилась эта тяжесть. Несколько секунд они могли только смотреть друг на друга, счастливые и утомленные, и потом Мари наконец выдавила: 

— Так?

От этого он по-настоящему улыбнулся: 

— Да.

Они уснули рядышком, тесно обнявшись. Горячее дыхание Логана щекотало ей шею.

Ночью налетела сильная снежная буря, и не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как переждать ее. И они провели следующий день под одеялом, и единственным признаком того, что мир за стенами существует, было завывание ветра. Логан говорил больше, чем она слышала от него за все остальное время. Конечно, все равно это было не очень много, но он отвечал на все ее вопросы. Он рассказал ей, каково это — проснуться и не знать, кто ты, как устроен мир, знать только, что из твоих рук не должны выскакивать металлические когти, но именно это они и делают. Он слушал, когда она рассказывала о том, какой могла бы быть ее жизнь, останься она в Миссисипи, о том, по чему она скучала, и о том, что было безразлично. И он показывал ей, как лучше ласкать его, как он мог бы ласкать ее, и множество других вещей, которые она надеялась узнать.

Она решила, что подумает о Вакцине, о своем будущем, о нелегких решениях и обо всем остальном потом, когда кончится буря.

**Чарльз**

Проклятие, вот первый день, когда у них действительно есть чем заняться, появились неотложные дела — а тут все завалило снегом. Начинало вечереть, последние сутки буря не прекращалась ни на минуту, и сильный ветер заметал все белыми хлопьями так плотно, что невозможно было разглядеть даже соседний дом. Чарльз неодобрительно покосился на белую мглу за заиндевевшим стеклом, словно та лично оскорбила его.

Он коснулся сознания Ороро. _С этим можно что-то сделать?_

Та была у себя и ответила. _Я могу направить метель в сторону, но это слишком сильно нарушит баланс на такой большой территории. Очень широкий фронт. Надо дать ему высвободиться. Пусть лучше идет снег._

Она могла бы работать в службе охраны погоды.

— Похоже, сегодня мы останемся погребены под снегом, — сказал Чарльз Эрику, который в это время заливал кипятком последние два чайных пакетика из их запасов. — Как невовремя.

— Нам нужен план. Сейчас у нас есть время, и нас ничто не отвлекает. В последний раз мы с тобой достигли существенного прогресса. Едва ли я вижу в этом проблему. 

Эрик лишь внешне был спокоен. Он чувствовал острое беспокойство с тех самых пор, как случилась атака Братства, пусть и прятал его так глубоко, что никто не мог бы об этом судить, не обладая телепатией. Так же спокойно он добавил: 

— Хотя жаль, что нам не видно северное сияние.

— Как ты... а, ну конечно. Оно вызвано геомагнитными бурями. Ты чувствуешь его так же, как мы видим, да?

Эрик кивнул. Его настроение по-прежнему было мрачным, но он размеренно пояснил:

— Оно ощущается изумительно и довольно похоже на прикосновение меха к коже.

И немедленно всплыли воспоминания о коже Эрика. Чарльз никогда не закутывал его в мех, должно быть, это удовольствие выпало кому-то еще, но вполне мог представить. Скорее даже, не мог не представлять.

— Чаще всего видны зеленые сполохи, — продолжил Эрик, глядя в заметенное снегом окошко. — Они несколько шероховаты, но не так уж и неприятны. Затем розоватые и алые, они больше похожи на шелк. На самом деле сейчас мы могли бы наблюдать именно их. Потом золотистые, просто роскошные. Реже всего бывает видно голубое сияние, оно совершенно неописуемо.

— Не поделишься со мной?

Эрик охотно поделился ощущениями. Чарльз почувствовал мягкое прикосновение, словно его массировало что-то неизвестное, но чрезвычайно восхитительное. Именно так он всегда представлял мех, в который укутала Эдмунда Белая Ведьма, когда тот первый раз попал в Нарнию. 

Несмотря на приятное взаимодействие, подавленное настроение Эрика только усилилось. У него всегда бывали такие приступы дурного расположения духа, и были свои причины для этого, именно поэтому Чарльз старался переждать их — но этот длился больше суток. Искушение просто проникнуть ему в мысли и понять, что происходит, была велико, но это был не лучший способ справиться с проблемой. Не в состоянии больше просто ждать, Чарльз спросил: 

— Эрик, что с тобой?

— Ты так и не усвоил, что некоторые темы в разговоре стоит поднимать тогда и только тогда, когда собеседник того захочет?

Чарльз, который делал вид, что не замечает невысказанные мысли, гораздо чаще, чем думали окружающие, воспринял это как удар ниже пояса.

— Что ж. Если ты предпочитаешь сосредоточиться на работе сегодня, мы можем так и сделать.

Раздражение Эрика подскочило столь стремительно, что показалось, будто по комнате прокатился порыв ледяного ветра, задувшего из щелей.

— Да. Лучше уж так. Сгладятся неровности, и все будет правильно. — Эрик натянуто улыбнулся. — Вот так ты предпочитаешь все делать.

— Ты можешь злиться на меня за вторжение или злиться за то, что я игнорирую твое настроение, но не все сразу. Выбери что-то одно.

Как обычно, Эрик не признавал, что противоречит сам себе. Он обдумывал свои слова в течение долгой, напряженной паузы, перед тем как заговорил: 

— Тебя не задело то, что случилось вчера? Когда все говорили о том, как все должно было быть с самого начала, все это время?

Чарльз понял, о чем говорит Эрик. Он видел смутное очертание этого в его разуме, да и, если быть честным, в своем тоже.

— Мы всегда нуждались друг в друге.

— Все мутанты нуждались. И мы с тобой.

— Мы с тобой, — повторил Чарльз.

— Я гордился собой за то, что… за то, что мы расстались и это что-то доказало. Какими же целеустремленными были мы оба. С какой легкостью отказывались от самого желанного, и у каждого была причина, — Эрик говорил, и каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. — Но вместе мы были бы лучшими лидерами, чем любой из нас был бы сам по себе.

Чарльз принял обрушившееся на него признание крайне спокойно.

Отвернувшись друг от друга, они предали все, во что верили. Предали то, во имя чего, как полагали, и принесли эту жертву, предали тех, кто верил им. Потеряв друг друга, они тем самым потеряли все.

Пока Чарльз все обдумывал, между ними повисло долгое молчание.

— Я оставил тебя абсолютно зря, — горько сказал Эрик. Хуже всего то, что это было правдой.

Чарльзу с трудом удалось остаться невозмутимым. Он всегда старался не давать горечи управлять собой, и только это ему помогло.

— Теперь мы можем работать вместе. Можем руководить нашими людьми сообща.

— Для тебя это все так легко?

— Ни разу это не легко! — _спокойно_ , подумал Чарльз, _спокойно_. — Разве не можем мы просто быть благодарны за то, что вновь обрели?

Эрик устало откинулся на спинку потертого дивана. Несмотря на возраст, в нем по-прежнему было что-то, напоминавшее о том молодом Эрике, недоверчивом и ожесточенном, и все-таки отчаянно ранимом. Сердце Чарльза щемило тоской, когда он вновь подмечал это. Как мало он мог противопоставить Эрику, тому, от кого пытался защитить себя яростнее всего.

— Чарльз, я благодарен за твою дружбу куда больше, чем ты думаешь. Несколько месяцев назад я отдал бы все годы жизни, что у меня остались, чтобы еще раз сыграть с тобой в шахматы.

Шахмат тут не было — никому, даже Хэнку, не пришло в голову их взять. 

— Эрик, — прошептал Чарльз, не зная, что еще на это сказать.

Тот продолжил: 

— Но отвечая на твой вопрос — нет. Я не могу быть благодарен за то, что мы вновь обрели. Нет, если сравнивать с тем, что у нас могло бы быть. 

— Ты знаешь, сколько ты значишь для меня, — слова звучали ровно и уверенно. — И я знаю, сколько я значил для тебя. Конечно, я хотел бы, чтобы у нас было... чтобы все было иначе. Но мы не можем позволять себе долго задерживаться на сожалениях.

— Так благородно. Так высокоморально. Так порядочно, — каждое слово — как удар остро отточенного ножа, едва касается кожи, но кровь все равно течет. — Никогда не позволял себе терять контроль, Чарльз? Ты привык.

— Мы оба достаточно зрелые люди.

— Мы оба достаточно старые люди, ты хочешь сказать. Даже если по тебе это сейчас не очень заметно.

— Верно подметил, — пробормотал Чарльз, проводя рукой по недавно выбритой голове. Несмотря на то, что его волосы еще не выпали все целиком, они истончились настолько, что он устал от полумер и, поддавшись приступу раздражительности, пару часов назад пустил все под машинку.

Мягкая шутка не встретила поддержки. Эрик все еще хмурился, хотя скорее любопытствовал, нежели злился.

— Как легко ты меняешь тему. Ты честен и прямодушен с каждым из нас, нравится нам то или нет, и все же не желаешь, чтобы мы платили тебе той же учтивостью?

Чарльз понял, что проглотил наживку, но прием все равно сработал.

— И это я слышу от того, кто много лет носил шлем, чтобы не пускать меня в свою голову.

— Но сейчас именно ты не пускаешь меня в свою голову, — Эрик выглядел бессовестно довольным своей аккуратной ловушкой. — И в итоге оказалось, что наш невинный святой — лишь иллюзия.

— Как ты прекрасно знаешь и сам, — терпение вконец истощилось. Чарльз решил, что если Эрик хочет грязной игры, то он ее получит. — Если ты действительно хочешь это услышать, еще много лет назад я понял, что ты покинешь меня безо всяких сожалений. В тот день на пляже случилось много важных событий, но что касается нас с тобой, едва ли они имели какое-то значение.

Эрик пристально на него посмотрел. Видно было, что ему не нравится, куда зашел их спор, на который он так нарывался. Хорошо.

— Так. Что же я слышу. Как вышло, что последние часы наших отношений для тебя «едва ли имеют какое-то значение»?

— Ты никогда бы не позволил себе остаться со мной надолго. Ни со мной, ни с кем-то другим. Когда-то ты сам сказал мне, что после Магды не разрешаешь себе любить, потому что любые отношения рассматриваешь только как обузу. Груз, который тянет вниз. Ты не мог видеть себя оружием нашей расы, лидером великого движения, и при этом наслаждаться чем-то таким низменным — таким человеческим,— как любовные отношения. Признай, Эрик. Свои чувства ко мне ты считал слабостью. 

Чарльз напрягся в ожидании резкого ответа, но его не последовало. Эрик просто обдумывал сказанное и, хотя и нахмурился еще сильнее, наконец произнес: 

— В этом есть доля правды.

Почему он должен быть таким обезоруживающим в самое неподходящее время? Чарльз вздохнул и оперся о стол. Он начинал замечать, как немеют ноги и спина после долгого дня — знак, что скоро все вернется на круги своя.

Эрик продолжил: 

— Они пугали меня. Я приучал себя не впадать в зависимость ни от чего, но провел с тобой так мало времени, и ты был мне нужен. Нужен как воздух.

— И ты задушил в себе человеческую часть, расставшись со мной.

— Ты и вправду думаешь, что не мог вернуть меня? Были дни... были годы, когда стоило тебе только прийти ко мне, в любое время, и я бы бросил все и вернулся. Бросил все, что у меня было.

— И свои поводы для конфликтов? Свою злость? Ох, едва ли, — огрызнулся Чарльз. — И откуда мне было это знать?

— Как же ты ненавидел этот шлем. И все же совсем не желаешь понять, каково нам, всем окружающим, быть ограниченными только своей головой?

— Нет. И не прошу прощения за это. Что естественно для остальных, неестественно для меня. Еще с детства я знал, что люди отличаются от неживых предметов, потому что мог слышать некоторые их мысли и чувства. Когда ты носил шлем, я не чувствовал в тебе живого человека. Ты ощущался как машина. И думаю, именно этого ты и добивался.

— Точно так же, как ты добивался морального превосходства и собственного одиночества вместо того, чтобы снизойти и попытаться исправить ситуацию между нами.

Сейчас Эрик опасно приблизился к грани, как и Чарльз. 

— Ты хотя бы раз попытался? Хоть когда-нибудь пришел ко мне не в качестве Благородного Лидера Оппозиции? За исключением, разумеется, наших ночей.

Они занимались любовью десятки раз с момента той ссоры. Порой в номерах гостиниц, долгими, томительными вечерами, вырванными у окружающего мира, порой встречи проходили только мысленно, когда он сбрасывал чертов шлем и Чарльз не мог отказать в удовольствии им обоим. На самом деле они и не прекратили эти встречи. Последняя была лет десять назад, но Чарльз не был уверен, что больше их не будет.

Он вспомнил ночь в Лос-Анджелесе. Или это Эрик вспомнил?

— Не сбивай меня с толку, — предупредил Чарльз, игнорируя коварный огонек в его глазах. — Были времена, когда я звал тебя, умолял. Я приполз бы к тебе на коленях, если бы мог. Ты знаешь это.

После долгой паузы Эрик согласился: 

— Верно. Но ни разу ты не делал этого, когда я мог тебя услышать. А когда я мог слышать, ты не говорил.

— Отчего у нас все так отвратительно сложилось.

— Дорогой мой Чарльз. Как же все это неправильно.

— Что вообще может быть правильного в том, что мы потеряли друг друга? Я не нахожу для этого слов. Я не думаю, что такие слова есть.

Темные глаза Эрика посмотрели прямо в его собственные, и наконец тот понял, что Чарльз осознает их потерю так же остро, как и он сам. Его это не утешило, как бы Чарльзу не хотелось обратного. Чарльз ненавидел саму мысль о том, чтобы причинить Эрику еще боль. 

И очень тихо Эрик сказал: 

— Обычно ты не нуждался в словах.

Это было приглашение, пусть и негласное. Но для них подобное приглашение могло только всколыхнуть притупившуюся боль, разбередить старые раны, которые они тщетно надеялись залечить все последние годы.

А впрочем, может быть, Эрик прав. Может быть, чтобы двигаться дальше, нужно было пройти через это.

— Позволь мне, — шепнул Чарльз.

И Эрик позволил.

Образы из его памяти мелькали перед внутренним взором Чарльза. Его собственная смерть — видеть ее оказалось столь же жутко, сколь и испытывать. Эрик впервые был не в силах понять, как, как он продолжает дышать, как может биться его сердце в мире, где больше нет Чарльза. Лихорадочные поцелуи в машине — тот день, когда все случилось в первый раз. Ощущение собственных волос под пальцами Эрика, тот прижимается к нему ближе, все еще боясь, что он оттолкнет. Фотография в газете — Чарльз впервые «пошел в народ», а Эрик разрывался в мучительных противоречиях, чувствуя одновременно гордость, тоску и абсурдную глупость этой тоски при одном только виде его лица, напечатанного чернилами на бумаге. Одна из ночей, что они провели вместе — да, Лос-Анджелес, наверное, год после размолвки, Эрик клянет безрассудство Чарльза, но не может прекратить сдирать с него рубашку, пуговицы разлетаются и стучат по стенам, он практически вскарабкался ему на коляску и разогнул подлокотники, чтобы удобнее усесться на Чарльза верхом и обхватить ногами.

И собственные воспоминания Чарльза тоже всколыхнулись, свободные и раскрепощенные. Другая их украденная ночь... да, Амстердам, тогда Эрик на пике наслаждения укусил его за плечо, и боль была прекраснее любого возможного удовольствия. Как горько и отвратительно видеть Эрика, над которым в тюрьме издевался Уильям Страйкер со своими головорезами, — сердце упало при виде того темно-синего кровоподтека. Вот они сидят рядом в медчасти на корабле, где только что встретились, оба дрожат от холода и волнения. И вот это — лежать в постели, они только что впервые стали любовниками, видеть Эрика спящим, как красивы его широкие плечи и плавно сужающаяся талия, и куда прекраснее видеть, что он, пусть и ненадолго, обрел мир, думать, что, быть может на день, быть может на час, он помог Эрику забыть про его боль и вспомнить радость...

— Не надо, — прошептал Эрик, и Чарльз немедленно разделил их сознания. Он прав, это уже слишком. Поместье растворилось, и они снова сидели в своей крохотной хижине, где было холодно и темно.

Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, опьяненные и ошарашенные осознанием того, как много потеряли. Чарльз так редко разрешал себе думать об этом. А сейчас, когда Эрик нашел его и спас, вопреки всем бедам и их разногласиям, теперь он понял, что они действительно могли бы разделить друг с другом свои жизни целиком, без остатка.

Он протянул к Эрику руки, и они без слов заключили друг друга в объятия.

— Прости меня, — выдохнул Чарльз.

— И ты меня прости.

Только удостоверившись, что не начнет плакать прямо сейчас, Чарльз прислонился лбом к его лбу. Их лица одновременно сблизились. Это был прощальный поцелуй, не больше и не меньше.

Ну, по крайней мере, он планировался таковым.

Но Чарльз не отстранился, и Эрик не сделал попытки отодвинуться. Поцелуй продлился на миг дольше, чем должен был. Миг, который и изменил все.

Миг, когда они вдруг поняли, что их будущее не обязано быть таким же, как их прошлое.

Их губы разделились, но сами они остались на прежнем месте, и их лица находились всего в паре дюймов друг от друга. Эрик опять прислонился лбом ко лбу Чарльза, выигрывая время.

Тот очень осторожно поцеловал его еще раз, легко, едва касаясь,— сейчас он словно пробовал воду перед прыжком. Эрик не противился. Как и Чарльз, он столь же остро испытывал разом и возбуждение, и неуверенность.

Чарльз погладил его затылок и переместил руку на шею. 

— Ты меня удивил.

— А я думал, это ты меня удивил.

Еще один поцелуй, даже короче предыдущего. Они не могли встретиться глазами. В эти секунды мысли Чарльза метались слишком быстро, чтобы чувствовать чей-то другой разум, но он знал, что смятение Эрика должно быть так же сильно, как и его.

Да, они занимались любовью много раз с тех пор, как расстались. Было бы просто все уладить, если бы они хотели лишь переспать на тех же условиях. То, что происходило сейчас, было совсем не так просто. Чарльз не хотел завладеть телом или разумом Эрика на ночь, он хотел вернуть Эрика себе, целиком и полностью. И тот тоже хотел вернуть себе Чарльза. Если и оставалось что-то, препятствующее этому стремлению, Чарльз не помнил и не желал помнить, что именно.

Такого никогда не случалось прежде. С самого момента расставания у них не было ни одной причины ожидать, что в будущем они будут вместе. Восстановление своих отношений они такое долгое время полагали недостижимой целью, что не сумели распознать надежду, даже когда она замерцала впереди.

Это обескураживало. Потрясало воображение. Приводило в ужас.

Все, что он смог выдавить, было лишь: 

— Это будет чертовски рискованная игра.

Эрик сочувственно усмехнулся: 

— Думаешь, это игра?

Он был прав. Игра предполагала, что они на одной стороне и их мнения относительно того, что будет с народом мутантов, не расходятся. Если это так, то для них нет никакой опасности в том, чтобы стать любовниками,— все это естественно, так, как всегда и должно было быть. Если же нет, они неизбежно уничтожат друг друга.

— Я не думаю, что смогу выжить, если потеряю тебя еще раз, — произнес Эрик. Из уст любого другого человека это прозвучало бы мелодраматично, у него же было лишь констатацией факта.

— Как и я, — Чарльз провел большим пальцем по скуле Эрика. — Но мы уже расстались однажды, когда нам не стоило этого делать. Я не хочу повторять это снова.

В этот момент Эрик приник к нему в долгом, медленном поцелуе, рот Чарльза приоткрылся ему навстречу. Когда в последний раз он целовал кого-то вот так, губы к губам, скользя языком внутри? Наверное, годы прошли с тех пор. Он и забыл, как это может быть упоительно. Как пробуждается все тело, настойчиво требуя то, перед чем не может устоять разум. Их поцелуй продолжался, руки Эрика крепко обхватили его, а Чарльз взъерошил пальцами серебряные пряди на его голове.

Отстранившись, они внимательно посмотрели друг на друга, пытаясь отдышаться и все еще сомневаясь. Чарльз мягко, почти шепотом сказал: 

— Пойдем на кровать.

Его окатило волной неуверенности Эрика, не давая увидеть возможный ответ, пока тот не поцеловал его вновь. 

Первые несколько минут они просто не могли перестать целоваться и начать делать что-то еще. Чарльз не отдавался чувствам в такой мере много лет, и судя по тому, насколько Эрик был захвачен процессом, для него это было так же верно. Он гладил спину Эрика, скользил руками по его груди и бедрам, воскрешая в памяти все контуры и изгибы его тела. Ему уже казалось совершенно невозможным, что он так долго жил без подобных простых прикосновений — без чувства, что он действительно имеет право это делать. 

Потом он больше не смог это выносить и поднялся на ноги, увлекая Эрика за собой в спальню. До этого Эрик спал на диване, оставляя кровать ему. Теперь они разделят ее. 

Когда они споткнулись, проходя через дверной проем, Чарльз выдохнул между поцелуями: 

— Я забыл, как же это замечательно.

— Ты не мог обходиться без этого все эти годы. 

Все еще продолжал перепалку — иногда Эрик просто не знал, когда пора замолчать. Чарльз не обходился без этого все эти годы, но он говорил чистую правду.

— То, что я мог сделать с помощью разума, я уже не старался повторить с телом.

— Лентяй, — упрекнул Эрик, заставив его пятиться до самой кровати и затем уложив на матрас. Опустившись следом и прижимаясь к телу Чарльза, он прошептал: 

— Никаких твоих иллюзий и фантазий сегодня.

— У меня нет фантазий лучше, чем эта.

Тоже — лишь чистая правда, но едва Эрик услышал ее, его выражение лица смягчилось, а Чарльз опять увидел отблеск того молодого и ранимого человека, которого полюбил. 

— Дорогой мой, — прошептал Эрик.

Они снова встретились в поцелуе, одновременно начав раздевать друг друга. Благодаря своему дару Чарльз гораздо меньше, чем прочие парализованные, замечал отсутствие чувствительности ниже пояса, но с тех пор, как она вернулась, он намеревался насладиться этим сполна. И он утонул в ощущении того, как Эрик прижимается к нему, ласкает его, исследует тело, которого не знал так долго.

Никаких фантазий. Никаких иллюзий. Но эта ночь — чтобы разделить воспоминания. И даже больше: ночь, чтобы простить.

Не затмевая реальность их кровати или их комнаты, Чарльз воссоздал один из образов, которыми с ним только что поделился Эрик: та ночь в Лос-Анджелесе, когда они так увлеклись, что развалили совсем хорошее инвалидное кресло. Очень аккуратно он совместил свои воспоминания о той ночи с воспоминаниями Эрика, подобно тому, как складывают вместе половинки разорванной фотографии. Рваные края совпали, и вдруг возникло ощущение, что сейчас все гораздо реальнее, чем было у каждого из них поодиночке: возбуждение Эрика, скребущего ногтями его грудь, то, как сам Чарльз чувствовал уязвимость и одновременно желание, когда Эрик подхватил его на руки и понес в кровать в первый раз, как он волновался, что его наполовину парализованное тело не сможет удовлетворить Эрика, и как они неоднократно убеждались в том, что вполне может. Удваивалось не только чисто сексуальное восприятие воспоминаний, сама их любовь горела так ярко, как никогда прежде, даже тогда, когда все это происходило в действительности. 

— На следующее утро я выпрямил твое кресло, — слабо запротестовал Эрик, пока Чарльз стаскивал с него брюки.

— Оно больше не ездило, — он прошептал это между поцелуями, заглушая шелест снимаемой одежды. — Сколько бы Хэнк ни пытался его починить.

Эрик предложил следующее воспоминание: ночь, когда они целовались добрый час, пока играл Нэт Кинг Коул. Как после стольких лет торопливых, отчасти бессмысленных связей он мог позволить себе роскошь обнимать кого-то настолько близкого, и каково это было — прекратить бежать и обрести покой, потому что наконец-то он был именно там, куда стремился. Чарльз сопоставил это с тем, как он видел ту ночь, как Эрик, несмотря на свой мрачный нрав и суровую наружность, нуждался в защите — от всех, кто причинял ему боль, от себя самого, от бесконечной жесткости мира, проявляющейся в каждой мелочи,— и как Чарльзу до боли хотелось быть его защитником.

— Я — против всего мира, — он вытянулся перед Эриком, их тела были полностью обнажены. Эрик так постарел, да и он, признаться честно, был не сильно моложе, но что значил возраст, помимо напоминания о годах, когда они любили друг друга? — Каким же я был идиотом.

— Но зато, без сомнения, очень героическим идиотом, — Эрик произнес это так, что получилось очень нежно. 

Воспоминания продолжали вспыхивать в их разумах одно за другим, невзирая на то, что порой это было самое ценное, самое личное — они не боялись увидеть это глазами другого. Как они флиртовали друг с другом в те первые недели, как запретно было их влечение по обычаям тех времен, и все-таки даже порицание всего мира не могло заставить их оторвать друг от друга взгляд. 

Каково было Эрику увидеть Чарльза, лежащего в коме, и ощутить слепящую радость от того, что он жив и теперь он мог вернуть его,— и каково было Чарльзу выбраться из отвратительной, вызывающей дурноту темноты и увидеть рядом с собой Эрика, держащего его за руки.

Как волнующе было прижаться друг к другу на переднем сиденье автомобиля, когда они целовались в первый раз.

Каждая пара воспоминаний становилась единым целым. Каждый пробел в памяти заполнялся. Каждая рана исцелялась.

Они были уже немолоды, пусть его нынешнее тело и говорило об обратном. То, что раньше происходило мгновенно, теперь требовало времени. Но тратить время на это было сладко. Пока они парили в своем прошлом, Чарльз ласкал Эрика, вначале нежно, затем настойчивее, чувствуя, как тот все больше отвечает ему, пока не наступил момент, когда он не смог больше сопротивляться, наклонился и обхватил его член губами.

Эрик застонал. Воодушевленный, Чарльз начал ласкать его языком, глубоко отсасывая, и раскрыл разум, чтобы чувствовать удовольствие Эрика наравне со своим. Вся полнота ощущений накрыла его, так что закружилась голова, и он передал это состояние Эрику. Давать и принимать таким образом когда-то было для них естественно, и этого хватило, чтобы заставить Эрика вскрикнуть.

— Я хочу тебя, — прошептал он, и разум Чарльза наполнился образами того, что тот собирался сделать. Чарльз хотел того же — о, как же он этого хотел.

Рядом с кроватью лежала мазь, которую можно было использовать. Он передал ее Эрику, не прекращая отчаянно целовать его, пока тот наносил мазь на пальцы, и всецело предоставил себя его прикосновениям. Эрик проник в него одной рукой — иногда они делали это и больше ничего, это было занятно и вносило оживление; может быть, когда-нибудь снова, но не сегодня. И он уже мог представить себе их другие ночи, будущее, где они никогда не расстанутся. Величайшая радость, сильнее которой Чарльз не знал очень много лет.

В этот момент Эрик слышал мысли Чарльза так же ясно, как тот — его. 

— Никогда не отпущу, — прошептал он, стискивая его в объятиях.

— Никогда больше, — Чарльз отвел назад ногу и, потянувшись, вцепился Эрику в волосы, а тот сжал его выступающие тазовые косточки и заставлял двигаться все быстрее. — Никогда… _о-о-о_ …

И затем слияние стало большим, чем слияние тел, большим, чем значили слова, будто все, что они разделили, сожгло последние препятствия. Чарльз запечатлел миг, когда они подошли к этому, продлил его и удерживал их на пике, пока они не достигли предела возможного наслаждения, пока не осталось никаких преград, и вместе они погрузились в глубокие темные воды, всколыхнув их на много миль вокруг.

***

За несколько домов от них лежавшая в своей новой постели Китти перекатилась на другой бок, неожиданно встрепенулась и принялась будить Бобби поцелуями.

В другом домике Гроза дернулась, увидев красочный эротический сон, где с ней был Найткроулер — и тут он действительно появился, со своим BAMF, окутанный клубами синего дыма, в надежде, что она не спит.

Хэнк не проснулся, но его сон изменился, из чего-то невнятного превратившись в видение, которое уже никогда не изгладится из памяти: он и Рейвен сплелись воедино на кровати в его доме, пусть и более удобной и теплой его версии. И он тоже менялся, из юноши становясь мужчиной, покрытым синей шерстью, и каждое превращение подогревало ее желание.

Рейвен тоже оставалась спящей. Ее сон поначалу был фрагментарным — был ли с ней Эрик? Зверь? Или даже Чарльз? Она немного испугалась, не понимая, кто касается ее и кто внутри нее, пока сон не оформился настолько, что она догадалась: они все с ней одновременно. Сейчас первая неделя, как они снова вместе, и на этот раз все будет так, как надо. Ее кожа сияла темной синевой, когда она извивалась между ними, громко смеясь от счастья.

Поглощенные друг другом, Логан и Мари едва ли заметили прокатившийся по ним заряд энергии, но его пальцы чуть сильнее впились в ее бедра, Мари резче насадилась на его язык, а обрушившийся на нее оргазм заставил ее закричать так, что Логан мгновенно возбудился вновь.

И повсюду в поселке — везде в радиусе двадцати миль от Чарльза и Эрика — всколыхнулась волна возбуждения, достаточно сильная, чтобы проникнуть в сознание каждого. Те, у кого был партнер, потянулись к нему, те, кто довольствовался лишь фантазиями, нашли в них удовольствие. Дети, еще слишком маленькие, чтобы понять желание в подобном смысле, взамен того видели во сне чистое, серебристо-голубое полярное сияние.

**Мир снаружи**

_New York Times_ , 2 февраля

...Хотя предполагалось, что Вакцина положит конец так называемому «вопросу мутантов», в связи с волной анти-мутантского насилия вопросов возникает даже больше, чем раньше. Те, кого ужасали способности мутантов, успели убедиться, насколько легко на самом деле мутанта можно пленить или убить. Те, кто не признавал мутантов частью человечества, видели, как их друзья и родные тяжело переживают «Заветы» Очистителей — показательные убийства, которые они записывали на видео. Даже те, кто в последних соцопросах отмечал, что не доверяет мутантам, сейчас склонны заявлять, что не поддерживают жестокость. Кроме того, легальные меры, такие как обязательная регистрация, встречают все меньше одобрения.

Политики из Вашингтона, всего несколько месяцев назад делавшие заявления в поддержку движения Очистителей, сейчас стремятся дистанцироваться от этой организации...

 _Universal Press Syndicate_ , 5 февраля

Дорогая Эбби,

Мой сын-подросток, Рики, признался в том, что он мутант. У него рентгеновское зрение. Мы даже не догадывались, хотя теперь я понимаю, как он всегда так быстро находил рождественские подарки! Его отец, Мак, сейчас в ужасе, говорит, Рики должен принять Вакцину как можно скорее. А я не согласна. Рики говорит, что никогда не пользовался своими способностями, чтобы нарушить закон или причинить кому-то неприятности, и я ему верю. Он всегда был послушным ребенком и заслуживает доверия. Так почему мы должны его заставлять? Мак говорит, люди не поймут, а я говорю, это их проблемы. Что вы думаете, Эбби?

 _Мама мутанта_ из Миннесоты.

Дорогая _мама мутанта_ ,

Внимательные читатели нашей рубрики помнят, что этим летом, когда Вакцина только-только появилась, я призывала наших подписчиков, которые сами мутанты или имеют родственников-мутантов, повнимательнее приглядеться к этому так называемому «решению» проблемы. Что ж, я заслужила ваши упреки, ведь несметное число наших читателей, которые делились с нами своими историями или историями своих близких-мутантов, убедили меня, что мутация вовсе не представляет проблемы. Наша ошибка состоит в том, что мы не можем принять тех, кто отличается от других. Да, некоторые мутанты нарушают закон, но то же самое делает множество обычных граждан, и для этого им не нужны никакие сверхспособности. В большинстве своем мутанты похожи на нас, и завтра я напечатаю несколько писем, которые это подтверждают.

Поговорите со своим мужем и попробуйте понять, отчего он так решительно настроен против того, чтобы ваш сын остался мутантом. Может быть, он просто боится за Рики, видя, что творят с такими как он в последнее время. Я посылаю вам новый буклет, доступный читателям «Дорогой Эбби»: «Мутация — прими изменения». Отправьте $4.99 и конверт с обратным адресом…

 _The Sun_ , 9 февраля

Сегодня станет известна личность футболиста Высшей Лиги, пожелавшего раскрыть, что он мутант. Он стал объектом журналистского расследования, разыскивающего невыявленных мутантов-спортсменов, но источники сообщают, что теперь он решил прийти на передачу и открыто поделиться своей историей.

Имя звезды будет названо на 4 канале в передаче «Новинки», которая будет посвящена проблеме мутантов-спортсменов и обсуждению того, является ли их участие нарушением правил.

Ведущие шоу утверждают, что им стали известны личности нескольких десятков футболистов, которые отказываются проходить генетические тесты, с тех пор как в прошлом году некоторые клубы начали рассматривать этот вопрос. Их имена держались в секрете Футбольной Ассоциацией.

Сотрудник 4 канала сообщил, что звезда настаивает на том, что его способности мутанта не имеют отношения к футболу.

— Я надеюсь, этот футболист создаст прецедент в лиге. Если его мутация не предоставляет ему неоправданного преимущества перед другими, то нет никаких оснований отстранять его от соревнований, — заявил Терри Кольберн из Британской Лиги Защиты Мутантов.

 _The Wall Street Journal_ , 10 февраля

Скотт Ахерн никогда не посещал Школу Ксавье до того, как отправил туда своего сына. Он даже не просматривал рекламные брошюры.

— Я и видеть не хотел это место, — поясняет он. — Думал, это что-то вроде исправительного учреждения. Тогда я еще считал, что ребятам вроде Винса большего и не светит. 

Ахерну сорок семь, и он повел себя так же, как большинство родителей, обнаруживших, что их ребенок — мутант. Когда его сын Винс начал демонстрировать способность управлять электричеством и настаивать, что его следует называть «Вольт», отец пытался сохранить все это в тайне. Приглашение посетить Школу Ксавье для одаренных подростков в Новом Салеме, штат Нью-Йорк, показалось даром с небес. Хотя администрация школы лишь год назад публично провозгласила, что ее истинная цель — обучить и защитить юных мутантов, сама школа существует с 1960-х. Ее глава, Чарльз Ксавье — один из наиболее известных и выдающихся защитников прав мутантов.

Несмотря на эту информацию, Ахерн все равно ожидал от школы худшего… и все равно отправил туда сына.

— Я хотел избавиться от проблемы, — признается он со слезами на глазах.— А вместо этого избавился от сына.

Затем в ноябре Школа Ксавье стала одной из первых мишеней в волне анти-мутантского насилия, организованной политическим движением, ныне известным как Очистители. Родители получили множество писем с просьбой разрешить увезти детей, чтобы защитить их — и сохранить все в тайне.

— Я согласился и сказал себе: это для того, чтобы уберечь Винса, — говорит Ахерн. — Но иногда задаюсь вопросом: неужели мне не хватило смелости самому справиться с этой бедой?

Некоторые ученики вернулись домой — по-видимому, все, чьи родители этого потребовали. Но прочие, вместе с руководством школы и военной группировкой мутантов под названием «Люди Икс», с тех пор ушли в тень. После того как они исчезли, по Людям Икс скорее скучают, чем боятся их,— как и по детям, находящимся под их защитой.

— Это целое поместье, — говорит сейчас Ахерн, глядя на Школу Ксавье, ныне пустующую: там находятся только члены частного охранного агентства, полностью состоящего из людей и не имеющего прямой связи с администрацией.— Такое красивое. Почему я раньше не думал о том, что там так красиво?

 _CNN.com_ , 13 февраля

Некоторые обозреватели полагают, что «мутантский вопрос» — последнее поле битвы в современных культурных войнах США. Тем не менее это поле битвы продолжает меняться, и теперь вопрос состоит в том, как общественность отреагирует на «Заветы» Очистителей — записываемые на видео показательные убийства мутантов, чьих способностей оказалось недостаточно, чтобы освободиться из рук вооруженных групп ополченцев.

По мнению социологов, даже люди, полагающие себя настроенными «решительно против мутантов», не одобряют действия Очистителей. Организацию, возглавляемую преподобным Мэтью Рисманом, сейчас называют радикальной, и она не находит поддержки — так же, как и церковь Фреда Фелпса не находит поддержки у лидеров христианства. 

Тем не менее точки зрения относительно того, как следует отвечать на эти атаки, сильно разнятся. Общественность не может прийти к единому мнению по поводу того, стоит ли давать мутантам официальную защиту и какую форму эта защита должна принять. По вопросу регистрации голоса делятся приблизительно в отношении пятьдесят на пятьдесят, и трудно решить однозначно, является ли регистрация шагом в поддержку мутантов или против них. Часть опрашиваемых видит в этом «контроль мутантских способностей», в то время как другие приводят доводы в пользу того, что это была бы лучшая защита для тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. 

Куда склонится мнение политиков? Результаты социологических опросов показывают, что пока судить об этом слишком рано…

**Эрик**

Когда Эрик проснулся и увидел рядом с собой спящего Чарльза, он подумал только, как же он, должно быть, смешон.

Признайся честно, сказал он себе, неужели ты все еще веришь в сказки?

А это была не сказка и не сон. Он действительно лежал в кровати Чарльза. Чарльз вернулся к нему — или это он вернулся к Чарльзу? Впрочем, они сделали это вместе.

Часто по утрам в первые недели после того разрыва он тянулся к Чарльзу, еще не до конца проснувшись, а потом вспоминал. Много часов он провел за самобичеванием, жестко критикуя себя, разыскивая и уничтожая последние клочки надежды. По крайней мере, он так считал. Должно быть, что-то осталось, сохранилось где-то глубоко внутри и теперь привело его сюда.

Он повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть дремлющего Чарльза. Абсолютное благоговение перед этим моментом уравновешивалось смешной привычкой Чарльза спать с полуоткрытым ртом. На губах Эрика заиграла легкая улыбка, а чувство, заполнившее его, было до странности похоже на удовлетворение.

Неожиданно Чарльз открыл глаза и резко сел на кровати, в один миг перейдя от сонной дремоты к бодрствованию.

— Что случилось? — спросил Эрик.

— Дети.

Эрик дернулся встать, поскольку, возможно, пришло время бежать защищать их учеников, но Чарльз опустил руку ему на плечо, удерживая на месте. Его выражение лица изменилось, и вместо беспокойства на нем теперь читалось легкое недоумение. 

— Подожди.

— Нас атакуют?

— Не думаю. Нет. Не атакуют, — Чарльз прислонился к спинке кровати, совсем успокоившись. — Это был кусок льда. Обрушился на крышу пустого дома рядом с общежитием девочек и напугал их. Но ничего серьезного.

Он улыбнулся: 

— Кажется, теперь они планируют пойти играть в снежки.

Эрик схватил его за плечи и звучно поцеловал, после чего тут же опрокинул обратно на кровать. Они не заходили дальше поцелуев и нежных прикосновений, полностью насытившись предыдущей ночью, но все-таки в этом было нечто столь же интимное, как и их занятия любовью. Это все, чего Эрик хотел, все, чего он только мог пожелать: касаться шершавой небритой щеки Чарльза, чувствовать вкус его губ и ощущать его ладони у себя на спине. 

А потом Чарльз добавил к физическим объятиям ментальные. Любовь окружала их и пронизывала насквозь, и Эрик понял, что об этом он тоже мечтал — сегодня и всегда.

Когда они все-таки оторвались друг от друга, Эрик уютно устроился в объятиях Чарльза и положил голову ему на грудь. Он не смог удержаться и сказал: 

— Я скучал по этому.

— Правда? — Чарльз провел рукой по его волосам, и было очевидно, что он хочет что-то добавить, но замялся. Эрик ждал. И тот наконец решился: — Иногда я очень хотел узнать — в те наши ночи до того, как мы расстались, когда между нами не все было гладко, — я очень хотел узнать, действительно ли тебе нужен я. Или только то, что я могу сделать. 

— Ты имеешь в виду свои джедайские штучки? Право же, Чарльз, ты и без них прекрасно справляешься.

Одна из самых бурных ночей у них случилась в ту встречу, когда Эрик не стал снимать шлем.

— Я знал, что ты это вспомнишь, — к его удивлению, Чарльз затрясся от еле сдерживаемого смеха. — В ту минуту, в ту самую минуту, когда эту фразу сказали в фильме — «Звездные Войны», «Империя наносит ответный удар» или что там еще было — я понял, что если ты это смотрел, ты обязательно когда-нибудь скажешь такое мне.

— _Если_ я смотрел? О боже мой. Я вовсе не фанат современной поп-культуры, но все-таки изредка выбираюсь из дома.

— Знаешь, у нас еще столько лет поп-культуры, которые стоит обсудить. Я так часто хотел услышать твое мнение по поводу чего-нибудь такого. Особенно по поводу чего-нибудь нелепого.

Их встречи были всегда настолько насыщенными — тем или иным,— что они ни разу не обсуждали ничего обыденного или легкомысленного. 

— Я знаю. Представляешь, у нас даже не было случая поиздеваться над диско.

Чарльз уже не сдерживал смех, и Эрик откатился назад, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— О господи. Это же хуже всего. Все эти синтетические костюмы, сатиновые рубашки, — тут он коварно посмотрел на Эрика: — Хотя я припоминаю кое-кого, кто отрастил себе усы весьма в духе того времени.

— Я думал, тебе нравились те усы. У нас был потрясающий секс в те выходные, когда у меня были усы.

— _Несмотря_ на те усы.

— А кто все восьмидесятые ходил в тех жутких разноцветных свитерах? Таких, с треугольничками, и полосочками, и с этими... штуками.

Чарльз содрогнулся и прикрыл глаза рукой: 

— Сознаюсь, виновен по всем пунктам.

Он погладил плечо Эрика, и его лицо смягчилось: 

— Как здорово видеть, как ты смеешься.

Эрик вдруг очень чётко осознал, что их отношения никогда не доходили до такого — сонные смешки после секса. Поцелуи и разговоры, никаких разногласий, все так легко, нежно и правильно.

Но большую часть жизни Эрик провел, разрываясь между страхом перед ужасающим будущим и воспоминаниями о суровом прошлом. И сейчас он решил, что будет жить сегодняшним днем. Это очень хороший день, и нет никакого смысла тратить время зря.

— Гораздо легче смеяться, когда ты счастлив, — Эрик сильнее прижался к Чарльзу. — И никто никогда не делал меня таким счастливым, как ты.

— Эрик. Я люблю тебя.

Только после того, как Чарльз его поцеловал, Эрик понял, как же редко они говорили друг другу эти слова. И все-таки это всегда было так. Он прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь поцелую и надеясь, что некоторые вещи существуют, даже если их не произносить вслух, и некоторые истины могут быть поняты без слов. И тогда, быть может, они действительно наконец поймут друг друга.

**Чарльз**

Уборка снега тем вечером стала бы изнурительной работой, если бы Ороро не сумела направить ветер так, чтобы сдуть большую его часть в огромные сугробы на окраине их маленького городка. Чарльз прикидывал, через какое время они смогут восстановить коммуникации. Они уже практически сумели устроить беспроводную связь, и это стало бы большим преимуществом во всех отношениях. Ученики, уставшие от заточения в домиках, скакали вокруг, радуясь разнообразию, тогда как Люди Икс скалывали лед с замков и проверяли, не промерзли ли их запасы пищи насквозь.

Из своего дома Чарльз вышел вместе с Эриком. Они не держались за руки, ничего такого, потому что у них не было привычек подобного рода, но, должно быть, от них исходили другие едва заметные знаки. Уши Хэнка чуть-чуть дернулись в сторону, а это часто означало, что он переосмысливает ситуацию. Но все-таки даже он не выдвигал никаких предположений. Единственной, кто знал точно — она автоматически обо всем догадалась, потому что пробыла в сознании Эрика достаточно долго, чтобы образовалась связь, — была Мари. Она выпрямилась, отвела глаза и поспешила к машинам, на первый взгляд для того, чтобы проверить оборудование, но на самом деле — чтобы уйти от них подальше. 

Несмотря на то, что Логан хотел тут же последовать за ней, Чарльз жестом указал ему оставаться на месте. На лице того читалась ярко выраженная тревога — неудивительно, учитывая, какие воспоминания Чарльз обнаружил, когда с легким уколом совести заглянул в его разум, — но все-таки он неохотно подчинился. Явно ненадолго: Логан намеревался выяснить, что случилось с Мари, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Но он доверял Чарльзу.

Чарльз надеялся, что заслуживает этого.

Когда он нашел Мари, та постукивала по приборной панели мотоцикла и хмурилась. Бросив взгляд через плечо, она замерла, заметив его приближение. Мари не ожидала, что он действительно с ней заговорит.

— Здравствуй, — мягко сказал он.— У тебя все в порядке?

Она восприняла вопрос совсем не в том ключе, в котором он был задан.

— Мы с Логаном... он не принуждал меня, ничего такого.

— Я понимаю.

— Он хороший, правда, — она зарделась и поспешно отвернулась к мотоциклу, как будто это могло помочь.

Таланты Чарльза не давали ему особенно хорошего понимания, как развиваются взаимоотношения людей. Порой было легко предвидеть, что какая-то пара обречена, но, как правило, романтические чувства являли собой спутанный клубок эмоций, и он преуспевал в его распутывании не больше, чем любой другой. Конечно, в этом случае были совершенно очевидные трудности: огромная разница в возрасте, миллионы проблем, связанных с мировоззрением Логана, и его туманное прошлое. Но Мари уже взрослая, пусть еще и очень молода, и в их отношениях нет насилия — это Чарльз мог сказать точно. И кроме того, это было уже не его дело.

— Я пришел не для того, чтобы читать тебе лекцию о твоей личной жизни, — сказал он. — Ты уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения.

— О. Хорошо, — она обернулась к нему через плечо. — Тогда вы здесь, потому что...

— Потому что мне кажется, что ты хочешь прочитать лекцию мне.

Мари перестала делать вид, что занята мотоциклом.

— Профессор... нет, на самом деле — вы не можете позволить Магнето остаться. Я не имею в виду... вы с ним — я не это имею в виду. Ну, не только это.

Она больше волновалась за него, чем сердилась, и Чарльзу это показалось до странного трогательным.

— Вы забыли, что он сделал со мной? Что он сделал с вами? Я знаю, что с ним случалось много всего плохого, знаю, что он спас вас и все такое, но это не значит, что он изменился. Нет. Даже если здесь и сейчас кажется, что он другой — а что будет, когда мы вернемся к людям? Там все будет совсем не так. Скорее, так, как раньше.

Ее взгляд потемнел, когда она вспомнила, чем это грозит и им с Логаном, но не дала мыслям сбить себя с толку.

— И вы хотите позволить Магнето принимать решения за нас? Позволить ему руководить, стать наравне с вами? Я не доверяю ему, и никто не станет доверять.

Когда она закончила, Чарльз очень внимательно обдумал сказанное. Мари была очень молода и говорила импульсивно, но это не значило, что к ее словам не следовало прислушаться.

Однако она не видела, какие изменения произошли в разуме Эрика. Чарльз видел — и доверял увиденному больше, чем всему остальному.

Наконец он сказал: 

— Ты не обязана прощать Эрика за то, что он сделал с тобой. Это было крайне жестоко и неоправданно. Прощать его — твое дело, и это не касается больше никого. Я никогда не стану просить тебя об этом.

— Ладно,— Мари чуть-чуть расслабилась.

— Но вот о чем я тебя попрошу, так это принять то, что Эрик на нашей стороне. Мы столкнулись с кризисом, какого наша раса еще не знала, и мы нужны друг другу. Все мутанты, даже те, с кем мы раньше сражались. Включая Эрика. Ты не обязана любить его, ты не обязана доверять ему. Ты должна только понять, что он хочет того же, чего и мы. Он хочет, чтобы мутанты могли жить на свободе и в безопасности — каждый из нас, во всем мире.

— Но то, как он хотел этого добиться — это неправильно.

— Я искренне верю, что Эрик сожалеет о своих прежних решениях. Если бы он не был со мною честен, я бы это знал.

Она провела рукой по волосам, очевидно, пытаясь успокоиться, а он, в свою очередь, начинал немного нервничать.

— Там, на озере Алкали, когда мы сражались с людьми Страйкера... Профессор, он же оставил вас умирать.

Это было очень больно. Он напомнил себе, что она не причиняла ему боль, лишь заставила вспомнить о ней. 

— А это уже касается только меня и больше никого.

Мари моргнула: 

— Простите.

— Все нормально. Я не виню тебя за то, что ты беспокоишься, — вздохнул Чарльз. — Ты всегда можешь высказывать свое мнение, Мари. Будь честной. И я попробую тоже.

Пожалуй, он не возлагал на себя эту ответственность в полной мере в последние годы.

Пусть ей все и не совсем понравилось, она приняла это. И снова — доверие, на которое он так рассчитывал. 

— Хорошо. Только будьте осторожны.

Ее желание уберечь его вызывало улыбку. Такая юная, верит, что подобные вещи возможны. 

— Обязательно. И скажешь Логану, чтобы перестал волноваться, я не собираюсь сажать его под домашний арест, хорошо?

Теперь рассмеялась она, и они тепло попрощались.

Тем не менее, направляясь обратно к остальным, Чарльз обнаружил, что продолжает размышлять над ее словами. Что случится, когда они вернутся в обычный мир? Здесь, в этом тихом, занесенном снегом местечке, даже чудеса казались возможными. Но после Китая, когда они вернутся в поместье — что будет тогда? Сохранятся ли эти хрупкие изменения в Эрике? Сможет ли он, как прежде, смотреть Эрику в глаза и видеть все?

Потом он мельком увидел самого Эрика, который очень серьезно беседовал с несколькими учениками, еще слишком маленькими, чтобы его бояться. Чарльз разобрал разговор достаточно, чтобы понять: Эрик объяснял детям, какую замечательную снежную крепость можно построить, и те загорелись идеей. Как тут не умилиться.

Эрик всегда говорил, что надежда — его ошибка. Чарльз всегда чувствовал, что в ней — его сила. В любом случае он не терял ее и сейчас.

**Рейвен**

Рейвен подумала, что если бы только ей удалось опять научиться изменять облик, было бы нечего больше желать.

Эрик вернулся и раскаивался, на что она могла только надеяться. Они провели много часов, пытаясь пробудить ее силы, и он работал с ней так же неутомимо, как и когда тренировался сам. Пусть пока она еще ничего не чувствовала, Рейвен начинала понимать, на что это будет похоже, когда она снова начнет становиться собой.

Чарльз и его Люди Икс наконец-то на нужной стороне. Вместе они трудятся над тем, чтобы нанести человечеству ответный удар, не применяя всю смертоносную силу, но весьма эффективно. Целенаправленно. Она уважала такое. Пока что они с Чарльзом сохраняли дистанцию, но эта дистанция была уже не такой напряженной. Было спокойнее. Придет день, когда они снова будут непринужденно разговаривать друг с другом, будут работать вместе, и, к собственному изумлению, ей не терпелось дождаться этого дня.

А Братство Пиро расколото и лишилось тех, кого ей всегда хотелось видеть рядом с собой. 

Теперь ее жизнь на крайнем севере не была наполнена тоской. Если бы она только могла изменять облик или хотя бы знала, когда придет этот день, Рейвен чувствовала бы себя совсем неплохо.

В их импровизированной столовой, где все завтракали одной и той же распроклятой овсянкой, которой питались большую часть зимы, Рейвен проскользнула на скамейку рядом со Зверем, не терзаясь прежней неловкостью. Она наконец чувствовала себя хорошо от того, что была здесь, с ними. Некоторые переглянулись, Росомаха нахмурился сильнее, чем обычно, но это было совершенно неважно.

— …мне все равно кажется, это риск, — говорил Колосс. — Да, мы можем прилететь и улететь на Черном Дрозде, но китайцы поймут, кто за этим стоял. И не атакуют ли они нас в ответ?

— Это очень маловероятно, — настаивал Зверь. Он печально ковырял свою овсянку ложкой, как и следовало ожидать от того, в ком триста фунтов чистой мускулатуры, а он вынужден обходиться пакетиками с растворимой кашей. — Хотя я ожидаю, что они очень и очень разозлятся, будет очевидно, что мы действовали без официального разрешения США или Канады. Китай будет не настолько возмущен, чтобы просто так начинать военные действия против крупнейших стран Запада.

— И все равно мы подвергнемся большому риску, — Колосс сдвинул брови, и было так легко представить скрывающийся под его кожей металл. 

— У нас два варианта, — сказал Росомаха. — Подвергнуться риску или прятаться. Не знаю насчет вас, ребята, но я уже достаточно прятался.

— Когда мы вернемся, мы сможем заставить мир посмотреть на нас иначе, — добавила Гроза. — Показать, что мы на что-то годимся. Начать приглядывать за остатками Братства… Хотя, возможно, сейчас их стоит называть по-другому. Мы добьемся независимости, соблюдения наших прав, _а также_ доверия общества. Но последнее будет тяжелее получить, если мы нанесем военный удар.

— Забудь о доверии общества, — сказала Рейвен. — Сначала нужно заслужить его уважение. Стоять на своем для нас — единственный выход в этой ситуации. Если мы обойдемся без кровопролития, они будут знать, что мы не собираемся с ними воевать.

Казалось диким признавать, что избегание кровопролития может послужить практической цели, но так уж вышло.

— Кое-кто из них будет искать драки независимо от того, что мы делаем, — прорычал Росомаха. — Но я тебя понял.

Услышать это от него — почти что оливковая ветвь перемирия. Некоторые — Роуг, Призрачная Кошка, Айсмен — переглянулись, но ничего не сказали. Может, Чарльз и Эрик были правы, говоря об объединении.

Зверь явно был доволен, что ее приняли в круг единомышленников: 

— Прямо как в старые времена.

— Скажу больше,— ее улыбка стала коварной.— Сны-то теперь даже погорячее стали, да?

Все за столом смутились… кроме Зверя, который потер подбородок, придя в замешательство.

— А. Я догадывался. Значит, не только у меня.

— Наверное, у всех в радиусе нескольких миль, — проговорила Рейвен в промежутке между двумя ложками каши.— Я думала, через пару таких ночей оно закончится и не зайдет так далеко. Должно быть, медовый месяц.

— Простите, — начала Роуг, обращаясь к Рейвен настолько вежливо, насколько могла, а как правило, она к ней не обращалась в принципе.— О чем вы вообще говорите?

— Чарльз и Эрик. Дивные сновидения, — Рейвен оглядела всех за столом. — Ох, да ладно. Вы что, еще не сообразили?

Китти покачала головой, и ее смущение передалось всем остальным. Кроме Зверя, конечно, да еще Гроза широко раскрыла глаза. Ну, хоть один из них способен понимать намеки.

Чтобы прояснить ситуацию остальным, Зверь откашлялся и сказал: 

— Что ж, дело в том, что в первый период расцвета отношений Профессора и Магнето наблюдался некоторый психический феномен, довольно... поразительный.

Слишком уж он деликатен. Рейвен закончила за него: 

— Эротические сны. Как раз когда они входят во вкус, примерно как сейчас. И не говорите, что вы не заметили.

Она пожалела, что у нее нет камеры, вышел бы отличный кадр — так изумительно отразился шок на лице каждого. Призрачная Кошка стала пунцово-красной, а Росомаха вцепился пальцами в волосы, словно пытаясь выдрать из головы непрошеные мысли.

— Стойте, — жалобно сказал Айсмен. — Вы хотите сказать, они действительно— уже тогда? Профессор Икс и Магнето? Я думал, это такая байка, вроде анекдота. Как городская легенда.

— Действительно, — кивнула Рейвен. — И не только тогда, всегда.

Гроза разозлилась сильнее других: 

— Ты не знаешь, что они... ты не можешь быть уверена. Они живут в одном доме, но это же не то.

— О, именно то, — пробормотал Зверь. — Сны весьма красноречивы.

— Да вы что, не знали? — Роуг казалась искренне озадаченной. — Не про сны, в смысле, я тоже не понимала, а про все остальное. Я думала, все уже в курсе, что они, ну... снова вместе.

— Откуда ты знаешь, Мари? — спросил Айсмен.

— Вообще-то я была в голове у Магнето, еще тогда, на острове Свободы. И всегда знала, что у них было... ну, вы поняли. А потом мы с Профессором поговорили про это...

— Вы — что? — вытаращилась на нее Призрачная Кошка.— Ты обсуждала с Профессором его сексуальную жизнь?

— Нет! Ну, то есть, не прямо в лоб. Но мы поговорили. Они сейчас совершенно точно вместе.

Почему все так изумлены? Рейвен всегда знала, что их отношения на самом деле никогда не заканчивались. Она видела Эрика после одной из тех их ночей, тот ходил мрачнее тучи, и сквозь его отчужденность было невозможно пробиться. Несколько раз она даже выдавала себя за Чарльза в его постели. Все начиналось как злая шутка — с Эриком тогда было тяжело, и ее вредная сторона натуры взяла верх,— но, к ее удивлению, Эрик не упустил шанс, и она увлеклась маскарадом. Придать себе обличье того, кто управлял всеми ее помыслами на протяжении многих лет, она нашла приятно возбуждающим. Обретя контроль над его телом, она постепенно открывала его чувственность, пусть даже и не так, как планировала вначале. Но после нескольких раз Эрик отказался от этого и попросил ее никогда больше так не делать. Он не говорил, почему, но ему и не нужно было объяснять.

— Не очень-то это правильно, — сказала Гроза так, словно ее это каким-то образом касалось.

Зверь тяжело вздохнул: 

— Ороро, их отношения длятся уже несколько десятков лет. Во имя небес, они влюбились еще во времена Кеннеди. Что бы мы сейчас ни сказали или ни сделали, это не будет иметь никакого значения.

— Но нужно сказать ему о необходимости сохранять объективность...— стояла на своем Гроза.

— Когда речь идет о Магнето? — фыркнул Зверь.— Это явно не тот случай, никогда такого не будет.

— И даже наоборот, — прибавила Рейвен. Она что, и правда защищает Чарльза? Ну, если это считается, то да. — Поэтому советую расслабиться и наслаждаться прекрасными снами. В конце концов, они же не поломали опять водопровод.

Все снова смутились, и на сей раз даже Зверь. Именно он и спросил: 

— Водопровод?

— Ох, да ладно тебе. Помнишь ту ночь, когда прорвало трубы?

Вода хлестала изо всех кранов и вентилей, даже кое-где из стен ванных комнат. Она помнила, как Армандо загнал Ангел под одну такую струю и они визжали от смеха. Помнила, как Эрик и Чарльз в одних ночных рубашках выбежали в коридор, взъерошенные и все еще тяжело дышащие. 

— Эрик просто вырвал весь металл из стен. Чарльз, должно быть, превзошел себя.

Зверь дернул ушами: 

— Так это был Магнето?

— А ты не понял?

— Они сказали, что это были проблемы с системой водоотвода…

— И ты купился? — Рейвен начала заливисто хохотать и никак не могла остановиться. Некоторые тоже невольно рассмеялись. Лучший ее день за очень долгое время.

***

Этот день оставался лучшим в течение следующих двух недель, когда они готовились к предстоящей миссии в Китае.

— Приготовь оружие, — сказал Росомаха. От сигары, зажатой в его зубах, поднимался дым. — Держи руку пониже.

Ружья-транквилизаторы, которые они раздобыли, оказались не такими тяжелыми, как Рейвен ожидала, но ей нравилось, как оружие лежало в руке.

По умолчанию она была членом так называемой бригады вакцинированных — тех, кто был готов подставиться под выстрел с Вакциной или кого уже подстрелили и так. Они учились сражаться традиционными методами. Они станут передней линией обороны, прикрывая могущественных мутантов, таких как Гроза, и тех, кто не сможет драться, получив дозу Вакцины, как Росомаха. Идея того, чтобы обрести силу — настоящую силу, — все еще находясь в человеческой коже, была настолько же захватывающей, насколько непривычной. 

— Покажите, что вы умеете, — попросил Росомаха.

Они выстрелили дротиками, наполненными водой вместо транквилизатора, чтобы вес был соответствующим, но при этом не тратился препарат. Рейвен попала в яблочко с первой попытки.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Призрачная Кошка точно так же, как она сказала бы любому другому. 

Значит, вот так оно начинается. Сначала ей неохотно позволили остаться. Затем она постепенно заставила их принять ее в свой круг. И наконец заслужила их уважение. Мысль о том, что в нее снова могут попасть Вакциной, ей категорически не нравилась, но Мойра полагала, что на данный момент на нее это никак не подействует, поскольку мутировавшие гены в основном были неактивны. Поэтому ее сила скоро вернется. Когда это произойдет, поняла Рейвен, она снова будет одной из Людей Икс.

Это не совсем то, чего ей на самом деле хотелось. Но она решила, что это не худший исход ситуации. Во всяком случае, лучше, чем быть человеком.

Вскоре она вернется в поместье, которое когда-то называла домом. Когда она впервые смотрела на него, будучи маленькой голодной девочкой, оно казалось таким красивым, таким притягательным. У людей, живущих там, наверняка должна была быть еда, огромные запасы еды, и, может быть, даже камин. Ее детский разум был уверен, что там живет очень много людей и обязательно найдется кто-то, под кого она сможет замаскироваться…

Она это почувствовала. Именно так зудела ее кожа, когда она иногда принимала облик кого-то крупнее себя — растягиваясь, становилась более тонкой и сухой. Рейвен посмотрела на пальцы, сжимавшие оружие, и изумленно раскрыла глаза, увидев, что они сверкнули синевой.

 _Это случилось!_ Она немедленно попыталась как-то изменить их или хотя бы просто еще раз сделать синими, но краткий миг ускользнул. 

Ничего страшного. Теперь она знала, что конец ее заключения в человеческом обличье уже совсем близок. Рейвен улыбнулась и подняла ружье, готовая к следующему раунду.

**Логан**

Хотя Логан уже успел выучить обращение Профессора наизусть, он услышал его точно так же, как услышал каждый мутант на Земле. Все мысли немного затуманились — не исчезли, но стали менее отчетливыми, — а голос Профессора заполнил его голову, каким-то образом звуча на всех известных Логану языках.

_Если ты слышишь меня, ты — обладатель гена мутации, и твои способности уже начали проявлять себя. Возможно, ты слышишь меня, даже если принял Вакцину. Так происходит оттого, что ген мутации по-прежнему в твоем теле, а также оттого, что действие Вакцины не является ни действительно исцеляющим, ни постоянным. Твоя мутация не исчезла, а только замаскирована._

_Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье. Я — один из тех мутантов, кто верит, что наши отличия от других — это дар, который нужно не отвергать и уничтожать, а ценить и использовать на благо общества. Мы собираемся начать немедленные и эффективные действия, чтобы убедиться, что ни одного мутанта больше не заставят принять Вакцину, и чтобы сплотить наш народ в единую военную, политическую и общественно значимую силу._

_Если ты хочешь к нам присоединиться, все, что тебе нужно сделать, — позвать меня мысленно в течение следующего часа. Я услышу тебя. Если тебе необходима помощь, чтобы добраться до нас, помощь придет настолько быстро, насколько возможно. Если ты можешь прийти сам, я расскажу тебе, как это сделать. Возможно, некоторым, даже многим, нужно больше времени на размышления, стоит ли к нам присоединяться, и если да, то когда. Я не тороплю, и если ты позовешь, я узнаю об этом._

_Но нам нужно как можно больше добровольцев и как можно скорее. Человечество уже готово уничтожить нашу расу. Вместе мы можем стать сильнее._

_В твоей непохожести на других нет ничего такого, чего стоило бы стыдиться. Твоя непохожесть — это твоя уникальность и твой дар. Даже если ты принял Вакцину, даже если сказал себе, что так будет лучше, у тебя все равно могло возникнуть чувство, что ты чего-то лишился, чего-то незаменимого. Вакцина отняла это у тебя._

_Присоединяйся к нам. Мы вернем все утраченное._

Сознание наконец прояснилось, и Логан затряс головой, как собака после дождя. 

— Как работает эта штука с языками?

— Какая штука с языками? — рассеянно спросила Мари, не обратив особого внимания. Это и к лучшему: пока она второй пилот Черного Дрозда, пусть сосредоточится на управлении.

Самолет пикировал в небе над Китаем, так высоко, что Логан слышал, как Зверь употреблял слово «суборбитальная». В основном за полет отвечал Зверь. Он создал эту птичку и знал ее лучше других, но когда придет время нанести удар, ему лучше сойти на землю с остальными, а Мари будет держать самолет наготове.

Из-за давления у Логана заложило уши. Бобби начал раздавать жевательную резинку. Только почему-то Логан никак не мог представить, что ринется в атаку на китайский завод, выдувая пузыри.

— Я раньше не слышала голос Чарльза в своей голове вот так, — сказала Рейвен, которая тоже сидела здесь на подхвате. Логану не хотелось думать о том, насколько накалится атмосфера, если здесь останутся только Мари и Рейвен. — Он всегда такой... абсолютный?

— Чак говорит, а ты слушаешь, — он искоса глянул на нее. — Этот парень никогда не залезал тебе в голову?

— Я попросила его не делать этого. Наверное, сейчас он не мог иначе.

Что в Рейвен было такого, что отличало ее от остальных семи миллиардов жителей Земли, у которых выбора просто не было, Логан не знал, да, в принципе, и не слишком стремился узнать. Самолет начал снижаться, и он почувствовал, как бурлит в крови адреналин.

Да, он чувствовал себя прекрасно — _ну, более-менее_ , подумал он, прослеживая взглядом очертания шеи Мари, которую открывали собранные в хвост волосы. Он честно отсидел на всех собраниях. Прятался в укрытии, в то время как хотел драться. Сохранял терпение, насколько мог, то есть не очень долго, но пока хватало. А сейчас они наконец готовы приступить к действиям, и Логан готов вернуться к тому, что умеет делать лучше всего.

Черный Дрозд проходил сквозь слой облаков, снижаясь прямо в воздушном пространстве Китая. Рано или поздно их заметят, но потребуется время, чтобы стянуть силы, и, если повезет, этого времени им хватит.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал Зверь, касаясь обзорного иллюминатора. Производственный комплекс под ними — как оказалось, единственный, наладивший выпуск синтетической Вакцины, — был безлюден. Рабочие бродили снаружи так естественно, словно все как один вдруг решили пойти прогуляться. — Просто превосходно. Профессор позаботился о них. Ничто нам не помешает.

Логан бы предпочел сбросить ракеты и превратить здания в облако пламени. Но увы, так не пойдет: им еще надо было вытащить из компьютеров какую-то информацию, а те были защищены так, что их не удалось взломать удаленно. Пятнадцать минут на все про все, и никто не пострадает.

Черный Дрозд почти отвесно нырнул вниз и мягко опустился на землю. Они распахнули дверь и выскочили наружу. Логан, выбиравшийся из хвостовой части, потратил какую-то долю секунды на то, чтобы оглянуться на Мари: 

— Увидимся, милая.

— Будь осторожен, — она бросила в его сторону косой взгляд, и тот вспомнил, каким образом они скорее всего отметят его возвращение. Выпрыгивая из самолета, он улыбался.

Да, в сражении его когти полезны больше, чем против стальных стен, но это не значит, что раздирать сталь не весело. Каждая запертая дверь, встававшая у них на пути, вскрывалась, как консервная банка, и позади они оставляли обломки с острыми краями и покореженный металл. За несколько минут они достигли самого сердца завода, после чего разделились. Курт и Бобби направились в производственный цех. Бобби собирался остановить все работы, заморозив оборудование, после того как Курт вытащил бы главное. Логан последовал за Зверем, Китти и Дугом в лабораторию, где хранилось самое ценное — информация.

Зверь подошел к терминалу и начал набирать что-то с поразительной скоростью, особенно учитывая, что он работал с китайской клавиатурой и к тому же не подрезал свои когти. Он далеко не идеально владел китайским, но зато знал, как искать то, что им было нужно. То, что он не мог обнаружить, находил Дуг.

— Давай, Шифр, — окликнула Китти. Сейчас она печатала так же быстро, как Зверь. — Продолжаем стучать.

— Тут есть слабое место, — Дуг выглядел задумчиво. — Впусти меня... Впусти...

Логан прикрывал им спины, хотя было маловероятно, что кто-то здесь появится после всех этих телепатических штучек Профессора.

Но его острый слух уловил что-то на расстоянии — звук шагов, — наверное, Курт или Бобби. Хотя Курт обычно не ходил пешком, когда торопился...

— Как интересно, — промурлыкал Зверь. — Китайцы не только засекретили эту информацию на высочайшем уровне — что весьма полезно для нас,— но и разработали некоторые теории относительно антидота.

— Антидота? — Логан потянул носом воздух. Сейчас он не мог учуять ничего, кроме дезинфицирующего средства и еще не выветрившегося запаха рабочих, по-прежнему бродящих где-то далеко от завода. И все-таки какие-то запахи ощущались четче других…

— Препарат, который может быстро отменить действие Вакцины, и не нужно будет ждать так долго. Они предвидели возможность появления такого антидота и пытались вывести, как обратить его действие — вакцина от вакцины, боже мой. Но это открывает нам путь к тому, чтобы начать работу над антидотом и позаботиться о том, что нашу формулу они не смогут предсказать...

Некоторые из запахов стали сильнее и усиливались с каждой минутой. Игнорируя вспышки боли в кистях рук, Логан снова выпустил когти. 

— У нас гости.

— Невозможно, — отозвался Зверь. — Телепатический призыв Профессора услышали абсолютно все.

— Тогда кто сейчас бежит прямо к нам?

Встревожившись, Китти и Дуг оторвались от работы. Зверь не ответил, потому что сейчас он уже тоже это услышал. Как Логан и ожидал, он только удвоил старания, копошась в компьютере,— сначала дело. Дети поступили так же. Сражение оставили на Логана, и ему это было по нраву.

Всего три охранника — но они мутанты.

Мутанты невысокого уровня, судя по всему — вооружены винтовками. Профессор Икс искал на заводе только людей, и это значит, тут все-таки было не совсем пусто, и Логан наконец получит хорошую драку.

Давно пора.

Он прыгнул вперед, взметнувшись над первым залпом огня, сгреб когтями винтовку ближайшего из стрелявших и превратил ее в кусок металлолома. Удар локтем в челюсть заставил этого парня скорчиться на полу. Один готов.

Левую руку пронзила боль, и Логан рыкнул, покачнувшись назад; тут же потекла горячая кровь. Они подбили его, и им очень не повезло, потому что его это не остановило.

Выбросив перед собой здоровую руку, он дотянулся до второго нападавшего и с силой оттолкнул его к стене. Третий поднял оружие, чтобы снова стрелять, но целился не в Логана, а в Зверя, и его винтовка была какая-то другая…

Логан обрушил на оружие кулак, опоздав лишь на мгновение; он услышал, как Зверь вскрикнул от боли, а затем — тяжелый звук падения. Удар наотмашь покончил с нападавшим. Сжимая все еще регенерирующую руку, чувствуя, что как пуля выходит между пальцами, Логан вбежал в лабораторию…

...чтобы увидеть лежащего на спине совершенно обычного человека средних лет. Дуг вытаскивал у него из плеча дротик.

— Зверь? — глаза Логана расширились.

— Не настолько зверь, как обычно, но да, — Зверь поднялся на ноги, немного шатаясь, но в остальном с ним все было в порядке. Его рабочий комбинезон свободно болтался на теле, а босые ноги как-то неожиданно стали выглядеть нелепо. Но в остальном Вакцина не особенно его изменила. — Похоже, мне предстоит попасть в бригаду вакцинированных. Как же славно, что они попали в меня, а не в тебя.

— Ты все еще можешь с этим справиться? — Логан махнул в сторону компьютера и наткнулся на испепеляющий взгляд.

— Мой интеллект не часть мутации. По крайней мере, я искренне надеюсь, что это так. Полагаю, сейчас мы это узнаем, — Зверь вернулся к клавиатуре, немного помешкав перед тем, как продолжить печатать, но вскоре приноровился и буквально через секунду вытащил внешний диск. Его лицо озарилось улыбкой, и стало ясно: человек он или мутант, его разум все равно быстр как молния.

— Вот оно! — воскликнула Китти.— Есть! Идем!

И они побежали через весь завод обратно к Черному Дрозду. Курт и Бобби были чуть впереди. Большинство рабочих все еще бродили где-то далеко, совершенно не подозревая ни об огромном самолете, стоявшем на их территории, ни о спешащих к нему мутантах. Но сюда сбегались другие охранники — без сомнения, тоже мутанты, а Логану совсем не хотелось лежать в китайской тюрьме неподвижной шестисотфунтовой глыбой.

Двигатели пробудились к жизни, как только Зверь выскочил из двери; Дуг и Китти отставали от него лишь на пару шагов. Логан бежал сразу за ними, но здесь уже появился охранник, вскинувший оружие, увернуться не успеть…

И тут охранник закричал.

Логан успел развернуться как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть велоцираптора. Тот пронзительно заверещал, производя какой-то невообразимый звук. Мозг отказывался породить хоть какие-то мысли, кроме как «твою мать» _._

Какого черта тут творилось? Он не понимал и даже представить не мог. Но для Логана значительную роль играли звериные инстинкты, и инстинкты сейчас подсказывали ему заскочить в самолет. Как только Черный Дрозд оторвался от земли, динозавр прыгнул следом, оказавшись совсем рядом. Логан попятился, чуть не уткнувшись в не менее ошарашенных Китти и Бобби… и вдруг динозавр начал уменьшаться в размерах, лицо постепенно разгладилось, когти втянулись в пальцы, а темно-бежевая кожа изменила оттенок на синий.

— Вот так-то лучше, — сказала Рейвен. Ее одежда валялась на полу, отброшенная, по всей видимости, насовсем.— Чтобы так растягиваться, нужна хорошая растяжка. И это не игра слов.

— Рейвен? — выдохнул Зверь.

— Мистик, — поправила она. Несомненно, вместе с мутацией она требовала назад и свое имя.

— О небеса, — расхохотался Зверь.— Красиво сработано.

— Импровизация — мой конек, — она улыбнулась, сверкнув белыми зубами на лице цвета темной ночи.

— Что у вас там происходит? — крикнула Мари, не сводившая глаз с панели приборов, поднимая Черного Дрозда в воздух и изо всех сил надеясь, что до них не достанут противовоздушные ракеты.

Логан подошел к ней, чуть пошатываясь. 

— Мы все сделали, какие-то охранники пытались нас остановить, вкололи Зверю Вакцину, но к Мистик вернулись ее таланты, она превратилась в динозавра и всех спасла.

Мари открыла рот, потом закрыла, не зная, что тут сказать. Но он видел, что она сдерживает смех. Тем не менее, когда она включила автопилот и развернулась к нему, ее выражение лица сменилось. Он сообразил, что весь забрызган собственной кровью. Она тут же дернулась к нему, замерев, едва не касаясь руками его раны: 

— О господи, Логан…

— Все хорошо. Да ладно тебе, это же я. У меня и выбора-то нет, все будет хорошо.

Она растерянно кивнула, и он сообразил, что она чувствует себя глупо. Понимает, что все остальные смотрят на них и видят девушку, устроившую истерику из-за пары капель крови на том, кого вообще нельзя убить. Мари попала в неловкую ситуацию на глазах у всех, и она была еще так молода, что для нее это имело значение.

Поэтому Логан предоставил остальным возможность увидеть кое-что еще, наклонившись и поцеловав ее — ровно так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло вопросов относительно того, что между ними происходит.

Он услышал слабый вздох со стороны Китти — ну и черт с этим. Ничто им сейчас не помешает. Никто из них. Он погладил Мари по щеке, чуть отодвинувшись. Та все еще выглядела растерянной, но уже гораздо более довольной. Он улыбнулся.

Зверь ничего не сказал ни Логану, ни Мари по поводу их поведения, вместо этого разговаривая с Мистик:

— Знаешь, велоцирапторы были меньше размером, чем их показывают в кино. А еще палеонтологи сейчас считают, что они были покрыты перьями.

— Важнее, что было страшно, — хмыкнула она в ответ, ничуть не смутившись.

**Чарльз**

Чарльз ужасно устал, но чувствовал себя счастливым как никогда. Их спланированная операция в Китае развернулась практически в точности так, как предполагалось, а информация Хэнка об антидоте открывала целую россыпь новых возможностей. Ответы на приглашение просто затопили его во всех смыслах: держать свой разум открытым на протяжении целого часа в Церебро крайне выматывало физически и эмоционально, почти до предела — и тоже оправдало ожидания. Они уже установили местоположение примерно сотни мутантов, готовых присоединиться к движению. Завтра можно начать планировать их прибытие и размещение.

Не все мутанты были доброжелательны. Большинство испугались, а некоторые, новообращенные почитатели Мэтью Рисмана и ему подобных, ненавидящие сами себя, даже отреагировали враждебно. И кое-кто попросил взять его только затем, чтобы подстроить Ксавье и его команде ловушку. Они даже не подумали о том, что не смогут сохранить такие намерения в тайне, общаясь с телепатом. Он не выдавал свое местонахождение никому, кто не заслуживал бы доверия.

Все его люди сейчас были в безопасности и доложили, что к Рейвен вернулась ее мутация. Как она, должно быть, счастлива снова обрести себя.

И лучшее из всего — Эрик работал с ним вместе, плечом к плечу.

— Нам стоит поощрить мутантов искать других, насколько это возможно, и путешествовать вместе.

Эрик прокрутил карту на экране компьютера, выделяя область в форме трапеции, внутри которой наблюдалось скопление мутантов на тихоокеанском побережье Южной Америки. — Безопасность в численности, не говоря уже о том, что с точки зрения логистики так все будет куда проще устроить.

— И к тому же начнет формироваться командный дух, — добавил Чарльз, потирая виски. Эрик не так сильно устал и был полностью поглощен делом. Его сложно устроенный, многоуровневый разум находил определенное удовлетворение в работе такого рода, лицо светилось энтузиазмом, и словно стирались прошедшие годы. Если бы ставки не были так высоки, Чарльз поклялся бы, что тому весело. На его губах появилась легкая улыбка, и он не стал сопротивляться желанию осторожно опустить руку на плечо Эрика.

Эрик озабоченно оглянулся на него: 

— Ты устал.

— Конечно.

— Церебро — это для тебя было уже чересчур.

— Не чересчур. В пределе моих возможностей, не более. Но дело не только в этом. — Он одарил Эрика суровым взглядом, но немного мешала улыбка, которую он никак не мог стереть с лица. — Видишь ли, прошлой ночью я почти не спал.

— Ах, как нехорошо получилось. Что же мешало тебе уснуть?

— Я думал, ты не опускаешься до подобных двусмысленностей. 

— Ты меня переоцениваешь.

— Совсем нет.

Их губы встретились в мягком поцелуе, за которым последовал еще один. Эрик опустил руки на плечи Чарльза, и тот выдохнул, скорее даже вздохнул. Эрик прошептал: 

— Почему бы тебе не прилечь? Я продолжу тут работать, а потом мне может помочь Гроза.

— Мне не нужно прилечь, но внимание у меня рассеивается, — сознался Чарльз. — Лучше пойду прогуляюсь. Снег уже слежался, и потеплело — как раз хороший день.

Он поднялся, держась за вновь занывшую спину, и на несколько секунд был вынужден опереться о стол. Эрик встал рядом с ним, озабоченно нахмурившись: 

— Чарльз, ты уверен? Может быть, лучше подождать?

Тот покачал головой и потянулся к трости, которой пользовался последнюю неделю почти постоянно.

— У меня такое чувство, что лучше не ждать слишком долго.

Эрик продолжал хмуриться, и он быстро поцеловал его, повторив: 

— Просто прогуляюсь. Хочу немного развеяться.

— Хорошо. Я приготовлю предварительные расписания, когда ты вернешься.

Как же естественно было поручить Эрику свои обязанности. Их разделяли сорок лет, но тем не менее они снова вступили на общий путь, не отставая друг от друга ни на шаг. Чарльз улыбнулся солнцу, заставлявшему снег вокруг ослепительно сверкать.

— Профессор! Профессор! — маленькие дети, игравшие на дальнем краю поляны, замахали ему, приглашая подойти. Хотя он предпочел бы сейчас погулять в одиночестве, он знал, что те очень хотят ему что-то показать и услышать похвалу. Вполне приятный способ провести полчаса.

Поэтому он направился к ним, и те наперебой защебетали, показывая ему лучшие ледяные горки, спрашивая, когда опять пойдет снег, и радостно тараторя обо всем сразу и ни о чем конкретном. В этом возрасте их разумы похожи на бабочек, порхающих то тут, то там, они полны жизни и красок, не знают ни цели, ни направления, беззаботны и прекрасны, как больше уже не бывают никогда.

Еще подальше, среди сосен, они построили снеговика, и Чарльз пошел с ними вместе посмотреть на это чудо собственными глазами. Он упирался тростью в снег и поднял руку, заслоняя глаза от нестерпимого блеска льда. Тень от деревьев была желанной, и они наконец добрались до нее.

— Смотрите, Профессор! — розовые косички Ноэми подпрыгивали в воздухе, когда та возбужденно скакала, показывая ему снеговика — как понял Чарльз, это был снего-Логан. Нахмуренные брови были достоверно воспроизведены с помощью кусочков черной резины, на голове возвышались два холмика, символизируя буйную шевелюру, а из каждой руки торчали по три прутика. Чарльз не смог удержаться и рассмеялся.

— Здорово, правда? А Логану понравится?

— Обязательно, — заверил он их, отфыркавшись.

А затем улыбка сбежала с его лица, когда он почувствовал, что они с детьми больше не одни. 

Если бы его разум не был так изнурен, если бы он не был так увлеченно занят детьми, он почувствовал бы их раньше. Вторглись чужие, около дюжины, обычные люди, быстро приближались. Они были здесь с враждебными намерениями. Стоя посреди затененного леса, Чарльз не мог их разглядеть, но понимал, что некоторые уже могли заметить его.

— Дети, — сказал он. — Давайте сыграем в одну игру. Сейчас все вместе садимся в снег!

Они послушались. Чарльз аккуратно приземлился рядом, держась за трость, и, пока скользил в снегу, создал вокруг них иллюзию: прозрачный воздух, тишина и бесконечные белые мягкие сугробы.

Обращаясь к разумам детей, он произнес: _Сидим тихо. Ни слова. Не двигаемся._

Чарльз подчеркнул, что это важно, но не опасно — допустим, таковы правила игры. Они улыбнулись, принимая их.

Улыбки исчезли, когда люди подошли ближе. Их зарождающийся страх болью отзывался в сердце Чарльза, но они все еще не шевелились, и иллюзия оставалась целой.

— Они были здесь, — произнес кто-то в отдалении.— Ты их видел?

— Думал, что видел, но может, это олень был. Или еще кто.

— Какой нахрен олень, они где-то тут.

На них белый камуфляж, но не униформа — значит, не военные. Но они вооружены — эти так называемые Ружья Раскаяния и вдобавок настоящие винтовки. Ополчение Очистителей.

«Мы знали, что это произойдет, — подумал Чарльз. — Мы знали, что это произойдет, с того самого дня, когда напали на Логана. Почему мы не ушли отсюда в тот же день?» Церебро, конечно, имело большое значение, но он мог бы вернуться, чтобы воспользоваться Церебро, или они с Эриком остались бы здесь одни. Они выставляли патрули, но, разумеется, сегодня те не выходили, слишком много народа было занято другой работой. А теперь в опасности все оставшиеся ученики, начиная с самых младших.

 _Сидите тихо_ , сказал он детям. _Все хорошо_. Чарльз надеялся, что это не ложь.

Ополченцы подошли ближе — тридцать футов. Двадцать. Десять. Ему пришлось слегка направить их так, чтобы те не наткнулись на него или на детей. Ему отчаянно хотелось потянуться к разуму Эрика, позвать хотя бы Грозу, Колосса, кого-нибудь, кто помог бы. Эрик сейчас запросто уничтожил бы оружие прямо у них в руках. Но у Чарльза не было сил ни на что, кроме поддержания иллюзии, которая должна была быть безукоризненной ради спасения детей.

— Это как на охоте на куропаток, — сказал один из Очистителей. — Надо их спугнуть.

С этими словами он выстрелил в землю всего в паре футов от Ноэми.

Дети подскочили, и только жестко надавив на их разумы, Чарльзу удалось удержать их от крика. Даже сейчас лишь огромное детское доверие к нему позволило это сделать. Его влияние было уже слишком слабым. Иллюзия стала слишком тонкой.

 _Кто-нибудь услышит выстрел_ , сказал он себе, цепляясь за надежду. _Звук был очень громкий, кто-нибудь обратит внимание._

— Надо их спугнуть, — повторил Очиститель.

Он выстрелил, не целясь, и попал прямо в Чарльза.

Тот не услышал хлопка и даже не почувствовал боли. Уже почти потеряв сознание, он успел только заметить ослепительный белый свет — должно быть, снег, сияющий под солнцем.

**Эрик**

Эрик услышал какой-то далекий, едва различимый звук. Наверное, очередное дерево сломалось под весом намерзшего льда. Ничего необычного. Он не отрывался от работы, полностью поглощенный планированием. Черный Дрозд весьма эффективен, но вскоре им понадобится где-то раздобыть для него дизельное топливо. Без сомнений, Чарльз воспротивится тому, чтобы украсть его. Что, если оставить взамен некоторую компенсацию?

Еще около получаса он предавался подобным размышлениям, но затем его резко выдернули в реальность детские крики, звучавшие в отдалении.

Эрик распахнул дверь, каждую секунду ожидая услышать в голове голос Чарльза, что тот спросит, слышал ли он это, объяснит, что случилось, что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь. Но не слышал ничего, кроме собственных беспорядочно скачущих мыслей.

Проклятый снег сковывал шаги. Эрик чувствовал глубоко внизу прожилки железа, слишком тонкие, чтобы ради них рыли шахты, но ему хватит — и поднялся над поверхностью земли, набирая скорость, насколько можно было это сделать среди деревьев. Дети все еще кричали, некоторые рыдали, он слышал, как Колосс матерится по-русски. Далеко впереди и выше в небе белым пятном на белом пикировала еле различимая фигура — Гроза, словно преследующая кого-то,— а затем она вскрикнула и камнем рухнула вниз.

— Помогите, кто-нибудь! — раздался голос Северной Звезды, и Эрик наконец добрался до них и увидел, что происходит. Несколько самых маленьких детей в панике суетились вокруг разрушенного снеговика и вытоптанного участка снега, на котором виднелись пятна крови. Рядом валялась трость Чарльза.

— Где Чарльз? — Эрик переводил взгляд с одного на другого, хотя все прибежавшие мутанты успели ненамного раньше него и точно так же ничего не понимали. — Что произошло?

— Они его забрали, — заревел какой-то ребенок.— Они выстрелили в Профессора, а потом забрали его.

— Кто? — спросил Северная Звезда. — Кто забрал Профессора?

— Ополченцы Очистителей, — ответил Колосс. Его металлическая кожа тускло поблескивала в утреннем свете. — Больше некому.

— Так чего вы ждете?

Очистители не могли прийти пешком. Будь так, здесь бы уже кипела битва. Значит, у них есть транспорт. Даже если бы в почве поблизости содержалось больше железа, Эрик не смог бы остановить машину, двигавшуюся на полной скорости. — В погоню! Почему вы не идете за ними? Отвечайте!

— Слишком поздно, — произнес Колосс.

Девочка с розовыми косичками всхлипнула: 

— Они сказали, если мы пошевелимся или что-то скажем, они убьют Профессора. Мы не хотели, чтобы они делали ему больно.

И потому они сидели здесь, просто сидели, маленькие перепуганные бедолаги, а Чарльза в это время уволакивали прочь. Как только Эрик начал об этом думать, его захлестнул поток самых неприятных воспоминаний из прошлого.

Колосс снова тихо выругался по-русски и сказал: 

— Сейчас их могут поймать только те, кто умеет летать, но у них Вакцина. И поэтому никто не может добраться до них по воздуху. И у нас нет Черного Дрозда.

Позади него на землю опустилась Аврора, держа на руках новообращенного человека — ошеломленную Грозу. Ее волосы стали черными.

Эрику хотелось обзывать их всех тряпками, идиотами, имбецилами, но он понимал, что Колосс прав.

— Они знали, как его зовут, — всхлипнул другой ребенок.

Конечно, они знали. В последние годы Чарльз часто показывался на публике — и отдельные интервью, и политические заявления, и научные конференции «по вопросу мутантов». Чарльз, Зверь и позднее еще Джин Грей — наверное, те немногие мутанты, которых люди западного мира могли узнать в лицо.

И его самого, естественно, но только когда он в шлеме.

Чарльз потратил столько сил на то, чтобы обратиться к народу, и в итоге это сделало его отчаянно уязвимым, когда их атаковали.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Найткроулер, нервно дергая хвостом.— Зачем они похитили Профессора? Откуда им было знать, что он именно здесь?

— Они и не знали, — Эрик понимал это так же ясно, как если бы сам привел ополченцев сюда. Он изучил искусство смотреть на мир глазами врагов. — Это была случайная банда, случайное нападение, возможно, связанное с теми, кто подстрелил Логана на озере. Но когда они узнали Чарльза, им уже было мало лишить его способностей. Теперь — теперь они захотят сделать заявление.

Повисшую тишину разрывал только детский плач. Эрик не мог оторвать взгляд от крови на снегу.

— Что ж, неважно, даже если у них Вакцина, — сказала Гроза. Ее решительность была особенным проявлением отваги, учитывая, что ее все еще трясло после изменения. — Даже как обычные люди, мы пойдем за Профессором. Я все еще могу сражаться. Мы все можем. Нужно только узнать, где его держат.

— Они не убьют его, по крайней мере, не сразу, — неожиданно охватившее Эрика спокойствие было куда опаснее, чем любая ярость, которую он когда-либо чувствовал. — Как я сказал, сперва они хотят сделать заявление. И когда они его сделают, мы их услышим. И начнем действовать.

— Мы будем готовы, — кивнул Колосс, кивнули и все остальные. В шальной вспышке озарения Эрик понял, что было неразумно ожидать подчинения Людей Икс и признания его лидером в отсутствие Чарльза. Но они его приняли, по крайней мере сейчас. Их общая верность Чарльзу Ксавье связывала всех вместе как ничто другое.

Эрик заставил себя сосредоточиться, игнорируя безбрежную пропасть страха, как рану, открывшуюся где-то внутри. 

— Нам нужно их прослушивать. Так или иначе, они свяжутся с общественностью, и нам нужно будет отследить сигнал, используя всю информацию, которую они нам предоставят. Вы можете поискать упоминания об этом в разных сетях, верно? Хорошо. Приступайте немедленно. И успокойте детей, — он чуть коснулся рукой розовых волос девочки, которая стояла рядом, но мыслями явно была где-то очень далеко.— Я буду в шахте.

Никто не задавал вопросов, все разошлись исполнять его распоряжения, будь то работа со спутниковой установкой или необходимость обнять ребенка. Эрик вновь поднялся над рыхлым снегом и полетел прямо к распахнутому зеву шахты.

Залегавшие под поверхностью земли нити железа звучали для него на разные голоса, подобно мощному органу в католическом соборе. Каждая нота в этом огромном, сложном хоре была слышна ему одному. Взмахнув руками, Эрик изменил угол наклона тела и опустился в шахту. У него не было ни лампы, ни факела, и во все стороны вокруг тянулась сплошная темнота. Это было неважно — он знал здесь каждый камушек, каждую поверхность, чувствовал их гораздо лучше, чем мог бы видеть.

Металл окружал его, проникал в него, наполнял его силой. Он мысленно потянулся к магнитному полюсу, который снова ощущал четко и уверенно. На миг ему вспомнилось, как Чарльз улыбался ему сегодня, склонившись для поцелуя, который продлился едва ли секунду. Потом он отодвинул это воспоминание в сторону. Именно сейчас, чтобы доказать, что он любит Чарльза, нужно было не позволять себе думать о нем.

Собравшись и успокоившись, он начал доставать кусочки металла из окружающих скал. Не совсем то, что ему было нужно, но сплав был достаточно похож. Эрик призвал на помощь всю свою концентрацию, когда начал аккуратно перемещать крупицу за крупицей, пластину за пластиной, молекулу за молекулой. Металл мерцал и переливался, отбрасывая блеск на кожу, образ непрерывно менял форму, пока наконец не стал тем, что он хотел.

Он открыл глаза. Его окружала тьма, но, даже не пользуясь зрением, он четко ощущал висящий перед ним в воздухе предмет. Его шлем.

Очистители пожалеют об этом дне.

**Чарльз**

Способность воспринимать происходящее вернулась к телу раньше, чем к мозгу. Яркий свет, неудобный стул, руки в запястьях связаны за спиной. Люди кричат, вроде бы не в панике, а скорее в приступе какого-то нездорового возбуждения. Вспыхнувшая боль в плече.

Первой, еще наполовину бессознательной мыслью Чарльза было: «Почему так тихо, когда тут так шумят?»

И потом он сообразил, что тишина у него внутри. Он не слышал ничьи мысли.

— Необязательно прямо сейчас, — сказал кто-то, и свет, бивший в глаза даже сквозь веки, стал не таким ярким.— Проверим свет завтра. И звук тоже.

Очистители. Вакцина. Память хищной птицей кружила в темноте, и Чарльз едва не содрогнулся от воспоминаний. Господи, а дети, что стало с ними? Он не слышал никого из них поблизости и инстинктивно потянулся к ним, пока не вспомнил, что уже не может чувствовать ни их разумы, ни чьи-то еще...

...хотя на самом деле может.

Не так, как обычно, даже и близко не похоже. С громадным усилием Чарльз нащупал очертания сознаний тех, кто окружал его. Он не был уверен, что способен с ними что-то сделать. Мысли тоже ощущались, но в форме едва различимого шепота. После того, как в него выстрелили, ему вкололи Вакцину, он был в этом уверен. Но каким-то образом она не сработала полностью, оставив Чарльзу частицу его сил.

Как такое возможно? Ответ пришел внезапно. Вакцина нацелена на мутировавший ген, а его нынешнее тело родилось, не обладая этим геном. Он постепенно переписывал генетический код, но процесс все еще не был завершен. Его психические способности принадлежат этому телу, потому что бывшее тело перенаправило их сюда, а сила изначальной мутации преодолела Вакцину.

Не слишком многого с этим можно добиться, но придется работать с тем, что есть.

Пока Чарльз еще мог прикидываться бессознательным и уделял этому все свое внимание, он подумал об Эрике. Вспомнил, как пропал, заблудился в собственном разуме, но даже тогда видел его перед собой, словно путеводную звезду, истинный север. Если Эрик нашел его однажды, он сделает это снова.

На секунду образ в его голове затуманился, и он обнаружил, что всматривается в темноту, и где-то там — Эрик: он глубоко под землей, а в руках сжимает шлем.

_Эрик. Я здесь._

Изображение рассыпалось, когда кто-то грубо и жестко схватил его за раненное плечо; он дернулся, выпрямляясь, и едва сдержал крик боли.

— Думал, это тебя разбудит, — мужчина перед ним, казалось, не получал особенного удовольствия от того, что причиняет ему боль. С таким же равнодушием люди рубят ветки для костра.— Чувствуешь? Теперь ты таков, каким тебя задумал Бог.

— Вы применили ко мне Вакцину, — сказал Чарльз. — Вы хотели отнять мой величайший дар.

— Давай, рассказывай тут про свое мутантское дерьмо, — процедил мужчина — Гордон, его звали Гордон, это Чарльз уже обнаружил.— Тебе жаль, что ты создан по образу Божьему? Что ж, мне жаль твою душу!

 _Не слишком жаль_ , подумал Чарльз.

— Завтра мы будем снимать Завет. И ты расскажешь всю правду о том, кто такие твои мутанты и чем они занимаются. Может, когда они услышат это напрямую из уст так называемого «миротворца», они примут наконец законы, которые обеспечат людям нормальную защиту.

Чарльз понял, что яркие огни принадлежат камере. Он вспомнил те жуткие видео, которые они звали Заветами. Следующее запечатлеет его смерть. 

— Если вы думаете, что я буду читать речь по бумажке, сознаваясь в выдуманных преступлениях, пока вы не казните меня, то советую подумать еще раз.

— Никакой бумажки. Но ты должен сознаться во всем, что в действительности происходило в твоей так называемой «школе».

Мужчина был так уверен в своей правоте, что даже не задавался вопросом, может ли действительность быть не такой кошмарной, как порождения его воспаленного воображения. 

— Если ты не согласишься — предупреждаю, я не хочу причинять боль тем детишкам. Они достаточно малы, чтобы раскаяться. Но сделать заявление важнее всего. Если один должен погибнуть, чтобы спасти миллионы, пусть будет так.

Встревожившись, Чарльз судорожно втянул воздух, но тут же понял, что Гордон блефует. Никого из детей здесь нет, хотя Гордон этого очень хотел и орал на Очистителей, которые не смогли их похитить. Дети в безопасности, вместе с Людьми Икс, и значит, он может говорить все, что захочет.

Никакой бумажки. Прямая запись. Без сомнений, ее увидят миллионы.

Не та возможность, за которую Чарльз бы ухватился, но ему предоставили только ее.

— Не трогайте детей, — раньше он никогда не пробовал изображать эмоции и решил оставить голос прерывистым и неуверенным. У большинства людей страх проявлялся именно так. — Я скажу правду.

Гордон глядел недоверчиво: 

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь. Не думаю, что ты и правда заботишься о тех детях, но может быть, после Вакцины в тебе появилось немного человечности.

Чарльз и не подумал отвечать. Все равно Гордону неинтересно, что он скажет. Тот хочет услышать покаяние, но предпочтет запугать Чарльза своими обвинениями, доказать всему миру, что у Очистителей есть власть над одним из самых известных мутантов, после чего…

...после чего обезглавит Чарльза Ксавье на глазах у этого мира.

Обезглавит. Господи. Чисто физический ужас был неизбежен, но он глубоко вздохнул, удерживая над собой контроль.

Итак. Если его не отыщут вовремя, все закончится здесь. В обшарпанной комнате, с яркой лампой, направленной прямо в лицо, и связанными за спиной руками. Что ж, он уже умирал прежде, можно сказать, имел опыт — но такая бравада мало его успокаивала.

Гораздо лучше стало, когда он напомнил себе о главном: дети в безопасности. Действие Вакцины не постоянно. И уже сейчас Люди Икс остановили ее производство и захватили оставшиеся запасы. Его народ выдержит все испытания и достигнет цели.

И Эрик вернулся. Вернулся.

***

На ночь они оставили его привязанным к стулу. Плечо сильно болело, хотя больше от ломоты в мышцах, чем непосредственно из-за ранения. По ногам расползлось слишком знакомое оцепенение. Чарльз совсем не думал, что последние часы, пока он не стал вновь парализован, проведет связанным. Но теперь это не имело никакого значения. В любом случае ходить он уже не будет.

Несколько раз он проваливался в беспокойный краткий сон, просыпаясь от боли, но большую часть времени находился в своеобразном состоянии между бодрствованием и забытьем. Иногда он видел сны, хоть и сидел с открытыми глазами.

Он видел Эрика в их доме далеко на севере: его окружали Люди Икс, и вместе они обсуждали, где его искать. Чарльз представил, что стоит прямо в центре группы. Почему они его не замечают? Один раз Эрик заметил. Но как только они посмотрели друг на друга, в комнате, где его держали, кто-то очень громко что-то уронил, и контакт прервался

Больше он не видел ничего, кроме черноты и теней.

***

На следующий день они были с ним до странного вежливы, даже в их разумах он читал извинения. Кто-то помог ему воспользоваться судном. Кто-то принес чашку воды и порезанные дольки апельсина. Удивительно, каким вкусным кажется апельсин, когда ты не ел целый день и знаешь, что это твоя последняя еда. Чарльз зажмурился и позволил соку стечь вниз по горлу.

Когда пришло время, свет зажгли на максимальную яркость, и Гордон занял свое место рядом с Чарльзом, спиной к камере, чтобы его не узнали. Красный огонек на камере мигнул. Они в эфире.

— Мир всем вам, — сказал Гордон совершенно без иронии. — Сегодня мы объявляем о величайшей победе за все время нашего движения. Сегодня Очистители захватили и исцелили лидера неверующих мутантов Чарльза Ксавье.

Неверующих во что? Чарльз терялся в догадках. В Бога? Им бы поговорить с Куртом, чья мягкая набожность никогда не станет такой извращенной. Но он ничего не сказал.

— Его так называемая «школа» была местом, где детей укрывали от Вакцины. Его «Люди Икс» делали вид, что спасают мир от бедствий, которые сами же и создавали. Но, благодаря нашим усилиям, вот он, сидит перед вами, готовый покаяться в своих преступлениях и понести наказание, как и суждено нам по слову Божьему.

— Да, я готов, — начал Чарльз. Гордон удивился, но не прервал его, и он продолжил: — Мои преступления. Давайте посмотрим. Иногда я разрешал Людям Икс брать машину с наклейкой о разрешении парковки для инвалидов, когда меня не было с ними, хотя только если они очень спешили. Несмотря на то, что я уже не сажусь за руль, когда я водил, я часто превышал скорость. На самом деле очень редко не превышал. Где-то в восьмидесятых в моем поместье, вынужден сознаться, боюсь, мы нелегально пользовались кабельным телевидением. Я позволил сделать это в первую очередь потому, что детям очень хотелось проверить свои технические навыки, и это послужило бы подтверждением. Но потом мы никак не могли его зарегистрировать и заплатить, пока не завели спутниковую тарелку, уже через пятнадцать лет. Может быть, технически это и не преступление, но все-таки считается, верно?

Гордон смотрел на него, все больше разъяряясь. Он думал, что Чарльз начнет сопротивляться, противоречить ему... но не ожидал, что тот будет над ним смеяться. 

— Что ты несешь?

— Это моя так называемая «преступная деятельность». 

Были действия, совершая которые Чарльз преступал закон куда серьезнее. Подделывал документы и вмешивался в мысли официальных лиц, когда нужно было провести мутантов через бдительный контроль, например. То, что он стер память Мойры в самом начале, должно было считаться вмешательством в дела федеральных служб. И так далее, и тому подобное. Но он не собирался предоставлять Очистителям эту информацию. 

— Ты попросил, и я рассказываю.

— Ты забирал детей у родителей. Не давал им Вакцину, которая вернула бы их к нормальной жизни.

— Все ученики моей школы находились в ней по собственному желанию. Те, чьи родители не выгнали их из дома, присутствовали там с их согласия. Были и ученики, которые приняли Вакцину и все равно остались с нами. Это — свободный выбор каждого, как и должно быть.

— Ты поощрял их оставаться мутантами. Отрицать свою принадлежность к людям и то, что они были сотворены по образу Божьему.

— Да, — произнес Чарльз. — Я поощрял их оставаться мутантами. Потому что я верю, что у Бога много обличий. Он может быть мужчиной или женщиной, геем или натуралом, любой национальности и расы, может обладать любой мутацией или вовсе не обладать.

— Есть только один Бог! — выкрикнул Гордон, видимо, решив, что подловил Чарльза. — И он сказал, что будут страдать те дети, что не придут к Нему. Почему ты удерживаешь их от Него? Ты хочешь, чтобы они жили изгоями общества.

— Нет. Это ваша работа. Мутанты не будут изгоями общества, если вы не будете изгонять нас.

Смущение Гордона все больше росло, но затем отступило, и теперь его атака сменила направление. Приняла личный характер.

— Говорят, что ты можешь читать мысли. Влиять на разумы людей. Ты извращал сознания невинных.

— Моя мутация сделала меня телепатом, — ответил Чарльз, сохраняя спокойствие перед нарастающей яростью Гордона. — Я могу читать в разумах людей. Могу влиять на них. Но я не трачу свое время, нападая на невинных.

— Ты хочешь сказать, мог раньше, — уточнил Гордон. — До того, как ты был исцелен и твоя сила была уничтожена милостью Господа нашего.

Вчера? Или позавчера? Чарльз не знал точно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он сюда попал. Он сказал мутантам всего мира крепиться, ибо Вакцина временна. Его последний поступок должен это подтвердить.

— Я могу, — сказал он. — Я могу читать мысли, потому что твое исцеление не исцеляет. Бог понимает милость иначе, чем ты, Гордон.

Абсолютно шокированный, тот вскочил на ноги.

— Это так. Тебя зовут Гордон Холл, и ты живешь... в Висконсине, — Чарльз не мог узнать много, но и тех крох, которые ему удалось считать за последние пару часов, вполне хватало. — Твою жену зовут Джулия, и она не знает, куда ты уходишь на самом деле, верно? Тебе нравится, что она верит в то, что ополчение Очистителей — просто компания приятелей, которые собираются попить пива и выпустить пар. Сейчас она думает, что ты на охоте. Хотя, полагаю, теперь она узнает больше, спасибо этой передаче. Ты ведь даже не думал об этом?

— Вон из моей головы! — Гордон дернулся, и мгновенно выхватил пистолет, направив дуло на Чарльза. — Не смей промывать мне мозги!

— Я не делал этого и не собираюсь.

Нет нужды упоминать, что он сейчас на это не способен.

— Ты можешь заметить, что я все еще привязан к стулу и сижу под дулом пистолета. Это вполне доказывает, что я не подчинил твою волю.

— Ты всем нам промоешь мозги. Уничтожишь нас всех, превратишь в чокнутых, как и ты сам.

— Ты докажешь обратное, если выстрелишь в меня, — ответил Чарльз. Хотя, судя по исходящей от его тюремщика неконтролируемой жажде убийства, вопрос нужно ставить не «если». «Когда».

**Хэнк**

— Теперь осторожнее,— окликнул Хэнк, когда Черный Дрозд содрогнулся в воздухе.— Мы на пределе сверхзвуковых возможностей.

— Не напоминай!— крикнула в ответ Мари.— Не надо на меня давить еще сильнее.

На самом деле он думал, что она справляется очень неплохо, учитывая, что до этого только один раз была вторым пилотом. В особенности с того момента, как Хэнк оставил кабину, чтобы заняться другими заданиями, требующими более деликатного обращения.

— Ты уверен, что мы движемся в верном направлении? — спросил Логан у Магнето, который застыл как вкопанный посреди самолета. Здесь собрались все, кто был способен драться: Курт практически прилип к потолку, Колосс предоставил свои широкие плечи в качестве насеста Авроре и Северной Звезде. Несмотря на травму, Ороро привела себя в порядок и смогла присоединиться к бригаде вакцинированных. Но ее глаза смотрели с тоской из-под копны теперь уже черных волос.

— Если эти твари хотят что-то сделать с Профессором, у нас мало времени.

— Мы движемся в верном направлении, — ровно ответил Магнето. Его тело было абсолютно неподвижно, лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Хэнк бы догадался, что вовсе не спокойствие скрывается за всем этим, даже если бы его не предупредили об отношениях Профессора и Магнето. В этом было нечто невероятное.

— Я думаю, все правильно. Если мы верно отслеживаем сигнал, то все правильно, — Хэнк чувствовал себя не вполне уверенно. Какие же у него маленькие и бесполезные руки. Почему он вообще когда-то считал, что человеческие костлявые пальцы лучше? Ему было неудобно сидеть за клавиатурой, причем прямо сейчас, когда надо было пеленговать сигнал максимально быстро. Китти работала рядом с ним всего в паре футов, но приходилось продираться через невероятное количество пустой болтовни. Весь интернет гудел от новостей, что Очистители захватили лидера мутантов и собираются «заставить заплатить за все его преступления». Их бесцеремонная жестокость всегда казалась ему дикой, даже когда опасности подвергалась не жизнь Профессора. И хуже всего, что это случилось тогда, когда он не мог работать в полную силу. 

— Проклятая Вакцина, — ругнулся он.

— Я тебя понимаю, — в голосе Мистик было столько нежности и сочувствия, что он с трудом ее узнал. Она сидела прямо за ним. Как же странно они обменялись своими судьбами. Ее кожа посинела, сила восстановилась. А он теперь был просто человеком. Его лицо состарилось за эти годы так, что казалось, будто он не вернулся в прежнее тело, а стал кем-то совсем другим. Ботинки непривычно сковывали холодные узкие ступни. Было тяжело сохранять равновесие и очень не хватало проворных лап.

Он строго сказал себе: _Ты думаешь о неуместных изменениях. Ты по-прежнему доктор Генри Маккой, твой мозг работает легко и беспрепятственно. Ты в состоянии разыскать Профессора. Должен разыскать._

Этот проклятый непрерывный поток информации из сети мешал обнаружить источник изначального сигнала. Его копировали и передавали столько раз, что даже идентифицировать оригинал было крайне тяжело, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отследить...

— Стой, — скомандовала Китти. — Не отслеживай. Триангулируй.

— Ну конечно, — прошептал он, вбивая новые команды так быстро, как только мог.— При таком количестве данных нужно искать общие закономерности. Выбрать наиболее часто передаваемые образцы, определить местоположение источников, отсеять основные общественные медиа-каналы…

— Мы только что вошли в американское воздушное пространство, — сказала Мари.— Еще пятнадцать минут, и достигнем озера Мичиган, а это, по-видимому, уже слишком далеко.

Магнето выпрямился: 

— Мы близко. Очень близко.

— Спускайся ниже, Мари! — крикнул Хэнк.

— Прямой эфир! — Китти включила один из экранов, и их глазам предстало ужасное зрелище — Профессор, бледный, окровавленный, связанный в неудобной позе, боже милостивый, как люди могут такое...

Даже когда Люди Икс содрогались и бессильно ругались, даже когда Магнето выстраивал в себе стержень то ли ярости, то ли боли, Хэнк не отрывал взгляда от своего компьютера. Он никак не сможет помочь Профессору, если будет на это смотреть. Он сможет помочь, только если будет работать очень быстро и думать еще быстрее.

И все же какая-то часть его не могла не отметить мужество профессора Ксавье и тот факт, что тот действительно пререкается с похитителями — о небо, должно быть, Магнето сильно на него повлиял за эти последние недели...

— Есть! — крикнул Хэнк. Пик на диаграмме — северная окраина Милуоки. — Мари, мы почти над ними! Передаю координаты в кабину!

От неожиданной смены направления самолета люди покачнулись, заложило уши, все, за исключением Магнето, потеряли равновесие — тот, конечно же, держался за металлический пол. Мельком отметив это, Хэнк тем не менее подумал, что Мари делает свою работу превосходно.

— Зверь? — Магнето все еще не отрывал глаз от изображения Профессора на экране. — Я хочу, чтобы ты прервал передачу Очистителей.

Хэнк в ужасе замер и нахмурился. Магнето хочет уберечь своего друга от унижения быть убитым на потеху публике? Он понял его порыв, но: 

— Это было бы неразумно. Профессор Икс ведет себя очень храбро. Мир должен это видеть.

Магнето кивнул: 

— Мир увидел смелость Чарльза. Но сейчас Очистители должны услышать то, что я хочу им сказать.

Когда он наконец повернулся к Хэнку, его глаза ощутимо потемнели.

— Прерви их передачу. Удостоверься, что они получают сигнал, вместо того чтобы передавать. Можешь настроить вещание на той же частоте так, чтобы остальной мир тоже нас слышал?

Совершенно сбитый с толку, Хэнк кивнул и начал делать то, что приказал Магнето. Тот мрачно добавил: 

— Наша очередь огласить Завет.

**Эрик**

Благодаря шлему они его узнают.

Когда Зверь навел на него камеру, он слегка улыбнулся в черный квадратик объектива и заговорил.

— Я обращаюсь к Очистителям, которые взяли в плен Чарльза Ксавье. Я — Магнето. Без сомнения, вы меня помните. Прямо сейчас я веду к вам команду Людей Икс, и мы спасем Ксавье, не прибегая к помощи людей.

Мойра Мактаггерт возмущенно посмотрела на него из угла, но Эрик проигнорировал это и продолжил:

— Слишком долго вы свирепствовали здесь, подвергая мутантов исцелению Вакциной против их воли и причиняя зло. Теперь ваша жестокость направлена на того единственного, кто не покладая рук трудился, стремясь утвердить мир между народами мутантов и людей. Это недопустимо. И мы этого не допустим.

Его окружал металл снижающегося самолета, но Эрик направил свои силы дальше, вовне. Он сконцентрировался не на ярости в адрес тех, кто захватил Чарльза, но на том, что чувствовал, проснувшись в его объятиях вчера утром. Оболочка его «Я» будто раскололась. Он открылся магнитным полям так, как не делал никогда прежде, чувствуя, как борется с геомагнитными потоками невероятной величины, опоясывающими Землю, чувствуя само твердое ядро Земли далеко под собой, словно оно и было настоящей планетой, а все прочее — лишь иллюзия.

 _Между яростью и умиротворением_ , подумал он и понял, что никогда до того не пробовал свою силу в полную мощь. В нем все еще говорил Чарльз, все еще взывал к его лучшей стороне.

— Так слушайте, — произнес Эрик. — Если вы убьете Чарльза Ксавье, я уверяю вас, не только вы, но и весь ваш мир ощутит его смерть. И если вы думаете, что у меня не хватит сил сделать это, вы серьезно ошибаетесь.

Все в самолете уставились на него, за исключением Мистик, которая казалась одновременно довольной и совсем не удивленной, и Роуг, которая как раз начинала посадку. Хорошо. Они на месте. Возможно, они все еще смогут спасти Чарльза...

Чарльза, который явно не одобрит подобные угрозы. Чарльза, который может окончательно отвернуться от него после такого. И все равно, если это цена защиты мутантов, цена спасения Чарльза, он заплатит ее.

— Вы могли слышать, что мне вкололи Вакцину, — продолжил он.— Это правда. Но также вы слышали, как Чарльз Ксавье объяснял, что действие Вакцины не постоянно. Я хочу доказать это.

И он потянулся вниз, к самой Земле. Она потянулась к нему в ответ.

Геомагнитное ядро пылало жарко, как огонь в его сердце.

Эрик простирал каждую частицу своего существования, свой дух, свое дыхание и свою жизнь все дальше, дальше и дальше — пока весь мир не перевернулся с ног на голову.

Вполне буквально.

— Что произошло? — глухо пробормотал Росомаха. Остальные недоуменно оглядывались, неожиданно потеряв ориентацию в пространстве и не понимая почему. — Самолет развернулся?

Китти нахмурилась и покачала головой: 

— Нет. Мы не двигались, но кажется, что да...

Эрик расслабился. Все получилось, и теперь для Земли это так же естественно, как и все остальное. Он может оставить все как есть, и примерно в течение следующих 250 тысяч лет работа его рук останется непотревоженной.

Вновь заговорив, он услышал нотку триумфа в своем голосе: 

— Сейчас магнитные полюса планеты поменялись местами. Проверьте свои компасы и убедитесь. Я могу сделать много больше, и если вы причините Чарльзу Ксавье боль — сделаю. Подумайте, готовы ли вы продолжать насилие над мутантами ценой всей вашей цивилизации.

Он сделал паузу и добавил: 

— Это всегда было ценой, как вы знаете. Мне лишь выпало продемонстрировать это вам.

Огонек камеры погас. Росомаха немедленно заорал: 

— Мы не подписывались на твои террористические штучки!

— Вы подписывались на спасение Чарльза. Остальное мы обсудим позже.

Айсмен запротестовал: 

— Ты же поменял местами полюса! Сейчас начнется такое — самолеты упадут, и вообще...

— Ты смотрел слишком много плохих фильмов. Это почти ни на что не повлияет. Разве что перелетные птицы полетят не в ту сторону. Собираешься арестовать меня за это? Или лучше заняться делом?

Зверь уже распахнул люк Черного Дрозда. Эрик отшвырнул ныне бесполезный шлем. Если Чарльз был еще жив и у него оставалась хоть часть его силы, Эрик хотел, чтобы тот знал: они здесь.

— Пора.

Убежище Очистителей выглядело совершенно жалко: заброшенный склад, сложенный из железобетонных плит, недавно возведенная ограда из колючей проволоки, окружавшая грязное поле вокруг, и россыпь пластиковых сарайчиков, в каких люди обычно держат садовые инструменты. Охранники уже что-то кричали и спешно выхватывали винтовки, но пластикового оружия у них не было. Пожалуй, Люди Икс превосходили их числом и могли захватить даже без использования своих способностей. Бригада вакцинированных как раз и собиралась попробовать.

А Эрик хорошо помнил, как справляться с колючей проволокой.

Он вырвал ограду из земли, винтовки — из рук и отбросил все это прямо в небо. Двое Очистителей, атаковавших первыми, уже валялись на земле, подбитые Грозой из ружья-транквилизатора. Некий крепкий юноша выбежал навстречу Эрику, вооружившись бейсбольной битой, но только для того, чтобы Логан всем своим весом сбил его с ног. К ним на высокой скорости направился джип, и прежде чем Эрик отшвырнул машину прочь, в нее врезался Колосс. Сталь сокрушила сталь, и джип проиграл.

 _Чарльз_ , подумал он. _Чарльз, ты слышишь меня? Мы уже здесь. Совсем рядом._

В его разуме не появилось ответа, но это было не так важно. Сейчас Чарльз мог их услышать. Он услышит скрежет металла и крики своих мучителей. Он поймет, что это Эрик идет за ним. Именно так все должно быть.

Нельзя даже думать о том, что Чарльз может его не услышать.

Невозможно даже представить, что они могли отрубить ему голову.

Если они сделали это, если невозможное стало возможным, Очистители за этой оградой могут прочесть Книгу Откровения от корки до корки, но не сумеют найти там слов, чтобы описать жестокость его мести.

**Мари**

Ну почему она не тренировалась вместе с бригадой вакцинированных? Мари готова была рвать на голове волосы от отчаяния. Пару раз она брала в руки ружье-транквилизатор, но Зверь сказал ей сосредоточиться на занятиях по пилотированию. Это, конечно, было замечательно, но не сейчас, когда жизнь Профессора висела на волоске, а ее делом было просто сидеть в самолете.

Мари не могла просто сидеть в самолете.

Как только она расстегнула ремни кресла, доктор Мактаггерт спросила: 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я должна идти. Если я могу хоть что-то сделать, я должна это сделать.

— Ты должна быть в состоянии вести Черного Дрозда, — ответила доктор. В ее словах был смысл. — Думаешь, я не хочу быть с ними и помогать Чарльзу? Хочу. Но я знаю, что никак не помогу ему после того, как все закончится, если мне в процессе оторвут голову.

Несмотря на юный возраст и слабую физическую подготовку, Роуг была едва ли не самым смертоносным оружием в арсенале Людей Икс. А теперь она стала прямо как доктор Мактаггерт — да нет, даже не так полезна. Она вспомнила, как Логан рассказывал, что доктор стреляла без промаха, едва только взяла оружие во время первой тренировки бригады вакцинированных, и пошутила, что, наверное, в прошлой жизни была снайпером. Мари даже никогда не держала в руках пистолет, за исключением разве что старинного сломанного и частично разобранного прадедушкиного пистоля времен Гражданской Войны.

Она опять почувствовала под кожей то потрескивание — потенциал своей силы,— но пока ей все еще нужно было погружаться слишком глубоко, чтобы отыскать ее.

 _Хватит_ , подумала она. _Ты не обязана решать ничего прямо сейчас. Тебе нужно просто приносить пользу, а не быть обузой. Ты принесешь пользу, если подождешь в самолете, пока не надо будет лететь. Это только кажется бессмысленной и абсолютно бесполезной фигней._

— Ненавижу! — хлопнула она руками по подлокотникам кресла.

— Я тоже, — доктор говорила тихо и успокаивающе, будто она сидела у постели больного.— Не думаю, что вздохну свободно, пока они не принесут сюда Чарльза и я на него не взгляну.

— Точно, видеосигнал! — Мари подошла к экрану, который выключили после того, как Магнето закончил свою тираду про то, что он размагнитит весь мир, или что он там еще угрожал сделать. — Вдруг они еще ведут передачу.

— Вряд ли.

Но передача еще шла.

Профессор Икс оставался на своем стуле, все такой же бледный и изможденный, но по-прежнему не теряющий присутствия духа. Вокруг него друг на друга орали Очистители, кричали, что мутанты захватили их лагерь, что гребаные мутанты их поубивают к чертям собачьим, что у них больше нет ограды, никакой больше нет ограды…

— У нас заложник! — мужчина по имени Гордон остекленевшим взглядом уставился в камеру, держа голову Профессора на прицеле. — На нас напали мутанты! Если они это слышат — знайте, вы убьете наших людей, а мы убьем вашего!

Профессор невозмутимо сказал: 

— Думаю, они поняли это, еще когда вы рекламировали мою казнь.

Мари больше не могла ждать ни секунды. Она схватила коммуникатор и прицепила на ремень, чтобы руки были свободны для драки.

— Я знаю, что там происходит, а они не знают! Кто-то должен знать, что там!

— Иди, — только и сказала доктор Мактаггерт.

Сражение на улице было выиграно практически вчистую. К бригаде вакцинированных прибавилось несколько человек, но Очистители потеряли гораздо больше. Пока Мари бежала через раскисшее поле, забрызгивая грязью ботинки и комбинезон, она успела заметить Курта, который кружился в клубах синего дыма, перемещаясь от одного противника к другому, и наносил удары с такой неуловимой скоростью, что те в ответ только месили воздух. Она увидела Бобби в его ледяной форме — тот скользил высоко над землей и возводил стены изо льда, отделяя нападавших, вооруженных Вакциной. Несколько Очистителей бежали к небольшому бетонному строению на самой границе поля — еще оружие? Что-то другое? Но на их пути возник серебряный вихрь, слишком быстрый, чтобы разглядеть в нем Северную Звезду, и уронил в толпу Логана. Клацанье его когтей Мари расслышала даже с другого конца двора.

Вот она подбежала к центральному зданию. Заметив на земле брошенную бейсбольную биту, подхватила, не замедляя хода. Пусть и не самое высокотехнологичное оружие, но она была готова заехать ей прямо в лицо тому типу, что угрожал Профессору пистолетом.

Никто в нее не стрелял. Никто не преследовал. Наверное, Очистители чувствовали, что она не представляет угрозы.

Что ж, очень глупо с их стороны, решила она. Потому что они весьма кстати позволили ей добежать до самой двери, и бита должна была помочь справиться с ней очень быстро.

Она обрушила ее на дверь, целясь в замок. По рукам и плечам прошла отдача, но она била снова и снова, вкладывая всю свою силу. Хотя на двери и не оставалось никаких следов, ручка задрожала, а потом раскололась на части. Когда металлические детали отлетели, Мари запустила пальцы в отверстие — может быть, замок похож на автомобильные, которые ей показывал Логан,— ну да, похож. Замок поддался, и она первой оказалась внутри.

Казалось, Магнето за ее спиной соткался из воздуха. Она тут же выпалила: 

— Они угрожали застрелить его прямо сейчас! Тот, который вроде был на видео.

— Сюда, — сказал он. — Чарльз здесь.

 _Откуда он знает? У них что, какая-то особая ментальная гейская связь?_ Но Магнето ведь нашел их в Скалистых горах, значит, в этом была доля истины. Мари последовала за ним, ощущая себя немного по-идиотски, собираясь помогать с битой тому, кто только что перевернул всю планету. Но опять-таки, кто-нибудь может напасть на него с неметаллическим оружием.

Они спешно миновали бетонный коридор. Первым Очистителем, попавшимся им на глаза, был тощий паренек, который не только не пытался остановить их, но еще и пронзительно кричал, удирая в противоположном направлении.

Зато следующие оказались покрепче духом.

Всего четверо, и один сразу начал стрелять; звуки выстрелов заполнили узкий коридор, почти оглушая их, но Магнето направил пули в потолок и отшвырнул оружие людей подальше. Металлические шкафчики, закрепленные у одной из стен, сорвались с места и врезались в Очистителей, сшибая их с ног.

Еще один парень, он что-то бросил…

 _Граната_ , подумала Мари, метнувшись назад. _О черт_.

Магнето выбросил вперед руку, и граната отлетела в боковую комнату — но не успела оказаться достаточно далеко.

Взрыв обрушил бетонные блоки. Цементная пыль, и жар, и свет, и ужасающий грохот наполнили коридор, и в какой-то момент Мари потеряла ориентацию в пространстве, забыв, где верх, а где низ. Наверное, Магнето опять что-то сделал с миром.

Но она открыла глаза, только тут сообразив, что крепко зажмурилась, и ее тело сотряс жесткий кашель. Взрывная волна вынесла ближайшую стену по всей длине и часть внешней стены за ней, и в щели было видно дневной свет. Очистители были оглушены, ранены либо убиты. В любом случае никто из них не вставал.

Как и Магнето.

Он лежал, наполовину погребенный под обломками бетонной стены. Лицо его исказилось от боли, когда он напряг все свои силы, чтобы выбраться из-под завала. И не смог.

— Камень, — сказал он. У нее в ушах все еще звенело, и голос звучал не громче шепота. — Бесполезно против камня.

Она попробовала оттащить куски плит в сторону, но поняла, что в одиночку ей на это понадобится не меньше часа. Магнето поднял на нее глаза, и она не увидела в них ни привычного высокомерия, ни снисходительности. Сейчас он умолял бы ее, если бы в том была необходимость. 

— Иди к Чарльзу.

Мари думала, что, когда настанет время, это будет для нее очень важным и сложным решением. Но все оказалось просто. Очень просто. Очевидно. Покалывание под кожей перестало казаться страшным и начало казаться прекрасным. Словно смотреть на первые искры, от которых потом разгорится костер. 

Она так и не поцеловала Логана в последний раз, так и не обняла. От этого было мучительно больно. Но если бы Логан был здесь, он бы не стал ее удерживать. Он всегда поощрял ее делать собственный выбор — даже если этот выбор разлучал ее с ним. 

_Прощай, Мари_. Она представила, как Логан это произносит, хотя на самом деле прощалась сама.

Ее внутреннее сражение состоялось и было выиграно за один удар сердца. Она протянула к Магнето руку, остановившись, чуть-чуть не касаясь лица: 

— Ты дашь мне?..

В таком состоянии ее прикосновение могло его убить. Но Магнето не выглядел испуганным. Скорее благодарным.

— Быстрее.

Она воззвала к своей силе и спустя какую-то долю секунды похитила силу Магнето.

Она обхватила руками его лицо, и все, что мог делать Магнето, все, чем он был, перешло к ней. Роуг закричала от боли, его боли, которую теперь тоже чувствовала, а ее разум изгибался и искажался, становясь отражением его. Она помнила всю его жизнь до мелочей, ощущала его громадную любовь к Чарльзу Ксавье, осознавала его ярость. Его мощь гудела в ней и была даже больше, чем в прошлый раз на острове Свободы. Стал ли он сильнее с тех пор, или сильнее стала она? Без сомнений, они оба. Все, что Роуг теперь знала,— ничто не остановит ее на пути к Профессору Икс.

Спохватившись, она отдернула руки. Магнето тяжело осел на пол, потеряв сознание.

— Чисто на всякий случай, — буркнула Роуг, поднимаясь на ноги, — тебя я все равно терпеть не могу.

С помощью новой силы она достигла торчащей арматуры, обрисовывавшей контур стены, а затем подняла себя в воздух над грудой булыжников. Она левитировала все быстрее и быстрее, пока не поняла, что это уже настоящий полет.

**Чарльз**

В сущности, Чарльз ни на что не надеялся — сложно надеяться, когда прямо на тебя направлен пистолет,— но его сердце забилось чаще, когда он услышал звуки сражения совсем рядом.

Здание содрогнулось от взрыва, и Гордон закричал: 

— Мутанты здесь! Они идут! 

Те несколько Очистителей, что еще следили за передачей, спешно развернулись и выбежали из комнаты. Камера осталась включенной.

Ради этой камеры Чарльз произнес: 

— Мы ничего не взрываем. Это были ваши люди, не мои.

Но тот факт, что Очистители используют взрывные устройства на своей территории, означал, что Люди Икс прорвали периметр. Чарльзу очень хотелось, чтобы его сила вернулась к нему в полном объеме, чтобы он смог удостовериться, что с ними все в порядке. И ему отчаянно нужно было знать, где Эрик. 

Лицо Гордона совсем побелело, тонкие губы вытянулись в линию.

— Твои мутантские друзья-террористы думают, что могут с нами справиться, но они ошибаются. Слышишь? Ошибаются! Говоришь, ты лидер? Хочешь, чтобы эти дети за тебя умерли?

— Это была бы бессмысленная жертва, — нужно надеяться, что Ороро или Хэнк услышали — нет, что они поняли это с самого начала, конечно же, они не подвергали риску самых младших…

— Ладно, значит, ты мутантский лидер, — Гордон приставил дуло пистолета к виску Чарльза. Металл был холодным. — Ты слышал, как нам угрожал Магнето. Весь мир слышал, и теперь все знают, что такое на самом деле твои люди. Твой единственный шанс — приказать им уйти. Приказать Магнето прекратить атаку на человечество и уговорить своих мутантов отступить.

— Нет.

— Что ты сказал? — глаза Гордона расширились.

— Я не буду говорить, что не поддерживаю Магнето. Я не буду приказывать Людям Икс уйти. Это не атака на человечество, мистер Холл. Это атака на вас и ваших людей, и я напомню вам, что вы долго и тщательно на нее напрашивались.

Гордон продолжал смотреть ошеломленно и какое-то время был в таком шоке, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что дуло пистолета не может решить проблему, что прочитать другие его мысли было невозможно. Чарльз глубоко вздохнул и постарался найти сострадание к этому вздорному хорохорящемуся мужчине перед собой, который был так ужасно зол и еще больше напуган. 

— Послушай меня, — сказал он. — Вы окружены. Люди Икс уже здесь во всеоружии. Умру я или выживу, к вечеру вас доставят в участок. Если вы меня убьете, полиция увидит в этом не дело рук Бога, но в первую очередь убийство.

Чарльз смягчил голос, потянув за те немногие ниточки мыслей сочувствия и симпатии, которые обнаружил в разуме этого человека:

— Ведь ты хочешь когда-нибудь вернуться домой к своей семье. Ты хочешь извиниться перед Джулией за то, что не рассказывал ей правду. Чтобы все это случилось, лучше всего тебе сейчас опустить оружие.

— Думаешь, ты такой умный, — рука с пистолетом затряслась.— Думаешь, ты такой чертов умник.

Он просчитался. Гордон был слишком унижен и оскорблен, чтобы в полной мере испытать что-то кроме злости. Чарльз еще раз попытался собрать достаточное количество силы, чтобы убедить Гордона, что тот не хочет в него стрелять, но это было вне его возможностей. Все, что он мог почувствовать,— клокочущая ярость, переполнявшая Гордона, и движение его руки, начавшей нажимать на курок.

Чарльз вспомнил ту ночь давным-давно, когда он вслух читал «Короля былого и грядущего», и закрыл глаза.

А потом услышал странный звук — лязганье и щелчки — и внезапно узнал его. Тот уникальный, неповторимый звук, раздающийся, когда каждый кусочек металла в комнате выдергивают со своего места. 

Он открыл глаза и увидел пустую руку Гордона, сжимавшую воздух, где только что был его пистолет. _Эрик_ , подумал Чарльз, и повернул голову так резко, что боль копьем пронзила раненое плечо. Правда, вместо Эрика он увидел Мари, влетевшую в комнату. Ее волосы струились за спиной, а над головой повисло облако металлических предметов. 

— Отойди от него! — крикнула она, приземляясь рядом. — Уйди отсюда, совсем уйди. И я серьезно тебе говорю, ты не захочешь меня касаться.

Неужели Гордон был настолько глуп? Нет. Выбежал прочь, как и последние его верные соратники. Чарльз перевел дыхание, которое затаил, сам того не заметив, но страх остался. Он спросил: 

— Где Эрик?

— Ранен. Он передал мне свою силу, чтобы помочь вам.

Вот только ей пришлось пожертвовать всей своей тщательно оберегаемой человеческой природой, чтобы спасти его. Чарльз кивнул, потому что простых слов благодарности здесь было бы недостаточно. В обычном состоянии он бы послал ей ментальную волну признательности, передавая ощущения насколько мог полно, но сейчас чувствовал себя опустошенным.

Она не обращала на это внимания. Мари — уже снова Роуг — склонилась к нему. Ее глаза блестели от слез, и она указала на рану, держа пальцы на безопасном расстоянии в несколько дюймов.

— Они вас ранили. О господи боже мой, вы в порядке?

Чарльзу такая реакция показалась чересчур эмоциональной, пока он не вспомнил, что вместе со способностью управлять металлом она забрала и эмоции Эрика. И он сам не успокоится, пока не увидит, что стало с Эриком.

— Все не так плохо, — заверил он. — Только мышцы задело. Будет совсем хорошо, если меня снять с этого проклятого стула. Можешь меня развязать?

— Перчатки, — Роуг взъерошила волосы голой рукой, на секунду вплетя белую прядь в их темную массу. — Здесь должны быть какие-нибудь перчатки.

Позади зазвучали еще шаги. Это был Логан, по-прежнему с выпущенными когтями. 

— Что, драка уже кончилась?

Бедный Логан. Должно быть, так разочарован. 

— Роуг прекрасно справилась с ситуацией. Но если бы ты смог меня развязать…

— Я могу кое-что получше, — адамантий разрезал веревку, и с Чарльза тут же спали его оковы. Он рухнул вперед, теряя равновесие из-за того, что ужасно устал и ноги совсем отнялись, и Логан поддержал его за здоровое плечо. — Эй, Профессор, расслабьтесь. Мы вас отсюда вытащим. Мари, как ты так быстро его нашла?

— Мой коммуникатор был настроен на частоту этой передачи. А когда я сюда прилетела, я услышала за стеной голос, который совпал с голосом оттуда. И поняла, что это все здесь.

— Прилетела? — Логан моргнул и решил пока оставить этот вопрос. — Найдешь тут бинты или что-нибудь в этом роде? Может, сумеешь немного подлатать Профессора.

— Я поищу, — ее голос стал очень тихим. — Но когда найду… Логан, к нему будешь прикасаться только ты.

Осознание пронзило Логана так остро, что Чарльз почувствовал этот укол даже с приглушенными способностями. Впрочем, это сейчас была не самая большая их забота. И не его рана, и даже не состояние Эрика. Их главная забота — красный огонек на камере, которая все еще работала.

— Скажите-ка мне, Хэнк прервал вещание?

Роуг нахмурилась и достала маленький дисплей, крепившийся к поясу. Тот еще работал, показывая их изображение с отставанием в несколько секунд. Логан тут же начал нервничать, и Чарльз предположил, что камере осталось жить меньше минуты, после чего ее нашинкуют на мелкие кусочки.

— Оставь ее пока, — окликнул он Логана.— Я должен кое-что сказать.

Он посмотрел прямо в объектив. Когда ему раньше приходилось записывать телевизионные обращения, операторы говорили: «Представьте, что это ваш лучший друг». Но представлять на месте камеры Эрика, как правило, делу не помогало. Поэтому он просто глубоко вздохнул и перешел Рубикон.

— Мутанты — один из народов этого мира. Мы живем на территории разных стран, но это именно то, чем мы являемся: народ. У нас есть армия. Сегодня вы увидели, что если вы нанесете нам удар, мы сможем нанести удар в ответ — и, начиная с этого дня, мы будем наносить удары в ответ. И тем не менее в ваших силах сохранить мир. Мы не просим ничего, кроме равноправия. Мы просим возможности свободно выбирать, сохранить свою мутацию или отказаться от нее, и свободы от страха, которую вправе ожидать любой другой гражданин.

Роуг и Логан неотрывно смотрели на него, но никто не думал возражать. Если бы Эрик начал эту битву в одиночку, подумал Чарльз, они бы жестко воспротивились, и лишь потому, что это Эрик. Когда-то он бы тоже воспротивился. Они с Эриком доводили друг друга до ненужных крайностей. Больше это не повторится. 

— Вакцина носит временный характер. Мы по-прежнему живем среди вас. Мы всегда будем жить среди вас. Пожалуйста, позвольте нам жить в мире. Все зависит от вас.

Чарльз закончил и кивнул Роуг, та отключила камеру.

Речь забрала его последние силы. Чарльз практически повис на Логане, который подхватил его на руки легко, словно маленькую Ноэми. 

— Идемте, Профессор, — негромко сказал тот. — Отнесем вас к доктору Мактаггерт.

— Эрика тоже, — еле слышно пробормотал Чарльз.

**Мистик**

Чарльз идет на войну.

Мистик обхватила себя руками, невольно задрожав. Ее настоящая кожа лучше поддерживала температурный баланс, но несмотря на то, что здесь, в Висконсине, было куда теплее, чем в Скалистых горах в Канаде, она все равно дрожала. И тем не менее, никакой одежды, нет: она вновь стала собой, и миру нужно видеть ее именно такой.

Эрик тоже вновь стал самим собой. Даже Чарльз теперь, возможно, осознает свой глубочайший потенциал, впервые за всю жизнь. Да, он предоставил человечеству последний шанс, но она знала, чего стоят такие шансы. Великая битва подступала.

Если только с Эриком все будет в порядке...

Не в силах больше выносить ожидание, она зашагала по грязи прямо к Черному Дрозду. Вокруг можно было наблюдать последствия их сражения. Человеческие власти еще не прибыли, и потому у всех было немного времени, чтобы в спокойной обстановке привести себя в порядок. Они выгребали Вакцину со складов Очистителей, возвращая ее обратно народу мутантов. Она предполагала, что они сожгут ее потом — огромное пламя праздничного костра. Сейчас никто не забирал остатки оружия, но они заберут его позже, когда будет время.

Она вошла в самолет и увидела Эрика, совершенно бледного, без сознания лежащего на носилках, а рядом с ним был Чарльз, ужасно усталый и весь в крови, но пока не собирающийся отдыхать. Вокруг него хлопотала Мойра: 

— Ты знаешь, как тебе повезло с этой раной? Две недели, и полностью заживет, а пара дюймов в сторону — и мог бы потерять руку.

Ее лицо исказилось: 

— Да как вообще можно было так с парализованным.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я сам в себя выстрелил, — мягко сказал Чарльз. Мойра чуть успокоилась и улыбнулась ему. Мистик смутно вспомнила, что раньше Мойра ей нравилась. Затем Чарльз просиял: 

— А вот и ты! Вижу, снова стала собой.

— Как Эрик?

Ей ответила Мойра: 

— С ним все будет хорошо. Лодыжка сломана, и ушибы выглядят не очень-то красиво, но все показатели в норме, поэтому, полагаю, серьезных внутренних повреждений нет.

Мистик подошла поближе, не особенно доверяя человеческим заверениям Мойры. 

— Тогда почему он без сознания? Его ранило в голову?

— После взрыва он оставался в сознании, поэтому, вероятно, нет, — ответил Чарльз. — Мы считаем, это общая истощенность организма, вызванная передачей сил Роуг. У нее часто бывает такой эффект.

— Так, пока о вас позаботились, и Мистик сможет присмотреть за вами пару минут, я пойду проверю, как там Найткроулер. Потянул связки в хвосте, — Мойра ловко подхватила свою сумку с набором инструментов.— К такому меня в медшколе не готовили.

Чарльз улыбнулся: 

— Когда-нибудь станут готовить.

Когда она ушла, он попытался опереться на здоровую руку, чтобы привстать для разговора с Мистик. После секундного колебания она наклонилась к нему поближе. Если бы тогда на пляже он все понял и ушел вместе с ними, ей бы пришлось так же помогать ему все время? Да. И ей бы это нравилось. Почему же она осознала это только сейчас?

— Ты уверен, что Эрик в порядке? — повторила она.

Он внимательно смотрел ей в лицо. Как, должно быть, сильно заметна ее тревога. Да и его тоже — он слегка пригладил серебристые волосы Эрика. 

— У него нет серьезных травм, просто ужасно измотан. Ему надо чуть-чуть отдохнуть.

— Эрик переживал и худшее, при этом не останавливался отдохнуть.

Чарльз улыбнулся, как улыбался ей каждый раз в детстве, когда она говорила что-то, по ее мнению, очень остроумное, а на самом деле полную ерунду. Она вспомнила об этом с такой ностальгией, что даже не рассердилась. 

— Он постарел, Мистик. Так же, как и я. Наши тела уже не прощают нам столько. И нам не так повезло, как тебе, с мутацией, поддерживающей нас юными, сильными и красивыми долгое-долгое время.

Он сказал это очень будничным тоном, словно надеясь, что она пропустит все мимо ушей, но Мистик знала, это было сделано умышленно. Чарльз назвал ее красивой. С одной стороны, она пренебрежительно относилась к самой мысли о том, что по-прежнему ждала этого после всего, что с ними произошло.

С другой стороны, это было... приятно. Пусть и не так, как могло бы быть, скажи он ей это раньше, когда она так мечтала об этих словах, но все-таки здорово. 

Мистик решила на этом и остановиться, хотя бы сейчас.

Цепочка мыслей, порожденная зрелищем того, как Чарльз, сам не замечая, нежно поглаживал волосы Эрика, привела ее к тому, что она хотела сказать ему еще лет двадцать назад.

— Не поверишь, насколько бы меньше у нас было неприятностей, если бы ты просто сказал мне, что ты гей.

Тяжело вздохнув, Чарльз сказал: 

— Даже если бы я был готов сказать тогда что-то подобное — а я признаю, что не был, —была ли ты готова это услышать? Тогда все было совсем по-другому.

В то время их бы тут же заклеймили гомиками или как-то в этом духе. Но Чарльза с Эриком нельзя было так просто унизить, и уж точно не в ее глазах.

— Я бы не стала от этого любить тебя меньше.

— Рейвен, — имя сорвалось с языка, но эмоции настолько смягчили его, что Мистик даже не обратила внимания. — Я так рад, что ты здесь.

— Я тоже.

Она подумала взять его за здоровую руку, но ограничилась коротким прикосновением. 

— А с тобой все в порядке?

— В основном да. У меня теперь только одна здоровая конечность из четырех, но рука в конце концов снова станет рабочей. Видишь? Мы справились, теперь все позади.

Кажется, так и было.

Мистик наклонилась к носилкам Эрика, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. Неожиданно резко она осознала, что он стал гораздо старше. Он был очень стар. Каким-то образом она никогда раньше этого не замечала, даже когда видела, как поседели его волосы, даже когда видела его обнаженное иссохшее тело в их кровати. Мистик всегда видела его таким, каким запомнила с первой встречи. Ей вдруг показалось, что ее Эрика подменили кем-то другим, гораздо более хрупким и слабым. Неприятное чувство.

Все время, пока они летели домой, она провела в задумчивости. Сейчас, когда они загрузили в самолет столько вещей, здесь не было места всем. Некоторые остались, включая Росомаху и Колосса, которые отговорились неопределенным «заданием». Мистик надеялась, что оно окажется настолько же кровавым, насколько победоносным. Росомаха был хорош в таких делах. Колосс всегда раздражал ее тем, что был слишком тихим и покорным, но на него единственного не могла подействовать Вакцина, когда он был покрыт металлической кожей. И поэтому он подходил для работы на территории врага.

Она не ожидала, что ночь окажется такой тихой. Вместо того чтобы ликовать и праздновать победу, почти все работали. Никаких следов уничтожения Вакцины в промышленных масштабах не было заметно, но она слышала, что ее вроде бы собирается изучать Зверь, и это все объясняло. Ему нужно было еще раз взглянуть на Вакцину, понять, что использовали против них враги, перед тем как окончательно стереть с лица земли. И все равно у нее мороз по коже пробегал от одного только присутствия этой дряни поблизости.

Поэтому она направилась к Зверю узнать, сколько времени ему нужно.

Мистик застала его посреди какого-то анализа; ожидая результатов, он одновременно занимался чем-то еще, до странного беспечно относясь к тому, что обращен в человека.

— Конечно, это весьма досадная помеха, — он сидел на краю кровати посреди груды сапог и ботинок, видимо, пожертвованных другими Людьми Икс, чтобы он мог подобрать подходящий размер для своих новых ног. Зверь зашнуровал очередную пару и мрачно уставился на ботинки.

— Вся моя одежда висит на мне мешком. Раньше я мог обходиться без нее время от времени, когда у меня был мех, а сейчас только человеческая кожа, и... эх. Здесь везде дети.

— Ты, наверное, очень злишься, — Мистик еще раз попробовала завести этот разговор.

Зверь пожал плечами и сказал: 

— Честно говоря, теперь, когда мы знаем, что Вакцина лишает сил лишь на время, и имеем на руках ключ к потенциальному антидоту, это скорее вызывает просто раздражение.

— Раздражение? — она произнесла это слишком громко, и Зверь изумленно посмотрел на нее. Мистик пришлось напомнить себе, что она злится не на него одного. — Они же пытались отнять у тебя то, чем ты являешься. Они пытались тебя уничтожить.

— Пытались. И у них не вышло. И более того, они предоставили мне возможность лишить Вакцину абсолютно всей ее силы. Если цена этому — побыть несколько недель таким вот розовым, что ж, это честная сделка.

Честная? Что в этом честного?

Кажется, Зверь так и остался невинным и наивным. Сейчас она гораздо сильнее чувствовала в мужчине напротив отголосок того юноши, каким он был раньше, и не только потому, что у него было похожее лицо. Хотя ей и очень нравилось, как добр был к ней Зверь на протяжении последних месяцев, теперь она сообразила, что он никогда по-настоящему не понимал ее и никогда не поймет, даже теперь, прочувствовав на себе, как отвратительно быть человеком.

Зверь посмотрел в зеркальце на стене и провел рукой по темным, не особенно густым волосам. 

— Очень странный розовый цвет, — пробормотал он.— Когда я рос, светлая кожа никогда не доставляла мне неудобств, и на других она смотрится нормально, но когда теперь таким стало мое лицо — я даже не знаю. Все время думаю про ветчину.

— Готова поспорить, ты к ней привыкнешь, — слова отдавали горечью.— Готова поспорить, ты успеешь ее полюбить, пока все это пропадет.

Но Зверь был слишком рассеян, чтобы слышать что-то, кроме собственных беспорядочных мыслей. 

— Еще двадцать минут до окончания анализа Вакцины. Как же не люблю так вот ждать. И представляешь, я даже не могу ничего взять пальцами ноги! Это же нелепо! Как люди справляются?

Она выдержала рядом с ним еще немного, после чего, извинившись, ушла к себе. Хорошее настроение вернулось, когда она вытянулась на кровати и начала размышлять о том, что будет завтра. Эрику станет лучше, и он уже не будет казаться хрупким и уязвимым. Начнется война. И они снова будут вместе, как и должно было быть с самого начала.

***

На следующее утро она поднялась к завтраку и с удовольствием пробежалась обнаженной по заснеженному двору, игнорируя взгляды подростков. Мистик направлялась к столовой, но остановилась на полпути, заметив аккуратно составленные возле складов ящики. 

Ящики с Вакциной. Их забрали не для того, чтобы уничтожить. Их забрали, чтобы бережно сохранить. Это не ошибка, это сделано преднамеренно. Это сделал Чарльз.

Мистик подбежала к дому, который делили Эрик и Чарльз — пока что делили, ведь Эрик был слишком слаб, чтобы протестовать. Он не захочет больше здесь оставаться. Если потребуется, если они не захотят его отпускать, она унесет его отсюда на руках.

— Чарльз! — крикнула она, гордо встав в дверном проеме.— Ты солгал мне!

Чарльз полулежал на кровати, держа книгу здоровой рукой, и его лицо тут же стало встревоженным. 

— Не думаю, что последнее время это делал. Что именно не так?

— Вакцина. Ты ее не уничтожил. Ты ее оставил.

— Да, — просто ответил он, будто это было что-то само собой разумеющееся, а вовсе не абсурдное.— Для тех, кому она действительно нужна, и для того, чтобы останавливать тех, кого действительно нужно остановить.

— А решать, кого нужно остановить, будешь ты, верно?

— Мы будем решать. Все вместе.

— Ты. Ты, Чарльз Ксавье. Ты никогда не слушал никого, кроме себя, никогда...

— Не слушал, — согласился он тут же, чем очень ее удивил. — И это должно измениться, признаю. Но Вакцина призвана служить определенной цели. И необходимо просто заставить ее служить нашей цели, цели народа мутантов, и ничьей больше.

Будь он не так сильно потрепан, Мистик бы точно его ударила. 

— Эрик еще не очнулся, да? 

Чарльз покачал головой, но она и так это поняла. Если бы Эрик пришел в себя, этого просто не могло бы случиться.

— И как ты думаешь, как он отреагирует, когда обнаружит ее? Когда поймет, что ты хочешь оставить себе Вакцину, которая нас уничтожит?

Чарльз с сомнением смотрел на нее несколько долгих секунд, таких долгих, что ей даже показалось, что его проняло. Пока он не произнес то, что вышибло у нее пол из-под ног: 

— Эрик знает. Мы приняли это решение вместе.

Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы это было ложью. Чарльз с легкостью солжет, если это послужит его планам. Но посмотрев ему в глаза, она поняла, что это правда.

Эрик согласился оставить Вакцину.

Это предательство затмевало все, что сделал с ней Чарльз и что мог бы сделать. Перекрывало миг, когда Эрик бросил ее, беспомощную и бессильную, на обломках военного грузовика людей. Это было предательство по отношению к ним всем, ко всем мутантам, повсюду. Как мог Эрик согласиться на такое? Но теперь она знала. Эрик стал слабым. Эрик стал старым. Он не выдержал битвы за их жизни, битвы, которой они отдали все, и это ее уничтожит.

Нет. Она не позволит.

Мистик выпрямилась: 

— Ты... заразил его. Я думала, он наконец-то переубедил тебя, но тут все наоборот, да?

— Мы нашли компромисс.

— Не может быть никаких компромиссов! — заорала она.— Не может, когда дело касается таких вещей!

Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Чарльз казался таким уязвленным, она бы даже поверила, что ему так же больно, как и ей, если бы не его проклятое обыкновение всегда поступать по-своему. Наконец он сказал: 

— Мне жаль, что ты видишь все именно так.

— Не похоже на извинение.

— Это и не задумывалось как извинение.

Чарльз протянул к ней здоровую руку — ну не думал же он в самом деле, что она ее примет,— и добавил только одно слово, имя, которое она теперь ненавидела, единственное, каким он ее называл: 

— Рейвен.

Мистик развернулась и выбежала из дома прочь. Она проскочила расчищенную поляну и направилась к лесу. Ей хватит силы, чтобы на такой скорости достичь Локлин-сити к вечеру; что делать дальше, она придумает потом. В этом поселении мутантов не было ничего, что она не могла бы оставить не задумываясь.

Даже Эрик. Много лет она следовала за ним, полагаясь на его видение мира, на его смелость и его решения. 

Теперь она полагалась только на свое видение мира, на свою смелость и свои решения. Может быть, теперь за ней последуют остальные.

Начиная с этого дня, обязательно последуют.

**Роуг**

Роуг сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги, с ноутбуком на коленях. В одном окошке браузера была россыпь фотографий — ее фотографий, которые сегодня были опубликованы во всех газетах и на новостных сайтах по всему миру. В другом — почта: кажется, пришли письма от всех, с кем она была знакома настолько, что те смогли ее узнать в лицо. Она прочитала только одно.

Это было письмо от мамы, первое за много месяцев. И самая главная строчка оттуда: _Мы так тобой гордимся_.

Гордимся. Гордимся, что наша дочь — мутант. Зная мать, Роуг была уверена, что та не пыталась изобразить пустую вежливость и не писала то, что, по ее мнению, должна была написать. Нет, она писала только то, что действительно имела в виду.

Хотя она смотрела на письмо уже почти час, это все еще казалось ей нереальным. Роуг хотела показать его Логану. Когда он спросит, что она насчет этого думает, может быть, она наконец поймет.

Но Логан был в Висконсине, на задании вместе с Колоссом, еще со вчерашней битвы. Они собирались выследить Гордона Холла и остаток Очистителей, если это не удастся властям. Когда власти все-таки появились, это закончилось беседой с людьми из ФБР. Встреча на равных, сказал Профессор, и хотя в Роуг на тот момент было достаточно от Магнето, чтобы отнестись к этому скептически, она также понимала, что Логан бы не стал докладывать об успехе, если бы не был в нем абсолютно уверен.

Все это значило, что она не могла побыть с Логаном наедине с тех пор, как вернула свои силы. С тех пор, как она в один миг положила конец всему, что было между ними.

 _Не всему_ , напомнила она себе. _Мы были друзьями до того, как влюбились, и, если Логан поймет, почему я это сделала, мы сможем сохранить хотя бы это._

Эта мысль ее не утешила. Логан был куда благороднее, чем думало о нем большинство людей, увидев впервые, но Роуг не стала бы винить его за то, что тот несколько расстроится. Она не говорила с ним об этом, по крайней мере, после того как они стали встречаться, поэтому даже не смогла предупредить. И если он не захочет даже думать о том, что они уже не смогут прикасаться друг к другу,— что ж, она прекрасно знает, каково это. Несмотря на их победу, прошлой ночью Роуг плакала, понимая, что никогда больше не будет лежать в объятиях Логана, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

В горле встал комок. Она снова чуть не разревелась от одних только мыслей. Поэтому она решительно принялась за оставшиеся письма — лучший способ отвлечься из тех, что были под рукой. Вот письмо от Дионн. Роуг сразу же кликнула по нему, чтобы увидеть фото своей давней подруги — снова с пурпурными волосами и кошачьими ушками. «До встречи!» — подписалась Дионн, и это были не пустые слова. Скоро она вернется.

Кто еще? О боже, ей написала Вики Биффл. Королева класса, чирлидерша, которая раньше даже знать не хотела о существовании Роуг. А теперь делает вид, что они лучшие подруги. _Это же ТАК КРУТО, что ты теперь знаменита! Как думаешь, тебя пригласят в реалити-шоу?_

 _Ну и люди_ , подумала Роуг, покачав головой.

Дверь открылась, и вошел Логан.

Он не постучался, но он и не делал этого с той самой их первой ночи. Почему-то казалось, что теперь все должно было измениться. Логан поставил какой-то бумажный пакет на тумбочку возле кровати. Он выглядел усталым.

— Привет, милая.

— Привет, — Роуг откинула волосы с лица. — Как ты так быстро вернулся?

— Федералы предложили подбросить. Как знак доброй воли, они сказали. Может, чтобы узнать, где именно мы укрываемся. Профессор сказал, мы снимемся отсюда и вернемся в поместье через пару дней, так что это уже неважно.

— Мне рассказали, все прошло хорошо.

— Думаю, так и есть. Да кто ж скажет наверняка? Но похоже, федералам тоже не терпится отловить остатки этого очистительского дерьма. Я точно могу сказать, когда кто-то рвется в бой, и это про них. Стоило дать им шанс,— Логан тяжело опустился на кровать. — А я не прочь был рискнуть, потому что так быстрее бы вернулся сюда, к тебе.

Он ни чуточки не злился. Роуг задумалась, неужели с ней оказалось так легко расстаться,— но нет, дело было не в этом. Логан не такой. Возможно, он собирался сделать вид, что в этом нет ничего особенного, чтобы ей не было так тяжело. Но легче не станет.

Она решила быть с ним откровенной, ведь он всегда был откровенным с ней. 

— Извини, что я не поговорила сначала с тобой. Перед тем, как вернуть свою силу.

Логан поднял голову, внимательно глядя на нее. 

— Это же был твой выбор. Не мой, не чей-то еще. Как, в общем, и всегда.

— Но тебе больно, — произнесла она. — Я только хочу, чтобы ты знал, мне тоже больно. Очень.

— Не могу сказать, что мне наплевать,— он выдохнул, и это больше походило на вздох. — Я буду скучать по ночам, когда прижимал тебя к себе.

Это, наверное, было самое сентиментальное из всего, что когда-либо говорил Логан. Роуг даже не решилась посмотреть на него и постаралась закончить то, что неловко пыталась сказать:

— С моими силами тяжело жить, но они мои. Нет. Они — это я. Если бы я не могла использовать их, чтобы помочь другим, может быть, я бы сопротивлялась их возвращению. Или просто снова приняла бы Вакцину. Но сегодня я спасла Профессора Икс.

— Спасла, да, вот это чертовски верно. Никто другой из наших не выхватил бы ту пушку вовремя.

Логан так старался помочь ей. Роуг очень хотелось стиснуть его руку, но она сняла перчатки, когда зашла домой,— ей предстояло вспомнить старые привычки. 

— Наверняка есть множество способов использовать мои силы. Я хочу о них узнать. Хочу делать все, что могу, чтобы помочь нам. Всем нам. Сейчас мы будем бороться за права мутантов как никогда раньше, и мне нужно быть частью нашего движения, — она сглотнула. — Но я всегда буду их ненавидеть, если из-за них потеряю тебя.

— Погоди-ка, — уставился на нее Логан.— Что ты имеешь в виду — потеряешь меня?

Роуг не ожидала, что он будет спрашивать такие очевидные вещи. 

— Ты сказал, что ты... ты не сможешь больше обнять меня. У нас больше не будет секса. Даже если ты думаешь, что сможешь, я не знаю, воздержаться, долго так продолжаться не будет. Поверь мне, я знаю.

Логан сделал то, что она от него никак не ожидала.

Он рассмеялся.

— Если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь воздерживаться, ты меня совсем не знаешь, — он положил руки ей на плечи, и, несмотря на толстый свитер, она чувствовала тепло его кожи. Это казалось таким же жестоким, как его шутка, и так же шокировало.

— То есть, что, ты собираешься встречаться со мной, а спать с кем-то другим? Нет уж, — с каких это пор он считает, что у нее нет гордости?

— Стой, стой, никто не собирается спать ни с кем другим, — его голос стал тише. — Почему ты думаешь, что я тебя брошу?

Роуг вывернулась из его хватки. 

— Да потому что у нас больше не будет секса! Я знаю, что Бобби на самом деле не из-за этого порвал со мной, но это ничего не отменяет.

— Сколько раз я тебе уже говорил, Бобби Дрейк, может, и хороший мальчик, но все равно еще сопляк, — и гораздо мягче он прибавил: — Ты сидела здесь все время и лила слезы из-за этого? Теперь можешь перестать. 

Что-то очень похожее на надежду шевельнулось в ней, но Роуг не позволила ей зайти дальше, даже только в воображении. 

— Логан, тут есть проблема. Ты же понимаешь.

Логан опять улыбнулся, и теперь в улыбке не было ничего доброго и нежного: 

— Есть много способов справиться с нашей маленькой проблемой, милая. Папочка прошелся по магазинам. 

Он взял бумажный пакет, который принес с собой, и выудил оттуда перчатки — не такие длинные, как те, что носила Роуг, коричневые, кожаные и очень дорогие, похожие на перчатки для езды на мотоцикле. Они были такие тонкие и облегали так плотно, что казались второй кожей. Надевая их, Логан спросил: 

— Как насчет того, чтобы снять с тебя одежду?

Она вытаращила глаза, наверное, с тарелку размером: 

— Логан, моя сила...

— Моя одежда останется на мне, — он затянул ремешок сначала на одном запястье, потом на другом и на пробу пошевелил пальцами. — Ты будешь не единственной, кто носит перчатки. 

Она не могла двинуться с места. Она не ждала ничего подобного и чувствовала, что это безумие, что Логану стоит передумать немедленно. 

— Кажется, я не очень-то доходчиво тебя уговариваю, — его голос был низким и грубым, и от этого у нее по спине побежали мурашки.— Позволь попробовать иначе.

Он соскользнул с кровати на пол и начал покрывать поцелуями ее бедра. Она ощущала его губы даже через брюки. Роуг едва не застонала, когда он развел ее колени в стороны и один поцелуй запечатлел прямо между ног, прижимаясь открытым ртом и обжигая дыханием сквозь тонкую ткань.

Ей захотелось вцепиться ему в волосы — но нет, этого нельзя было делать. На нее разом навалились все возможности и невозможности, и Роуг подумала, что нужно прекратить, да вот только ее тело отвечало Логану так же, как и всегда, набирая обороты, как разогревающийся двигатель.

 _Он хочет этого_ , подумала она. _Все равно хочет этого. Хочет меня._

Не сопротивляясь, она откинулась на спину на кровать, а пальцы, обтянутые кожей, скользнули ей за ремень брюк. Логан снял их, снял ее нижнее белье, а за ним последовал свитер. Роуг пришлось извиваться ужом, чтобы помочь ему, после чего она растянулась на кровати, оставшись только в полупрозрачном розовом лифчике.

Она потянулась к застежке, но Логан отвел ее руки в сторону. Когда он опустился и приник к ее груди, ей показалось совершенно поразительным, как отчетливо она ощущает жар его поцелуев сквозь ткань. Настойчивое давление губ. Влагу языка. Даже острые кромки зубов чувствовались через лифчик, когда он покусывал соски, заставляя ее выгибаться дугой.

— Вы с Бобби были совсем дети, — прошептал он, обдав дыханием ее грудь, и провел рукой в перчатке вниз по животу. — Вы не знали, что делать, потому что у вас не было опыта.

Рука опустилась ей между ног, и большой палец обвел по кругу тот самый чувствительный участок плоти.

Когда Роуг застонала, Логан добавил: 

— А я? У меня есть опыт.

Два пальца проскользнули в нее, и она вспомнила, как они были вместе в их первую ночь, как его глаза темнели от желания, когда она трахала его руку. И она снова принялась это делать, подстраиваясь под его движения. Логан увеличил натиск, добавил еще один палец, и наконец она раскрылась под ним практически так же, как когда он входил в нее. Роуг прикрыла глаза и отдалась на волю его рук, которые гладили ее, наполняли, доводили до исступления. Несколько секунд она как будто боролась — кружится голова, она тянется и почти, почти, почти, но все же не достигает — и наконец сдалась, вскрикнула и забыла обо всем, пока по телу проходили судороги.

Логан нежно массировал ее, пока она безвольно не развалилась на матрасе, тяжело дыша, а потом вытащил руку так быстро, что она заскулила.

— Прости, — глухо проговорил он, неловко нашаривая упаковку с презервативом.— В перчатках это труднее. Я приноровлюсь.

Потом он расстегнул джинсы и высвободил член, твердый как камень и темный от прилившей крови. Логан еще немного повозился с презервативом, но все же надел его. Рубашка и джинсы оставались на нем, приоткрыв ровно столько, чтобы он мог сделать то, что хотел. Когда его ладони, обтянутые темной кожей, развели ее бедра и приподняли так, чтобы он мог остаться стоять, Роуг шепнула: 

— Ты уверен?

Даже спрашивая, она крепче прижалась к нему бедрами, желая оставаться рядом.

— Это сработает, — головка члена слегка задела ее тело, и она содрогнулась от того, как это оказалось приятно. — Ты мне доверяешь?

— Да.

И он вошел в нее.

Роуг хотелось кричать от счастья. Визжать от наслаждения. Логан был внутри нее, наполнял ее, как и всегда, изумительно и плотно, и они начали двигаться. Она обвила его тело ногами, и это было замечательно, просто _замечательно_ , потому что она чувствовала кожей ткань джинсов. Он был в ней, но он был в безопасности.

И напротив, Логан, казалось, не заморачивался тем, чтобы быть в безопасности. Только не этим. Он вколачивался в нее быстро, без устали, подначивая не отставать. И она не отставала. Угол был странным, но ей это нравилось, и к голове прилила кровь, когда он толкнулся особенно глубоко и остро. Он закрыл глаза и прикусил губу, что означало: он пытался себя контролировать.

Ей не хотелось, чтобы он удержал контроль. Ей хотелось, чтобы он его утратил.

Поэтому Роуг выгибалась всем телом в такт движениям, зная, что ему это нравится. Логан зарычал. Все правильно, подумала она, давай. Он ускорился и начал тихо ругаться сквозь зубы — а потом погрузился глубоко внутрь и содрогнулся. Долгие секунды она могла только смотреть на него, застывшего в экстазе, опьяненного и пропавшего в сладком забытье внутри нее.

Они оторвались друг от друга, и он повалился рядом на кровать. Их тела не соприкасались, и на нем была одежда, но в остальном это могла бы быть любая другая ночь из тех, которые они провели вместе. 

— Видишь? — прошептал он.— И не нужно ничего менять. Во всяком случае, не многое.

— Это было невероятно, — но все-таки у нее с трудом укладывалась в голове мысль, что стены, окружавшей ее все эти годы, на самом деле больше нет. — И для тебя тоже? Правда?

— Да, правда, — Логан склонился к ней и улыбнулся: — В этом пакете еще много такого, что нам стоит попробовать, а там, где я это взял, еще больше. Поверь, тебе понравится жидкий латекс.

Роуг хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно. 

— Ты правда этого хочешь. Чтобы мы были вместе. И это не только... не только потому, что мне кто-то нужен.

— Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь, — он вздохнул и стащил с себя презерватив. — Мари, я передумал еще тогда, когда взял тебя смотреть на северное сияние той ночью. Помогать руководить Людьми Икс, отвечать за детей, за кого угодно — все это поначалу мне не нравилось. Но потом, знаешь, я понял, что все время пытался сбежать. А теперь пытаюсь никуда не уходить. Я захотел остаться. И в особенности захотел остаться с тобой. 

— По-моему, ты гораздо лучше, чем думаешь, — произнесла Роуг, приподнимая бровь. Она еще не забыла, как его дразнить. Между Роуг и Мари оказалось куда меньше различий, чем она представляла. — Тебе это не приходило в голову?

Логан пожал плечами, улыбнулся, перекатился на бок и поцеловал ее — прямо в губы, горячо и сладко, настолько долго, насколько они могли осмелиться, после чего отодвинулся. За это время его улыбка не пропала: 

— Я же сказал тебе еще в ту ночь, милая — я никуда не ухожу.

— Не уходишь, это уж точно, — ее обнаженная рука нашарила его пальцы, защищенные перчатками, и сразу показалось, что возможно все, все на свете.

**Эрик**

Эрик проснулся и почувствовал приглушенный алый отблеск боли, а также неожиданно мягкую подушку под головой. Почему неожиданно? Почему боль?

Память вернулась, и он задохнулся от ужаса, тут же открыв глаза, и увидел все тот же дом, все ту же кровать — и Чарльза, который лежал рядом с ним: одна рука на перевязи, другая что-то набирает на клавиатуре ноутбука.

Он жив. _Жив_.

Казалось, в это просто невозможно поверить. Снова он практически счел Чарльза погибшим, и снова Чарльз обманул смерть. Во второй раз радость Эрика нисколько не убавила яркости.

Чарльз повернул голову, немедленно почувствовав его пробуждение.

— Ну наконец-то. Мы уже волновались. Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Да, — ответил Эрик. Это было не вполне правдой: лодыжку будто стеклом начинили, а два ребра категорически отказывались способствовать процессу дыхания. Но он был все еще здесь, что не могло не радовать. Что радовало еще больше, так это: 

— Ты в порядке. Роуг успела вовремя.

— Благодаря тебе.

— Что произошло?

— Роуг всех спасла, — Чарльз развернул к нему экран.— Хочешь посмотреть?

Эрик просматривал трясущуюся видеозапись сперва с отвращением — зрелище того, как мужчина наводит пистолет на Чарльза, вызывало тошноту, — но потом со все возрастающим удивлением. Очистители требовали, чтобы Чарльз отрекся от идеи противостоять атакам людей — отрекся от него,— и тот не согласился.

Даже под угрозой смерти Чарльз не отказался от него.

Потом туда ворвалась Роуг, Росомаха мрачно поглядывал на камеру, как будто она собиралась на него наброситься, и все остальное было неважно, пока Чарльз не заговорил вновь. Он объявил, что между человечеством и мутантами может быть либо мир, либо война. Он поддерживал Эрика. Принимал битву. Их общую битву.

— И как... — ему пришлось перевести дух перед тем, как продолжить: — И как же на это отреагировали?

— Полагаю, довольно неплохо. Не везде с восторгом, разумеется, но Очистители уже перешли все границы. В общем и целом, люди были рады, что их остановили. Они рассматривают нашу контратаку как оправданную самозащиту.

Чарльз некоторое время обдумывал продолжение. 

— Они перестали нас жалеть. Может быть, они наконец увидят в нас равных себе. Нам нужно продвинуть как можно больше законов сейчас, на волне этого интереса к мутантам, и я думаю, это неплохое начало.

Эрик мог только молча кивнуть в ответ.

— Под большим вопросом сейчас Китай, — Чарльз хмуро посмотрел на компьютер, будто именно он вызывал у него раздражение. — Они так и не пошли на уступки. С другой стороны, они и не объявили об уничтожении своего производственного комплекса, и не затребовали компенсацию. Этого, конечно, недостаточно, но начало положено.

— Начало положено, — повторил Эрик машинально.

Когда он предъявлял человечеству свои требования, он был полностью уверен, что эти действия будут стоить ему его места рядом с Чарльзом, рядом с Людьми Икс. Такую цену он собирался заплатить за жизнь Чарльза. Но этого не произошло — Чарльз был по-прежнему с ним, по-прежнему жив, по-прежнему здесь…

— Если нам понадобится где-то продемонстрировать нашу мощь, это, безусловно, будет в Китае, — Чарльз провел здоровой рукой по голове: движение, сохранившееся с тех времен, когда он приглаживал свои мягкие темные волосы. — Но в культурном отношении они в любом случае будут вводить изменения гораздо медленнее. Не хочу забегать вперед. Нам стоит поработать над связью с мутантами в Китае, чтобы узнать, как они к этому всему относятся. Мы хотим защитить их, но, если честно, нужно вначале понять, необходима ли им защита. Их цели могут не совпадать с нашим. Как думаешь?

Эрик притянул к себе его лицо одной рукой и поцеловал, медленно и глубоко. Чарльз сначала вздрогнул от неожиданности, но затем расслабился. Несколько долгих минут они были поглощены друг другом, вдыхая и выдыхая в едином ритме, соприкасаясь небритыми щеками. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Эрик дышал так часто, что поврежденные ребра горели огнем, и ему было совершенно на это плевать.

— Я думал, ты будешь злиться, — сказал он, с изумлением глядя в голубые глаза Чарльза. — Думал, всему, что есть между нами, наступит конец.

— Эрик. Нет. 

Чарльз произнес это так, как будто речь шла о чем-то немыслимом.

— Я угрожал им.

— Ты продемонстрировал им свою силу так, чтобы никто не пострадал, но каждый осознал. Ты угрожал тем, кто заслуживал этого, и предостерег тех, кто был не виноват, — Чарльз выглядел ужасно довольным собой. — Думаю, я на тебя повлиял.

— Ты придумал всю операцию в Китае. Думаю, я на тебя повлиял.

— Мы должны сражаться за то, что хотим получить. Хорошенько все продумав и подходя к делу стратегически, с уважением относясь к человеческим жизням, но тем не менее — должны. Время провести черту. Я уже говорил тебе, сейчас я это вижу.

Невозможно. Совершенно точно. Эрик еще раз попытался объяснить, почему это не может быть правдой: 

— Чарльз, если бы Очистители убили тебя... я бы не ограничился угрозами. Я использовал бы всю свою мощь, всю свою силу...

— Ох, друг мой. Ты действительно думаешь, что я никогда не задавался вопросом, что бы я сделал, если бы убили тебя? 

Голубые глаза Чарльза потемнели, и в них мелькнула та крайне редко заметная искорка, показывающая, как он на самом деле был опасен. 

— Ты не единственный, кто вынужден себя ограничивать.

Это правда. Это случилось. Осмелится ли он поверить?

И гораздо тише Чарльз добавил: 

— Ты еще не понял, Эрик? — он стиснул руку того своей здоровой рукой. — Этому никогда не наступит конец.

Эрик обнял его и перекатился, откидываясь с ним на матрас,— или, во всяком случае, попытался это сделать. Они оба сморщились от боли, и прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем они сумели пошевелиться, а не просто лежать съежившись.

— Проклятье, — выдохнул Чарльз в замешательстве.— Жалкая мы парочка.

Благоговение Эрика не померкло: 

— Это неважно. Я не смею просить о большем.

Лицо Чарльза стало задумчивым: 

— А я смею.

И в одночасье весь мир вокруг изменился. Они больше не были стариками, потрепанными жизнью и страдающими от боли. Эрик с восхищением рассматривал свое молодое тело, ведь каждый мускул, каждая жилка и каждый шрам были именно такими, что и на самом деле. Чарльз помнил его лучше, чем он помнил себя сам. А сам Чарльз вновь был тем мужчиной, в которого он влюбился: юным, сильным и к тому же обладателем таких густых темных волос, что не знал, что с ними делать. Вместо ветхого домишки они оказались в поместье, на широкой кровати Чарльза, раскинувшись обнаженными на мягких белых простынях.

Они провели здесь много часов, но Эрик в точности помнил, какой это был день. Какой-то особый оттенок темно-серого грозового неба за окном и как-то по-особому пахнущий воздух подсказывали ему, что Чарльз перенес их в день, когда они впервые занялись любовью.

— Все именно так и было, — произнес Эрик. — Все. Даже дождь.

— Я не забыл ни секунды, — смущенно ответил Чарльз. — Значит, теперь ты не против моих «фантазий и иллюзий»?

— Сегодня — нет. Как ты это делаешь? Твоя сила уже полностью вернулась?

— Практически. Она не так велика, как могла бы быть, но думаю, я смогу это преодолеть, если ты поработаешь со мной. Ты не против?

— С удовольствием.

Эрик потянулся к Чарльзу и кончиками пальцев легко коснулся лица, наблюдая, как глаза того медленно закрываются от удовольствия. Он осторожно погладил его, чувствуя, как щетина еле заметно щекочет костяшки пальцев, а теплое дыхание—ладонь.

— Ты делал это в тот, первый раз, — прошептал Чарльз.

Неистовое желание, охватившее их после первого поцелуя, когда они, спотыкаясь и тяжело дыша, наощупь брели в комнату Чарльза вверх по лестнице, исчезло, едва они добрались до кровати. Его место занял своего рода страх, трепет перед важностью шага, который они собирались сделать. Даже некое благоговение.

— Не только ты все помнишь, — ответил он.

Он наклонился, обхватив лицо Чарльза и повернув ближе к себе. Когда его губы только чуть коснулись губ Чарльза, тот выдохнул так резко, словно это ощущение по-прежнему было для него новым. Впрочем, он не притворялся. Смешение прошлого и настоящего было более реальным, чем просто ментальная иллюзия.

Они могли начать все сначала.

Их поцелуи были робкими и осторожными, как и тогда. Вначале поверхностные, затем глубже — чтобы вдыхать запах друг друга, чтобы чувствовать вкус. Эрик прижимался губами к скулам Чарльза, к его векам, лбу, подбородку, даже к кончику носа. Чарльз откинулся на кровати, позволяя рукам свободно бродить по телу Эрика, словно все еще пытался его изучить, понять, как нужно его касаться. Он проводил едва ощутимые линии по бокам Эрика, вверх по спине, вдоль по горлу. Большие пальцы пощекотали мочки ушей, губы чуть дотронулись до чувствительной кожи на шее.

— Ты был таким нежным, — прошептал Эрик.

— Как и ты. Какое-то время...

Но недолго. Для этого они слишком сильно хотели друг друга.

Эрик с новым нетерпением раскрыл губы и жадно впился в рот Чарльза. Тот прижал его к себе, их обнаженные тела соприкоснулись — в первый раз, в сотый раз,— так что Эрик чувствовал все от груди до бедер. Их тела переплелись, вместе зарывшись в мягкие простыни. Они продолжали целовать друг друга, позабыв, как говорить и дышать, утратив возможность издавать любые звуки, кроме сдавленных вдохов, стонов, и только раз Чарльз с трудом прошептал: _«Да»._

Услышанное странно подействовало на Эрика, обратив нежность в жесткость, а медлительность в отчаянное безрассудство. Он опрокинул Чарльза, прижав его запястья к матрасу. Опустился ниже, придавив всем телом, а Чарльз забрыкался под ним, не желая покоряться тому, чего хотел так же страстно, как Эрик, и, возможно, даже больше. Они потерлись друг о друга, Эрик застонал, и какое-то время они могли только двигаться в унисон, наслаждаясь ощущением, забыв обо всем, кроме тепла и желания.

Им вовсе не было нужды делать все в точности так, как в тот раз,— но Эрик обнаружил, что хочет именно этого. Ему нравилось, что их новое начало зеркально отражает старое.

Поэтому он стремительно соскользнул еще ниже, нашарил рукой член Чарльза, покрывая поцелуями его грудь и плавно смещаясь к подтянутым мышцам живота. 

— Ты был первым мужчиной, с которым я это делал, — Эрик предался воспоминаниям, наслаждаясь тем, как Чарльз выгибается под ним.— Я не очень понимал, как доставить тебе удовольствие.

— Ты был совершенен. Ты совершенен. Эрик...

Эрик приоткрыл рот и вобрал в себя его член. Горячая соль отдавалась на языке, ощущение мягкой плоти поверх твердой было таким же бесподобным, как и в первый раз. Он сосал жадно, настойчиво, вспоминая, как изумлялся тому, что это окажется так приятно на вкус, на ощупь, что он сможет использовать губы, язык и дыхание так, чтобы довести Чарльза до предела. Тот задыхался и тихо ругался, совершенно утратив над собой контроль, и даже выворачивание мира наизнанку не давало Эрику ощущения такой безграничной власти. 

— Стой, — простонал Чарльз.

 _Нет_ , подумал Эрик, дразня плотно сжатыми губами тонкую складку за головкой его члена.

— Ты остановился... тогда ты остановился... Эрик, пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы это кончилось сейчас…

Хотя, возможно, это было как раз то место, где Эрик предпочел бы отойти от уже известного сценария, он сделал так, как Чарльз попросил. С сожалением он позволил его члену выскользнуть изо рта с негромким влажным звуком, от которого Чарльз вздрогнул. Эрик вновь накрыл его тело своим, еще раз целуя в губы так, чтобы тот почувствовал собственный вкус и знал, что именно это ему нравится больше всего. Они снова начали двигаться, не в силах сопротивляться желанию.

Потом он почувствовал разум Чарльза, который вился вокруг его собственного, окутывал заботой и мягко, безмолвно просил позволения войти.

Это должно было показаться абсурдным. Разумеется, Чарльз находился с ним в полной ментальной связи. Вся эта комната, каждая мысль, претворенная ими в движение — результат работы разума Чарльза. Но это не было абсурдным. Существовала некоторая разница между иллюзиями Чарльза, которые тот преподносил сам, пользуясь только своим даром, и объединением двух разумов — тем, что они делили между собой. Чарльз придавал этой связи силу, но она была их общим творением.

И неважно, сколько раз они объединялись таким образом, Чарльз всегда спрашивал его разрешения. Он всегда считал необходимым спросить. И радость Эрика от того, как он каждый раз отвечал «Да», со временем не уменьшалась.

— Все, — прошептал он. Он прижимался лбом к виску Чарльза, их кожа блестела от пота, волосы взмокли, дыхание было частым и прерывистым. — Я хочу все.

Еще один поцелуй, влажный и неряшливый, и Чарльз вошел в него.

Это никогда не теряло своей силы. Никогда не вызывало меньше изумления, восхищения, восторга. В один момент Эрик был собой, сознающим свое собственное тело и свою кожу, а в следующий — и собой, и Чарльзом одновременно, тем, кто давал, и тем, кто принимал, был внутри и вовне. Он слышал, как простонал от не своего наслаждения, когда Чарльз прижался членом к его животу, и чувствовал, как Чарльз извивался от возбуждения, когда Эрик придавил его всем своим весом, покусывая за шею.

И даже более того — его окружала и переполняла любовь Чарльза. Любовь намного сильнее, чем любая ненависть, которую он когда-либо испытывал. Может быть, только теперь он понял, что благодаря этому остался в живых.

— И спас меня, — Чарльз покрывал поцелуями его губы, его лоб, кожу под кадыком. — Ты спас меня.

— Никогда этому не придет конец, — выдохнул Эрик, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

Он сжал ладонями бедра Чарльза, задирая его ноги резко вверх, так что колени почти достали до плеч. Чарльз подчинился, горя таким же нетерпением. Когда Эрик скользнул внутрь пальцем, он обнаружил, что Чарльз был уже растянутый, смазанный, готовый раскрыться перед ним.

— Тут у нас есть преимущества, — сбивчиво пробормотал он в промежутках между жаркими поцелуями в шею Эрика.— Ты так не думаешь?

В ответ Эрик стиснул его ягодицы и резко толкнулся вперед.

Чарльз закричал — не от боли, в самозабвении, — а Эрик оставался безмолвен, окутанный нестерпимым жаром. На несколько долгих секунд они застыли, соединив души и тела.

Именно Чарльз первым начал двигаться, именно Чарльз понукал его, именно Чарльз делал рывки все быстрее, жестче и настойчивее. Эрик был сверху, но контроль был у Чарльза — по крайней мере, у него сохранялось достаточно ясности сознания, чтобы их направлять. Для Эрика все происходило будто в тумане, он жил своим собственным былым и грядущим одновременно, был погружен в Чарльза и все-таки оставался снаружи. Хотя тот никак не управлял телом Эрика, пока он толкался внутрь, выходил и вновь входил еще жестче, Эрику казалось, что за процесс отвечает не он. Жар возбуждения между ними обладал собственными требованиями, жил собственной жизнью.

 _Знаешь ли ты, как я тебя люблю?_ Эрик передавал образы, которые смог отыскать в безумном, горячечном хаосе своего разума. Чарльз помогает ему сложить журавлика из фольги. Чарльз говорит молодому перепуганному Эрику, что знает о нем все, — как же он прав и не прав одновременно. Чарльз за шахматной доской напротив в пластиковой тюрьме, единственная его радость. И Чарльз здесь и сейчас.

Целиком захваченный этими образами, Чарльз застонал громче и выплеснулся на их животы, оставляя липкие белые потеки. Его наслаждение прокатилось по Эрику, отзываясь внутри, доводя до экстаза. В последнюю секунду он приподнялся, чтобы толкнуться еще сильнее, проникнуть максимально глубоко и затем излиться в него, вздрагивая всем телом и теряя себя в затопившем все свете.

Обессилевший и задыхающийся, Эрик откинулся на кровать рядом с Чарльзом…

...и это снова оказалась их кровать в том маленьком домике, столько лет спустя, здесь, сейчас. Лодыжка опять болела. Плечо Чарльза оставалось забинтованным. И на них все еще были пижамы.

— Даже не прикасались друг другу, — произнес Эрик с веселым удивлением.

— Мы прикасались, — Чарльз протянул руку к его щеке, и этого было достаточно.

Они лежали так некоторое время, медленно восстанавливая дыхание. Эрик воспользовался молчанием, чтобы обдумать мысль о том, что у них с Чарльзом теперь общий путь. Отныне и навсегда. Это просто невозможно было представить. Это было настоящее чудо.

— Ты устал, — большой палец Чарльза коснулся его лба, очерчивая линию бровей. — Я тебя утомил.

— Пожалуйста, не переставай меня утомлять.

Уголком глаза он заметил, как тот улыбается. Впрочем, улыбка слишком быстро пропала.

— Рейвен покинула нас. Не смогла смириться с нашим решением оставить Вакцину.

— Я предполагал, что она может так поступить, — Эрик надеялся рассказать ей обо всем сам, когда придет время, но разве бы от этого что-то изменилось? Величайшие добродетели Мистик были обратной стороной ее величайших недостатков. Ее решительность дополнялась ее упрямством, ее твердая убежденность — полным нежеланием рассматривать другие точки зрения. Он не мог винить ее за мнение, которое и сам разделял до недавних пор, но ему будет ее сильно не хватать.

Почувствовав его меланхоличный настрой, Чарльз снова погладил его по щеке. Сердце Эрика воспарило от кристально чистой радости — они лежат совсем рядом друг с другом, и Чарльз ласкает его.

— Тебе нужно еще поспать, Эрик. Надеюсь, нам не скоро понадобятся твои силы.

— Надо вернуть полюса на место, — возразил тот. — Не сегодня, наверное — подозреваю, я сейчас для этого не пригоден,— но в ближайшее время.

— Зачем? Оказывается, северное сияние теперь видно в любой точке мира. Большинству это нравится.

— Мигрирующие животные. Пчелы. Гуси. Все эти существа. Они же потеряются. Я не собирался разрушать экосистему.

Чарльз некоторое время молчал и затем пробормотал: 

— Ты беспокоишься за _гусей_.

— Только не говори, что находишь это очаровательным.

Единственным ответом послужил невнятный звук, показывающий, что Чарльз не в силах справиться с собой, но все-таки ничего больше про это не скажет.

Чтобы сменить тему, Эрик сказал: 

— Когда будет время, я хочу свозить тебя в Бостон. Там есть один паренек, Хуан Пабло. И ты должен показать ему ту хитроумную вариацию Будапештского гамбита.

— Хорошо, — спокойно согласился Чарльз. Эрик знал, что тот ему просто потакает, но слишком хотел спать, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Если бы он мог рассказать самому себе из прошлого, все эти бесчисленные годы тому назад, что все закончится здесь, как бы отреагировала на это его молодая версия? Эрик был благодарен и за эти годы, и за опыт, который обучил его разнице между победой и поражением, заключавшейся в одном лишь касании руки Чарльза.

Когда Эрик снова начал клевать носом — сказывалась еще не прошедшая усталость от прикосновения Роуг, и теперь мирное затишье, последовавшее за сексом, сморило его,— Чарльз пробормотал: 

— Мы обсудим все потом.

— Да.

— Поймем, как лучше поступить со всем этим.

Эрик только кивнул. Тяжелые веки закрывались сами собой.

— Я так рад, что ты здесь, со мной, — прошептал Чарльз.

На этой фразе Эрик резко открыл глаза.

Много лет назад, когда погибла его мать, он дал первую в своей жизни клятву: он убьет Себастьяна Шоу. С тех пор у него появилось множество других обязательств, столь же важных, если не более, но он никогда не приносил другую такую клятву.

Он взял руку Чарльза, крепко стиснул и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза: 

— Я больше никогда тебя не покину.

Чарльз поначалу никак не отреагировал, и Эрик засомневался, услышал ли тот его, но потом он тяжело вздохнул и кивнул. Возможно, он был не в состоянии говорить. Но в словах больше не было нужды.

Он опустил голову на подушку рядом с Чарльзом, так близко, что их виски соприкоснулись, и начал засыпать. Ему снилось, что они нашли приют под сияющим пологом северного сияния, небесно-голубыми вспышками над головой. Он чувствовал, как свет мягко гладил его кожу. Он ощущал вкус линий магнитного поля, потоки энергии, озаряющей его светом. Он осознавал каждую волну этого света, каждый лучик. Эрик нашел свой истинный север.


End file.
